Chosen Pharaoh Chronicles Part 1 (Rewrite)
by Slifer's Executive Writer
Summary: (This is a Rewrite of the Original and will stand as new canon for future novels) Atem has returned from the afterlife but no one will tell him exactly why. He must learn to live a full life. How is Tea involved in this? Will there be a break in Yugi and Atem's friendship. Who is the new enemy? The Yu-Gi-Oh saga continues..
1. Important Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

 **!EVERYONE LOOK HERE BEFORE YOU READ THE REST OF THE NOVEL!**

 **Hopefully that obnoxious caption caught your attention and warning this is a long explanation. Now I must inform you all that this is a current rewrite of the Chosen Pharaoh Chronicles Part 1. Some of those who have followed the original version disagreed with my decision to change it and yes we can all argue it might seem like a lessening of my integrity. But honestly I'm not really a prideful person and I have had the experience of reading something when I was younger and cringing at how I wrote this story (hopefully my fellow writers can sympathize with this). It is not so much I didn't like the plot but how I explained a lot of details and I felt certain beloved characters felt very out of place. Not to mention other aspects were sort of rushed in and changed at the last minute due to having to keep up with a particular schedule. So to keep one part of crowd happy the original version of this novel will stay online unless by popular demand that I switch to this one but I doubt that will happen. However, keep in mind that this rewrite will be the base canon for the book two and three. When I'm done updating this thing those books will go into progress.**

 **Which, knowing me that will probably take a while but I trust you guys to stick by me. Much love to all of your support by the way.**

 **Yet, one of the main purposes I'm doing this rewrite is not just to make certain details and subplots make more sense but it is to help me get back into writing and overall creativity. Furthermore, writing this story in a manner I see fit will overall make me happy and that is really what matters here. Support from your reviews and comments only make me more inspired to continue this journey yet again. Now before you guys enjoy this tale for either the first time or the second time; here is a list of aspects that will be the same and what will be changed in this rewrite.**

 **What Will Remain the Same:**

 **-The ending of this novel will almost be scene for scene, word for word. So if you liked the ending this is good news for you guys.**

 **-Overall plot (I won't spoil for newcomers)**

 **-The antagonist and the conflicts**

 **-OCs Lykaon, Roman, Divine Council, etc will remain**

 **-The prologue is almost the same aside from like a paragraph**

 **-Atem's flashbacks**

 **-Stuff about the ka monsters**

 **What Will Be Changed:**

 **-Little hints of the new Yu-Gi-Oh movie and maybe a Kaiba cameo (this guy is too funny in the new movie)**

 **-What happened between Yugi and Tea (this especially includes the first flashback)**

 **-The age of Keanna and Joshua, Marcus and Crystal (I made them adults just to make things easier and give them more character)**

 **-Joshua's scene at the council**

 **-Scenes including Marcus and Crystal**

 **-Aspects of the shapeshifting and the scenes will make more sense in the YGO universe**

 **-various scenes will have the same feel but the writing will be improved a bit**

 **-of course whatever grammar errors I find in the original text will be fixed. Probably new errors will arise lol**

* * *

 **If I have missed anything I will change or keep the same then I guess it is for you guys to figure since this novel is pretty big. Anyway I now permit you to enjoy the rewrite of this story!**


	2. Prologue

**Chosen Pharaoh Chronicles Part 1: Longing Reunion & The Beasts Within**

 **Summary: Atem has returned from the afterlife. But for what purpose and what reason? Tea has more to her then meets the eye & Yugi has changed a lot. Full of surprises and a new enemy. Also major Love Triangle.**

 **Author's note: This thing is mostly the same as before except for a little reference and standard editing.**

 **Based on the original Yu Gi Oh storyline**

 **Rated M**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh it belongs to Kazuki Takahashi**

 **Prologue**

His royal highness sat, hunched over on his king sized bed. The bed was adorned with gold engravings and six foot high poles that were at each of the four corners. On them were indigo curtains with pine green ruffles and gold colored stitching. Thick woven ropes tied the curtains to the poles. He, Atem, former pharaoh of ancient Egypt sat there pondering on why he was still suffering. Despite all the times that he had rescued the world from the grip of darkness, defeating psychotic power hungry maniacs, caring for a group of young teenagers who didn't have the perfect families, sacrificing his own soul for the ones he loved, and even now living in the paradise of the afterlife, Atem was still incomplete.

Not to mention having to escort the overly obsessed Seto Kaiba back to his original dimension was quite the hassle. Some people just never learn nor can they accept a fair defeat. He did bother to ask his former rival about how the hell he was able to obtain the multi-dimension cube that he had only heard rumors about. There was plenty plaguing the pharaoh's mind and adding more concern was not on the To Do list. Atem gave a half chuckle on the memory with the CEO and his eyes looked back to the bed.

Apparently enough, the bed he now sits on was not supposed to be as empty as it looks now. The bedchambers Atem was in, is an exact duplication of one he had in the former palace in ancient Egypt. However, his father had recently asked him to get in some twenty-first century attire and pack a week supplies of belongings in a bag he had been given. For a three thousand year old pharaoh, whom had only spent four years in the modern world in the body of a teenager by the name of Yugi Moto, Atem had quite the taste in fashion.

He wore black Nike sneakers with a golden strike on the sides, black jeans, a shiny black studded belt, a dark red muscle t-shirt, and a black leather jacket. The only jewelry he wore was a gold ring with a small sapphire stone on his left ring finger, and a platinum cartouche with his name craved on in hieroglyphics. Atem would often stare at the ring for semi-long periods of time and hoped that when he raised his head that he would see the person he wore the ring for. As for the cartouche, well, it was a gift from his dear friend Tea Gardener. If she hadn't bought the necklace Atem would have failed his mission. It has been five long years since the Ceremonial Duel with his partner and closest friend Yugi. Letting go of all of them was hard but there was one who stood out in his heart from the rest. Yes, it was Tea; it pained him deeply to see her hurt. Hence the reason he did not want to look back when going through the door or say a proper goodbye.

After the Seal of Oricalchos ordeal Atem owed much to Tea. Even after his mind had been poisoned by darkness and he caused Yugi to be captured, Tea remained by his side the whole way. After the set up 'Date' Atem felt something growing for Tea but didn't know what it was. Then during their time together in Death Valley, Atem figured out what these feelings were and also that they were his own and not his host's. He loved Tea, but despite his confidence three things held him back from being honest with her. One was that he knew how much Yugi loved Tea and didn't want to hurt his dear friend by taking away the woman he loves. Second, Atem felt that he was not worthy of the purity, confidence, and kindness of Tea's heart. He felt the dark deeds of his past and present life made him unworthy of such a light soul. Third of all, even if the other two reasons didn't matter, Atem was just a mere spirit. How could such a relationship work? Using Yugi's body in order to love a close friend seemed completely immoral to him. Also, what if the relationship went to a new level and passions of the flesh left unchecked could bring a new source of problems.

And now with his memories revived, a bunch of other issues came up. Being anyone he cared for, often brought many in the past to his or her doom. In the present, it brought danger in the lives of innocent youths who still had so much of life ahead of them. As Atem sunk deeper into his thoughts Atem remembered one thing,

'Why has my father asked me to pack and wear modern day attire?' Atem thought.

Much of the week had been spent prepping Atem for some sort of journey. But, where was this journey to and more importantly why is everything being kept secret from him. There was one thing he did on his own will though. About a few weeks ago Atem figured he needed a new look. It was something to make him appear as a new changed man. Honest to say though, Atem hadn't really changed that much in his eyes. However, his friends of the present might think otherwise. Atem was about four to five inches taller, his muscles were not just athletically toned but now they were large and showed definition. He decided in the afterlife that he could use the extra muscle and he kept his Egyptian tanned skin he was born with. Truth is that this is what Atem really looked like all those years ago and only looked different due to the limit of his host's body. He was well known for his drop dead gorgeous appearance that could make any woman weak in the knees.

That was another thing even in the afterlife; Atem was followed by his former harem that now craved for his attention. Then again, you really couldn't blame them, for liking Atem's sharp features, athletic frame, and his cocky smirk whenever he did smile and most dazzling were his deep mesmerizing crimson eyes. Atem walked over to the mirror and stood in front to look at himself still deep in his own world. Atem didn't admit it often but he missed Yugi and the gang, especially Tea. He's thinking that she is probably in New York by now following her dream as a dancer on Broadway. He smiled at the thought he loved watching her dance. It was so graceful and natural. When Yugi would go to her recitals, Atem came out of the Millennium Puzzle to walk close to the stage and watch. Then the smile left his lips as soon as it came. He didn't realize how much had truly been taken away from him until now, both in past and present life. Still the mind of Atem was too deep into his thoughts to notice the man who walked into his room.

"So son I see you are all packed up like I asked you to." Akhenamkhanen said in soft tone.

"Yes, father. Now may I ask why I had to dress this way and pack a week supplies of belongings?" questioned Atem with an arched brow.

His father turned away to grab his bag and hand it to him.

"Because son you're going back."

"Back where? I don't understand father."

Atem's father chuckled at the statement and put a hand on Atem's shoulder while facing him.

"Back to the world of the living with those new friends of yours. Don't you want to see them again?"

Atem was taken back by this and looked away from his father's eyes.

"But why, they don't need me anymore. You had me pay a short visit once when some troublemaker came along but Yugi was able to handle himself. And besides I don't belong with…"

Atem was suddenly interrupted by his father's next statement, which shocked him even more.

"Perhaps son, but… this time you'll need them to help you with your future and no longer your past."

Atem removed the hand from his shoulder to turn away and sigh.

"Father I… I can't be another burden on their shoulders again. Especially after all that they've done for me, it's… it's just not right. And besides what is this future you speak of?"

"It is time you live your own life son. What you had in Egypt was only surviving and not living. Anyway, you'll understand when you meet some friends of mine that I met a few years ago."

Before Atem could respond, Akhenamkhanen patted Atem's shoulder firmly and that's when everything went black.

* * *

 **Please review this. I wanna know what you guys think =)**


	3. Chapter 1: Your Back!

**Chosen Pharaoh Chronicles Part 1: Longing Reunion & The Beasts Within**

 **Based on the original Yu Gi Oh storyline. (Combination of anime & manga canons)**

 **Rated M**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh it belongs to Kazuki Takahashi**

 **Chapter 1: Your Back!**

Atem slowly opened his eyes due to the bright light shining on his face. He looked up at the light blue painted ceiling and familiar looking walls. Then he glanced over to a poster of himself holding the K.C. Duel Monsters Grand Championship trophy. That was when Atem knew where he was.

"OH MY GOSH!" exclaimed a familiar high pitched soft but now more matured voice.

Atem got up and turned around to the face of the voice. It was none other then his former partner Yugi Mutou. Yugi had grown a few more inches now reaching around Tea's height, but for Yugi that's like being twice as tall as before. He was also slightly more toned then before his features were more matured.

Once again focusing on Yugi, Atem tried hard not to laugh at the scene in front of him. Yugi's jaw was on the floor, as he sat in bed. The young man had morning stubble covering his jaw line and he was only wearing a white loose tank top and star covered boxers. After what seemed like an eternity of awkward silence and staring, Yugi finally wiped the drool from his mouth and spoke up.

"A-Atem… i-is that really you in the flesh? Or are you just making another cameo?"

Atem gave one of his famous cocky smirks and replied with confidence in his deep regal voice.

"No my friend I am not just passing by. I am here for real this time."

For some strange reason Yugi was overcome by a motivation to jump out of bed and give Atem a hug from a long lost brother. Atem fell to the floor with a loud thud and a yelped in surprise and of course pain.

'Yup, Yugi grew all right and he gained quite a few pounds as well' Atem chuckled in thought.

Now the situation was getting a little uncomfortable for they had greeted for a little too long. Yugi looked down at the crushed, breathless pharaoh beneath him and quickly got up. He helped Atem up after apologizing for the unexpected behavior of a twenty-four year old man. That is when reality hit and something came to his mind.

"Hey man, aren't you supposed to be up there." Yugi acknowledged as he pointed up indicating heaven.

"I know but my father sent me back here."

Yugi gave him a puzzled look before continuing.

"Why? I mean talk about falling from grace."

Atem turned his head to look at the sky through the bedroom window. Domino City had not changed much from when he last peered out.

"Dunno your guess is as good as mine."

Atem bent down to pick up his bag.

"So wait no one told you why you had to come back. Not that it's a bad thing."

"Nope. Well my father told me that I need you guys now more then ever. Something about my future." Atem stated in a serious tone.

Yugi shrugged as he got a pair of sweat pants from his drawer and slipped them on. Atem smiled and said,

"I see that you're all grown up now Yugi."

"I better be! Shit a lot of stuff has gone down since you left both good and bad." Yugi tied the drawer strings on his pants.

"You seem to have grown a bit of a potty mouth too."

Yugi casually motioned his hand as to pass off the comment. "It comes with age so get used to it." He walked over to his bedroom door."C'mon lets head downstairs so I could tell you what's been up. You must be hungry."

Atem shook his head no and held up a hand. That's when his stomach gave a deep growl and produced hunger pains. Yugi chuckled and shook his head as he headed for the kitchen.

After a quick breakfast Atem roamed around the home he used to live in with his former partner. A lot had been moved around. Now half of the living room was designed like a work space with a large desk covered in papers and plastic models. Rough sketches and flattened board game boxes were pinned along the wall.

"I take it you work at home." Atem pondered.

Yugi also entered the living room. "Sort of. I decided to take up game design and various companies hire me for concepts. If they like it I get to develop the rules and create the game's mythology. From there I get a certain amount of profit from these games. Lately, I've gotten calls to help with a lot of online indie video games."

Atem nodded. "Sounds like fun and good money."

"The money is alright. It's enough for me to pay rent and live a little. The work keeps me occupied enough but not endlessly. For example I am on a holiday break. Well, if you couldn't guess from the snow outside."

"Yes, it is a bit chilly in here." Atem walked a few steps forward and looked around. He couldn't help but notice someone was missing.

"Yugi where's your grandfather?"

Yugi looked down with sadness in his eyes.

"He passed away from a stroke about a year after you left. I was hoping that you would keep him company up there."

"Oh Yugi I'm sorry about what happened, and no I didn't see him but…"

Atem walked up to Yugi and put a firm hand on his shoulder.

"But I'm sure that he's with his other relatives and is looking down proud of his grandson's growth."

Yugi smiled and nodded. Besides it had been four years since his death and Yugi had gotten well over that. He figured that his old man would finally get some well-deserved rest.

"Anyway, so do you want to hear the good news or the bad news first?" Yugi suggested.

"Uh I don't know. Bad news first."

"Well first of all do you remember when you showed up during my duel with that weird Egyptian kid and his Cubic thingys?"

"Yes. Another problem caused by Zorc's possession of Bakura." He sighed. "Not to mention Seto used that cube to teleport himself to my dimension. Luckily I was able to pull a few strings to get him back here before he ceased to exist."

Yugi scratched the back of his head. "Yeah well all of that started when Kaiba's dumb-ass though it was a good idea to try and bring you back for another stupid duel. When we came back from your realm he somehow managed to bring this back and Mokuba was kind enough to drop it off."

Yugi grabbed a familiar golden box and pulled out a pendant causing Atem's jaw to drop to the floor. It was the Millennium Puzzle. Atem wanted the Millennium items destroyed so that their dark powers could never be used again. He even remembered making the object disappear.

"Why is this thing still around? Did he bring back the others?"

"No man don't worry this was the only one that Kaiba cared about and well I guess it's best left in your hands now."

Yugi handed Atem their old pendant an object passed down to succeeding pharaohs, a deed Atem had not properly performed. Normally the pharaoh's heir would have been given the object, but Atem produced none. Well, none that survived. The grave memories hit the former pharaoh like a freight train. Yugi noticed Atem was in his own world and it seemed like something was bothering him.

"Hey pharaoh you okay?"

Atem snapped out his train of thought and responded.

"Yes I'm fine it's just…" Atem didn't know if he wanted to talk about what haunted him. Like a dark blanket over his thoughts and heart. Sometimes he swore it had developed in to a type of PTSD.

"Just what pharaoh?"

Atem placed the gold box on the table, he would have remember to put the object in his bag later. "Please Yugi don't call me pharaoh. I am no longer King of Egypt. My days as royalty are long gone. Anyway why don't you finish explaining what has happened while I've been gone. Also speaking of which, have you and Rebecca gotten into a serious relationship over the years?"

Yugi didn't buy Atem's sudden changing of the subject for he knew there was something bugging him.

"Well, no my heart has always swayed toward another woman, a childhood friend of mine. A woman who will understand any situation, is a voice of reason, and has a heart of gold."

Yugi had a smirk of pride on his face. A smirk Atem was known best for, his grin of pure pride, confidence, and intimidation. It was clear Yugi has become everything Atem wanted him to be, a true success of his teachings. A class 'A' student, Yugi can now truly be considered the old pharaoh's present day doppelganger. Atem was no longer the big man of the house and he knew it. Atem was about to ask of Yugi's heart desire until he saw the photograph of him and Tea apparently happy to be together. Atem smiled happy to see his friends living life, as they should. Yet, he could not deny the ping of jealousy coursing through him. Deep down he knew better than to be possessive but this felt like a primal instinct begging to crawl its way out. Luckily he had a great poker face.

"Ah-ha so it was Tea all along. When did you two hook up? After she got back from New York?"

"Well that's the other bad news. You see she went to New York but only for like a year. And well I guess you can say it was mostly my fault."

Atem arched an eyebrow. "What do you mean Yugi?"

"You see when news got out that gramps passed away, Tea felt the need to come back and help me out with organizing the place. I told her she could sleep here for as long as she wanted. But one day I came down and found her crying her eyes out. Something I couldn't blame her for... "

"Why was she crying?" Atem hated Tea being in any sad state. He always wanted her to be happy with that beautiful smile on her face.

"Cause she missed you even more than me because… she wanted..." Yugi found it slightly uncomfortable being honest about this topic. Yet, he figured since he was in an established relationship with the woman it could not be completely harmful. Still he found it difficult to shake the suspicious that telling the truth would open a nasty can of worms. "Uhhh Atem what I'm trying to say is Tea, well unless you've been so thick not to notice, she liked you…a lot. Shit she has felt that way ever since she found out that I had an alter ego. She knew about you even before I did."

Atem was blown away and shocked to hear this. Tea felt the same way for him as he did her, possibly even stronger. And on top of all that Atem was too focused on other things to figure it out. Therefore he just left her in tears in a collapsing tomb. What a way to repay her for all that she did for him. Guilt swelled up throughout his body at the realization. Yugi could sense the sudden coldness in the room. Even without the Millennium Puzzle or sharing one body Yugi could still connect with Atem's emotions. He wondered if he could still talk to Atem using whatever remains of their mind link.

'Hey Atem are you okay? I mean it wasn't your fault that you had to leave. It was your destiny after all. And Tea doesn't hold any grudges… well not that I know of.'

Atem's eyes widen when he heard Yugi. He was surprised that after all these years that they still had a connection. It wasn't as strong but when one was open to the other they could talk through a mind link. Still Atem didn't let Yugi get too far into what he was thinking.

'I'm fine Yugi it's just that I was surprised that Tea felt that way towards me and…'

Atem cut the link and let the incredible guilt for hurting Tea take over him.

'Why didn't she tell me this? We could've at least talked it out.' He thought to himself.

Suddenly a powerful memory came to his state of thought.

" _Atem my dear, I am ready for you," said a soft female voice._

 _Only the silhouette of the woman could be seen through the dark colored curtains. They fluttered in the wind as the view was directed to a young man. When Atem saw himself he was a mere teenager around the age of seventeen. Atem stood there leaning forward on the balcony as he looked toward the kingdom he would one day rule as pharaoh. Then he turned with a smile across his lips to look at his love._

" _Oh Teana my love you look so beautiful, may I still enter thee for I cannot resist any longer" prince Atem stated._

 _Even at his young age Atem was still incredibly fit and well toned. His voice was not as mature yet but still very deep._

" _My- my Atem I must say you are marvelous!"_

 _She was the same age as he was, so she wasn't shy about being too old or too young for her prince. Her sapphire eyes had him lock on target as he crawled onto to the soft bed, covered by the fine linen sheets and the fur of animals that Atem had proudly hunted in the past year. Atem was nuzzling his head on hers as he massaged her thighs with both of his hands gently. She giggled for the sensation tickled. He sat up to look in her eyes before continuing. Deep crimson melted into sapphire and heartbeats accelerated. As of right now she needed, no_ _ **wanted**_ _him. Yet before even their lips met to begin the passionate dance, Atem finally snapped back into reality._

"Hey Atem… you okay? Cause I said that reply of yours is BULLSHIT!" Yugi stated get his point across to the daydreaming pharaoh.

Atem was still frozen in deep thought and it took a few more seconds for him to respond. What was worse was the arousing memory left the man's heart racing. Whatever issue he was suffering from was sure to be mild trauma since he was triggered so easily.

"Uhhh… yeah I was just thinking." Atem muttered obviously not hearing the end of Yugi's last sentence.

Yugi looked at him curiously, shook his head then stated.

"Uh bullshit again… and thinking about what?"

Atem didn't know how to respond.

'Should I tell him?' he asked himself in thought. 'No then he'll start worrying about me and then he'll ask like a million questions. But if I don't say anything they'll eventually find out about something and I can't just say she didn't exist. That's just plain wrong.' He argued with himself before coming up with a reasonable solution. 'All right I won't say anything now, and if they ever ask I'll just say that she was my fiancé and that she mysteriously disappeared. Wait, what would Tea think if she found out that I married her ancient Egyptian doppelganger and now I love her too just as much...' Atem was now mentally panicking about the situation in his mind. Little did he know, that Yugi had been waiting for Atem to respond for the past minute.

"Hello… Earth to Atem you're going out of orbit." Yugi began tapping Atem's broad shoulder. Yugi could tell that he was pretty tensed up about something.

"Nothing. I'm just surprised Tea didn't say anything to me about this. I mean we could…"

Atem stopped before finishing the sentence. He didn't want Yugi thinking he had feelings for Tea. Luckily Yugi didn't hear that last part of his statement and replied.

"Well, I guess she was scared to admit and maybe ruin a good friendship. Ya know since you two had been through so much together. Especially when guys rescued me from Dartz remember."

Atem remembered and it wasn't a fond memory. 'The past is the past' Atem thought.

"Miss your family, don't you?"

"What do you mean? What family?" Atem responded nervously as his pupils moved quickly from side to side.

"Don't play dumb man. Your mother, father, and so on."

Atem sighed in relief and responded quickly this time.

"Well perhaps a little, but I don't have much to miss anyway."

"True. I mean you had a crazy double crossing uncle and a snappy cousin."

"Seto was loyal."

"Heh, WAS loyal, you see him now don't you!"

Atem chuckled remembering Kaiba's stuck up asshole attitude.

"So why don't you tell me about how you and Tea got together." Atem said, as he got comfortable on the couch.

"Well don't get too comfortable and fall asleep on me cause it's a long story."

Atem nodded to let Yugi start.

(Flashback)

 _It had been a week since Grandpa Mutou's funeral. Tea decided to stay at Yugi's place for the time being to help re-organize the house and game shop. A lot of change was in order with the old man gone. First of all Yugi was now the owner of the shop and Mobuka had recently offered a scholarship for specialized game designing school. Not to mention he promised to hire him for his first major game project that caught the Kaiba Corporation's attention. Yup, this place needed a new work space for the developing game designer. The two were pretty quiet that first week; only exchanging gestures and small conversations about chores and when to eat. Yugi's mind was certainly heavy with grief. So was Tea's, but she was better at hiding it. At least that is what she thought at first._

 _The day was slow moving and in her boredom Tea decided to rummage through some old pictures she found in a dusty cardboard box. It was probably something Grandpa kept around. As she moved through each image, she came across a photo taken perhaps only a few years ago. It was an incredibly rare sight. A photo of Atem. Finally someone caught him on camera without posing for another duelist promo or magazine. He was featured with Joey, it seemed like a short time after the first Battle City Tournament. Upon looking the image for another good minute, a tear slide down the brunette's cheek. She didn't even notice the tear until it spilled onto the photo. Tea gasped lightly, shocked that even after a year she still felt this stinging pain. There was still a hole in her heart that may never be filled._

 _"Hey you okay?" A concerned soft voice asked._

 _Tea never realized that Yugi's voice wasn't as high pitched as it used to be until now. It had developed a soft velvety texture to its sound. Her eyes looked at the small puddle of tears on the photograph. Yugi must've noticed it and turning her head would only confirm his worries. How the hell was she supposed to admit her feelings when they would only be in vain. Besides he had enough on his mind._

 _"Tea. C'mon I know something is up. Please talk to me." He moved over to sit beside her on the couch._

 _Upon looking at her face he witnessed the tears continuing to flow from her eyes. She had yet to usher a sound or even a sniffle. It must have been a deep sadness. Moving his pupils to the direction of the photo in her hand, he concluded why she was crying._

 _"It is okay...I miss him too. Feels like we have lost so much from just two people." Yugi scratched the back of his head. "But in light of all this grief I..."_

 _He felt his heartbeat quicken and began to think to himself. 'Is this really the best time to tell her?'_ _Funny thing is every time he asked himself this it always resulted in him waiting another six months or Tea leaving somewhere. Hell he should have really told her the week before she left to New York._

 _"Go on Yugi." Tea said, her voice was not yet broken. Yet it sounded monotone from whatever sadness she was feeling._

 _'Now or never Yugi' He inhaled gently. "I'm just glad that you are here. Not just to help me out but I'm just so happy to have you in my life. You mean so much to me Tea. I'm not one hundred percent sure what is bothering you but just know you don't have to go through it alone. Especially not when someone loves you."_

 _Tea's heart felt another sharp sting. "Tell me Yugi, did he ever say he loved me?"_

 _Ouch. That felt worse than a rejection. He figured this is what was bothering her. He has always known that she loved Atem. How could she not? He was everything Yugi was not, well at the time they met. It would a be lie if he didn't feel a small amount of anger and jealously to his spiritual counterpart. However, this was not the time to be an asshole._

 _"He never said anything to anyone. And to be honest I will never be sure how strongly he was fond of you. I know he cared for you greatly but I don't know in what way aside from friendship." He sighed. Mustering up some courage he placed a hand on Tea's. "Look I'm no King of Egypt but I'm not going to let you wallow here like this. You like to dance right? Well we are going out to dance."_

* * *

 **So as you can see I've made changes to this little flashback and honestly it sounded a lot nicer than a prom. New readers will have no idea what I'm talking about but hopefully you enjoy this tender moment. Don't forget to review! =)** _  
_


	4. Chapter 2: The Choice Between The Two

**Chosen Pharaoh Chronicles Part 1: Longing Reunion & The Beasts Within**

 **Based on the original Yu Gi Oh storyline. (Combination of anime & manga canon)**

 **Rated M**

 **This chapter contains a bit of songfic.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh it belongs to Kazuki Takahashi**

 **Chapter 2: The Choice Between Two**

 _Yugi wasn't sure what he was getting himself into. Booking seats at a local fancy bar with a dance floor was a last minute idea to cheer the woman up. Not to mention the place was a bit pricey. But luckily his gramps left him a small fortune. Even still he was usually stingy with money. The two grabbed seats in a small booth with a classic radio station playing on the speakers above them. Just Tea's luck it was a classic Christina Aguilera song, Hurt._

 _ **Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face**_

 _Yup this song was going to be the death of her. Tea remembered that fateful day when Atem had to leave them forever, at least that's what they all thought at the time._

 _ **You told how proud you were, but I walked away**_

 _Atem told everyone that he was proud of them, and it was his pleasure to see them grow into the people they are now. Everyone felt Atem was not just a friend but also a father figure to all of them. But for Tea, he was a love to never be gained._

 _ **If only I'd known what I want today**_

 _Tea did know, she just didn't tell him how she felt._

 _ **I would hold you in my arms**_

 _ **I would take away the pain**_

 _The only thing that could take away Tea's pain was Atem and he's gone._

 _ **Thanked you for all you've done**_

 _ **Forgiven all of your mistakes**_

' _Thank you Atem, for leaving me leaving me like this!' Tea kicked herself mentally for being mad at Atem. But she couldn't help it, she was in emotional distress and she loved him. How could fate take them apart like that?_

 _ **There's nothing I wouldn't do to hear your voice again**_

 _Atem's deep baritone voice was the first thing that Tea fell in love with._

 _ **Sometimes I wanna call ya but I know you won't be there.**_

 _ **I'm sorry for blaming you**_

 _ **For everything I just couldn't do**_

 _ **And I've hurt myself by hurting you**_

 _Tea reached out to Yugi's hand while he was looking at the small bar menu for an appetizer. Now those damn lyrics were getting to her. The gods must really hate her for some reason. Not that Yugi was complaining about the sudden physical contact. He then moved his thumb over her hand to caress it gently._

 _ **Some days I feel broke inside but I won't admit**_

 _And she never did admit._

 _ **Sometimes I just wanna hide cause it's you I miss**_

 _She missed him so damned much._ **  
**

 _ **And so hard to say goodbye when it comes to this**_

 _She never really said a proper goodbye._

 _Tea's vision was getting burry and tears were aching to come out. Her squeeze on Yugi's hand tightened. The man couldn't help but wonder if this depressing ass song was getting to her. Yet turning it off probably would not take away the sadness. For Tea only one man could do that right now._

 _ **Would you tell me, I was wrong**_

 _ **Would you help me understand?**_

 _ **Are you looking down upon me?**_

 _ **Are you proud of whom I am?**_

 _Tea's eyes were glazy when she looked up at Yugi. Why did he have to look so much like him? More and more references to Atem kept constantly coming up. Yugi's grieving was like a drop of water compared to the storm of Tea's emotions. How much longer could Tea last before she would crack?_

 _ **There's nothing I wouldn't do to have just one more chance**_

 _ **To look into your eyes and see you looking back**_

 _As the chorus played she rubbed her eyes and looked into Yugi's, which were the same color as the pharaoh's. But there was a difference Atem's eyes sometimes appeared more crimson. They held exoticness, wisdom, courage, and mystery everything Tea loved in that man. Then her imagination took over as means to keep Tea somewhat sane. Yugi's eyes turned crimson and sharpened, his skin became a dark tan, his features sharpened as well, there hair was little different, and then the image was complete. In her mind's eye Atem was smiling at her and giving her an affectionate look. She loved his smile it was his signal for 'I'm relaxed'. His lips were well formed and looked tempting. She looked down from his broad shoulders, muscled arms, and then at an opening in his shirt showing a hint of his well-toned chest._

 _ **If I had just one more day**_

 _ **I would tell you how much I've missed since you've been away**_

 _This was it, Tea was on the verge of tears and her mind was still in that little world sharing a precious moment with Atem and not Yugi._

" _Tea are you okay, I know it's sappy but still it's just a song."_

 _Tea didn't reply she heard Atem's voice and not his. One more push and Tea was going lose it and that's exactly what happened._

 _ **Oh it's dangerous,**_

 _ **It's part of my plan to turn back**_

 _ **Time**_

 _Tears ran down Tea's face, she had officially lost it and then she said it._

" _Atem, I love you..."_

 _As the last chorus played Tea leaned over in her seat to kiss who was Atem in her mind's eye but in reality it was Yugi. She kissed quite passionately and Yugi couldn't help but follow suite. The song ended and Tea pulled back. Then like a baseball to the face reality set in. Atem disappeared and there stood a flustered, confused Yugi. None of the events that just occurred made an iota of sense. Tea just started crying at the song, confessed she loved Atem, and then kissed Yugi, passionately at that._

" _Tea not to seem mean but uhhh. What the fuck..." He licked his lips and sighed slightly. He was trying to not sound like an asshole but he really didn't feel like having his passions toyed with. "I mean you told me 'Atem I love you' and then you kissed me." Yugi asked not knowing what was coming to him._

 _Then Tea covered her mouth and shot a glare at him. Thinking that how could he dare ask that question. Then again if that happened to her she'd want to know as well. She didn't feel like admitting that she had gone insane for one minute thinking that Yugi was Atem._

" _I don't fucking know Yugi." She was pretty blunt that she too was lost. "I guess I can't keep this shit back anymore."_

 _Yugi nodded and tried to keep his cool about the situation. While he was trying to think of something to say when he heard the radio switch off and then the DJ took over with a catchy tune. He rose from his seat and took Tea's hand. He motioned for her to get up and dance with him. However, she had one request._

 _"Can I get a drink first..." She wiped the tears from her face with a nearby napkin. "I don't want to completely ruin your night."_

 _He chuckled slightly. "Am I that ugly?"_

 _"What? No... I just..." She didn't know what to say nor._

 _"Look I know you think getting buzzed might help you cope with what you are feeling but trust me the only way you could ruin this night is by just sitting there and not at least trying. If you really want a drink then I will get one with you. Anything you do I will follow."_

 _Tea raised her brow. "Since when did you like alcohol?"_

 _"Any day is a good one to try right?" He cracked a charming smile. "I only ask you do the same for me."_

 _'That fucking smirk.' Tea thought to herself. It was something that Atem used to do and it made her nuts for him. She had to give Yugi props for replicating it._

 _They walked over to the bar and had their first three drinks. Since Yugi had no idea what the hell he was doing he just ordered doubles of whatever Tea got. All were sweet fruity concoctions that would be the doom of him later on. Finally Tea was feeling more in the mood to hit the dance floor and Yugi sighed in relief that she was willing to try and have some fun. Yet he had to stand in place for moment to calm the rush of blood in his head. It was most likely the strong alcohol. Feeling his balance return, he reached the dancefloor._

 _Just their luck the DJ started to play more exciting songs and the bass beat through everyone. The man tried his best to keep up with his much more experience partner. Fortunately he was a fast learner. Sooner than he expected she converted to dancing like many of the other couples, grinding. Perhaps the alcohol was getting to her too but it was incredibly difficult to keep certain parts of his body under control. All of this was for her and not himself. Surely after the booze wore off Tea would go back to being obsessed with the other guy. Yugi was not happy with that idea at all. But what could he do to sway the girl?_

 _At that moment the woman turned around to change dancing positions but Yugi took advantage of the situation. Figuring he had nothing to lose at this point, he firmly grabbed Tea by the waist and pulled there bodies close. He swayed with her to the beat of the music. Gently he positioned her arms around his neck and took a deep breath for his next action. In one swift moment he melded his lips with hers with all the passion he could muster. She tasted so damn sweet to him. He wished this feeling could last forever. What made him nervous was the minute she didn't respond. But surely enough she soon went along with it. A few moments later Tea pulled away. Yugi rested his forehead on hers and looked her with soft eyes._

 _"See I'm not so bad." His voice was husked from being slightly breathless._

 _"And you're hard." She replied wryly._

 _A blush creep up the King of Game's cheeks. Looks like he couldn't control himself. "Well, you are beautiful and I'm really close to you." He turned give another charming smile to play it off._

 _Finally the woman cracked a smile. "You were always a sweet guy, Yugi. I never looked past that and I never will."_

 _"Good." Yugi then took a quick moment to look at his phone and his eyes widened at the time. It was one in the morning. "Hey beautiful we should head home. I didn't want to be out here too late."_

 _"Alright. Didn't know you had a curfew." Tea stated coyly._

 _"Well, some people like their sleep you know." He added his own humor to it._

 _After what seemed like a long tipsy walk in the rain without an umbrella the two finally arrived back at the game shop._

 _"Holy shit I'm freezing." Yugi rushed to the linen closet to fetch some towels._

 _Tea just laughed. She was really enjoying Yugi growing more of a potty mouth as he got older._

 _"I'm back with gifts." He placed the towels on the living room couch. "Now I'm getting out of this wet crap."_

 _Upon peeling off his wet shirt, he revealed a newly toned body. Tea was surprised Yugi had developed the way he did._

 _"I didn't know you worked out Yugi."_

 _"I do it ever now and then. I didn't want to be super skinny forever." He then removed his jeans. "You like what you see?"_

 _Tea blushed slightly. "Yugi just stop." She tried not laughing._

 _"Alright, alright." He wrapped his towel around his waist. "I'm going to go get some sweat pants. You can change here."_

 _After the both of them were in comfortable dry clothing they decided to stay up and watch a random rom-com. Yugi made another bold move in wrapping his arms around Tea and keeping her close while they lay on the sofa. What girl doesn't like a guy who can cuddle?_

 _Occasionally_ _he planted kisses to her cheek and neck. One kiss in particular resulted in a suggestive sounding sigh. Yugi would be lying to himself if he claimed to never think of Tea in any sexual manner. He is a human being after all and a grown man. The smell of the perfume in her hair drove him mad and their closeness wasn't helping his situation either._

 _'What are you thinking? You would be moving too fast...' Yugi was struggling with his logic and lust. Hell he wasn't even sure if Tea was okay with everything. Maybe she was just going along with it. That's not how he wants this. He wants her to love him just as he loves her. But that cannot happen until he says it first._

 _"Hey Tea, look at me for a minute."_

 _She turned her head to face him. "What it is Yugi?"_

 _"Look I know I've been giving this away but it doesn't make up for me just saying it." He placed a gentle hand on her cheek. "Tea, I love you. I know I'm not Atem and I never truly will be but know this. He is not here while you are in pain, I am. Let me fill that hole in your heart with my love. I'm not telling you to stop loving him, I never could. But I just ask that you love me as well. I felt you kiss back before and I know something has got to be there."_

 _Tea looked into Yugi's eye speechless. This guy couldn't be anymore selfless, she did not have to get rid of her true feelings but simply accept another's. She felt she would be an idiot if she didn't accept the kindness being offered to her. Besides Yugi is a sweet gentlemen and pretty cute in the looks department. Besides it would be a total lie if she said she didn't harbor any feelings for the man. They were just often over run by her immense love for Atem. Yugi would be a healthy choice for her and it was time she bettered herself._

 _"Yes Yugi I will accept your love and I ..." She took a breath. "I love you too."_

 _Her words felt genuine and with that he smiled. He dipped his head into hers to melt their lips as one sensual contact. It took little effort to part her lips with his eager tongue. Yup he was going to get carried away but neither of them cared that night. The couch was not big enough for their passions and they ended up making a nest of blankets and pillows on the carpeted floor. It was both their first so round one was clumsy and short. But Yugi insisted on another go and it went a lot smoother. Not to mention more pleasurable. By the morning neither could get enough of each other. With there newly found playtime the rest of the week they explored each other's desires. Chores were left unfinished that week but neither complained at least not until a couple months later._

(Back to present)

Of course Yugi did not tell every single private detail but he decided to let Atem speak up in the middle of his long explanation.

"So you guys just hooked up like that? I mean all that action sounds like a good time to me. I don't see how this is bad news." Then the realization hit him. "Unless you got Tea..."

Yugi hung his head down a bit. "You know I only started using protection after the first dozen times we did it that week. Honestly I didn't think I had all that energy in me."

* * *

 **I don't own the song Hurt. Hope you guys enjoyed and will hope to hear from you guys soon!**


	5. Chapter 3: Lost Daughter

**Chosen Pharaoh Chronicles Part 1: Longing Reunion & The Beasts Within**

 **Based on the original Yu Gi Oh storyline. (Combination of anime & manga canon)**

 **Rated M**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh it belongs to Kazuki Takahashi**

 **Chapter 3: Lost Daughter**

(Flashback)

 _Two months had past since Yugi and Tea began their odd relationship. One would call it odd due to the circumstances of their agreement. The king of games may have been head over heals for the brunette but she was still in the process of loving him. Well, she did love him but more in a means of friendship. As far as romantically she was still in the mists of liking Yugi. One could argue that it was mostly the lust between them keeping her happy and satisfied at the moment. Just mind numbing carnal pleasure to keep away the thoughts of missing the higher man. Yet as time passed she began to realize that Yugi was an excellent boyfriend. He generally acted the same way as he did while they were friends but now all his passion and affection went straight to her. She sometimes felt like a princess as he cared for her every whim._

 _However, they had decided to keep to themselves these past few weeks. The only contact they had with the others of the group were small conversations via phone calls and Skype. Not to mention neither had mustered up the courage to explain that they hooked up. Both were not sure why they were keeping the relationship a secret. Perhaps it was circumstances surround its beginning. Or the embarrassment of explaining the numerous hickies surrounding their necks. Although Yugi and Joey did have a tendency of bragging to each other on occasion. There was also the thought of Tea returning to her dance school back in New York. She was taking six months to a year off. What would there relationship be like when she left? Hell would she even truly love Yugi by then? She hoped she would get over that damned monarch. Anything but these nights of dreaming of something that will never be. This new relationship was her last chance to finally be estranged on Atem._

 _"Hey love." Yugi's voice broke her toppling thoughts. A wrap of his arms around her waist from behind brought a little ease to her occasional anxiety. "I had a cool idea."_

 _Tea was currently washing dishes. She normally let Yugi do this but it was a good distraction from her own head. "Oh dear. I don't remember the last time you used your big head as opposed to the little one."_

 _Her sarcastic tone was something that always made Yugi laugh, even if he was the butt end of the joke. "Ha, you are hilarious. But seriously, why don't we invite the guys out for dinner and we spill the beans about us."_

 _She stopped herself from washing the knife in her hand. Tea didn't want to risk her nerves. "You think they will take well to this?"_

 _"Pretty sure they have been waiting for us to be together for a while." Yugi placed a kiss on her shoulder. "Pretty sure I occasionally spoke with one or two of them about my attraction to you back in high school."_

 _"I must have been really thick to not notice." She gave a rough laugh. 'Or more likely I was too busy trying to hook up with your sexy alter ego.'_

 _"Nah, I just didn't have the balls to say anything. Plus we were always busy saving the world right?"_

 _Tea finished some other dishes before drying her hands and then placing them over Yugi's. "You know, you have grown a lot Yugi. I mean it. You have truly become everything any of us wanted you to be and I'm proud of you."_

 _The man couldn't help but notice a warm fuzzy feeling in his heart. He cracked a smile. "Aw shucks Tea." He swayed her a bit. "You mean it?"_

 _She turned around to face but remained in his grasp. "Yes, babe. Every word." She was still getting used to calling Yugi the normal relationship pet names._

 _A quick kiss rest assured any worries he had about her words. But as usual her touch always sparked his primal motivations. Honestly, he never thought he had so much pent up carnal drive in him._

 _"How about we have a go before we have to dress and act like civilized people?" Yugi threw his new signature smirk._

 _Tea cursed herself for letting the replica expression capture her the same way it did with the other guy. "Alright as long as you let me start things off this time."_

 _"Oh don't worry I'll act as if my hands were tied."_

 _Sooner then they realized, the couple were walking to the nearby diner. Surely enough Tristan was the first to arrive with Serenity by his side. It appears he finally won with the contest between Duke and himself. Of course Joey would be the last to arrive to any scene. With the gang all together they all grabbed their seats at a large semi circle booth and placed their orders. The conversations were small and related to how everyone was doing with their futures. Tristan decided that he might want to be a patrol officer, Serenity was still undecided with her choice of schools, and Joey had a long journey in becoming a professional Duelist. At the moment he was working as packer at a local post office. It wasn't until everyone started receiving their meals that Yugi decided that it was time to reveal the big news._

 _"Hey guys I'm glad that we are all together after all these months concentrated on our own paths. I know I have been pretty secluded after we lost grandpa." He paused for a moment. "But we all came out of it stronger and more grown. It is best that we all focus on what makes us happy and our own successes. So without further adieu I want to announce that...Tea and I are now together."_

 _Joey snorted and ended up partially spitting up his drink. Tristan stopped chewing his piece of steak. Only Serenity gave a clap and a bright smile. Tea sat back and patiently waited for the way she thought the guys would react. Joey especially knew how she felt about Atem and surely shared his thoughts with Tristan. Undoubtably, they would end up questioning her decision._

 _The hotheaded blonde quickly cleaned up his mouth. "Well, let me be da first to congratulate you guys. It's bout time you guys got together."_

 _"Yeah, you both deserve to be happy. Congrats guys." Tristan followed Joey's lead._

 _Serenity decided to add a little extra. She lifted her drink up. "Yes congrats. C'mon guys let us toast on it! To Yugi and Tea!"_

 _The boys were not as verbal as Serenity but they all clanked their glasses together. While the rest of the evening went smoothly, something felt odd about it. Joey and Tristan's response did not feel truly genuine or that they were hiding something. Yugi did not pick up on it but Tea certainly did. She doubted that they thought about the relationship negatively but it was almost certain that they had some remarks or doubts. Little did Yugi know, upon returning home he received a phone call from Joey._

 _"Who is it Yugi?" Tea pondered._

 _Yugi put the phone aside for a moment. "It's just one of my gaming contacts. Why don't you head to bed, I'll meet you when I'm done."_

 _Tea had a feeling he wasn't being completely honest, but she was feeling pretty exhausted for some odd reason. "Alright night babe."_

 _"Night love." Yugi then quickly moved into the bathroom and shut the door. "Alright I'm alone and she is going to bed. What is it you wanted to talk about Joey?"_

 _Joey could be heard sighing deeply. "Look man I'm happy for you. I really am. But what concerns me is how is she doing. Is she happy?"_

 _Yugi felt his heart drop for a moment. "Of course." He felt doubt's cold touch. "I am mean she has told me that everything is fine."_

 _"I don't doubt she at least enjoys your company. You are a good dude Yuge. It's just...ugh I should have said something months ago."_

 _"Months ago? Said what?" Yugi was becoming confused._

 _Another deep sigh came through. "She called me a while ago. I can't remember da exact date. I wanna say a couple months before gramps left us. Tea was really distraught. Sounded like she had been crying for while."_

 _Yugi interjected. "Why did she call you and not me..."_

 _"If you let me finish I'll tell ya why. Now she did want to talk to you but was afraid of hurting you. The reason she called was she needed to vent about how much she missed Atem. That wherever she went, whoever she saw, anytime she slept...something always brought her back to him."_

 _Yugi's throat felt dry. It was something he sort of already knew, this was just more icing on the cake. If you could even call it that. "I see."_

 _"Yuge, she was in deep with this guy. Like she loved him so goddamn much and I should have know that she would end up like that. Shit the way she acted when he left. Begging that he stay just when we were learning how he truly was. It wasn't us that wanted to know, it was mostly her. I know this sounds like I'm trying to sabotage your happiness but I just feel guilty for not coming to you about this. Even though she told me not to speak of word of this to you, it just isn't right...keeping this bottled up."_

 _Yugi bit his lip for a second. "Look Joey, I really appreciate you telling me this. But truth is she already went through something similar with me. Hell I think she visualized me as Atem and then professed her love for him to me. I've always had a feeling she was head over heels for the guy. Let's just say we made an agreement about the situation. I didn't force anything on her and she was to feel however she wanted to. Yet, still somehow she gave me a chance."_

 _"Please tell me you guys didn't rush into fucking each other..." Joey's voice sounded like he had experience with the situation._

 _Well, Yugi shut up for a few seconds. "What is it to you..." He tried to sound confident about it but failed miserably._

 _"Holy fucking Ra Yuge. C'mon I thought I knew you better..."_

 _"I thought I knew myself too."_

 _"Alright all I'm going to say is just be careful with her. Give all the love you got but also give her the time and space to move on from the other dude. I'm afraid if she holds on for too long one or both you might end up in a lot more hurt than either of you expect."_

 _"I will."_

 _"Okay Yuge. We besides everything I said, congrats anyway and I wish for the best with you guys. Night."_

 _"Night, Joey. And thanks for talking to me about this."_

 _"Anytime man. Later."_

 _"Bye."_

 _Yugi snapped his phone shut and rubbed his temple. "Even in death you continue to be in our lives huh? But this time you live in her heart..."_

 _Slowly Yugi walked out the bathroom and did some last minute chores before heading up to bed. Too much from Joey's conservation was racing through his mind. Was this relationship even legit? Was she really happy? Then he remember his own words. '...I'm not saying you have to stop loving him but I ask that you love me as well...'_

 _Well, what was the harm in that? He was only trying to ease her pain and make her happy. 'It's not like Atem was coming back.' Yugi startled himself. The fact he would think in such way about his best friend. The fact that it was Yugi's advantage that the guy was gone somewhat unnerved him. Overall, he figured he was thinking too much about it. A good night's sleep should help._

 _By the next morning, Yugi was woken up by his partner rushing out the door. Despite his groggy behavior, he was genuinely concerned. Rushing down the stairs to the bathroom he found his beloved puking her guts out. Instinctively he ran over to hold her hair back and try to comfort her. At first Yugi wasn't sure how Tea had gotten sick so suddenly and then it hit him._

 _Tea stopped vomiting and quickly reached up to flush the gross contents. "Fuck, I was hoping that I was just a week late. But this just adds to what I don't want it to be..."_

 _Yugi knew what she was talking about. He mentally cursed himself for not using protection sooner. "Do you want me to go buy you some test strips?"_

 _She slowly stood up from the floor. "Yeah. I'll go make a doctor's appointment too."_

 _All the tests she tried later that day were positive and she was pretty confident the result would be the same at the doctor's. While Tea was planning to take the year off, a baby would not allow her to go back to school. So the question now was what to do with the baby. She liked kids so part of her thought about keeping it and the other part was thinking how she wouldn't be able to go back to school in New York. It was best to discuss the options with Yugi._

 _The past couple of weeks Yugi had converted part of the living room into a bit of a work space for his occupation as a game designer. Lists of rules lay all over the foldable tables and various sketches of characters and boards were pinned to the walls. Yugi wasn't bad at drawing. But no matter how busy Yugi was today, they needed to talk about this situation._

 _"Hey Yugi...we need to talk about this." She took a breath. "The baby."_

 _The game king stopped his typing on his laptop. He turned slowly to face Tea. "Of course love. Take a seat at the kitchen table, I'll be there in a minute I just want to save this document."_

 _Moving the scene to the kitchen table the couple sat across from each other. Yugi grabbed Tea's hand. "Love, I know this is something neither of us intended but we were foolish enough to let it happen. I also know you are probably thinking about how this will affect you going back to school. How long were you planning to take off."_

 _"About a year. If my math is correct the baby will be born before I go back. But...I don't think I could focus on my classes if I'm taking care of the baby."_

 _Yugi squeezed her hand a bit. "Look if you want an abortion then I completely understand..."_

 _Tea shook her head. "I don't want to do that. I don't want to lose someone else..."_

 _"Tea, having a baby isn't going to ease things if you don't think you can take care of it. I mean yeah part of me would love to have a family with you but do you really think this is the right time? Especially with all the emotional stuff you are going through."_

 _"I honestly don't know right now. Maybe this baby will help me get over my own bullshit or maybe I'm not ready. I'll figure it out through this pregnancy. That is my final decision."_

 _"Well, just know if you go back to school I'll have the baby stay here and I'm sure Joey and Tristan will help out."_

 _"Alright." Tea tapped her figures slightly. "I have have pretty good health insurance but I hope your job makes a decent amount to cover the differences."_

 _Yugi nodded. "It will and grandpa left me with quite a lot. I doubt I'll even go through half of it for medical bills. Plus the shop is still open so I'll have more saved up during the week."_

 _Tea gave a sigh of relief. At least she was with someone who was financially secure and good with money. Yet it was a test of time whether she will be stable enough to have this child._

 _As the months passed by Yugi and Tea's relationship began to show cracks. While money wasn't an issue, it seems that the two had difficulties with agreeing on certain issues. Whether it was work hours, intimacy, who was doing what, or Tea's weak emotional state, neither could find a solution on equal ground. It never got violent but the stress of the pregnancy was certainly taking a toll on both of them. It was pretty clear neither of them were ready._

 _December 5th, it was a cold night and Tea was admitted into the hospital since mid afternoon. Labor contractions were far apart for a few hours but as the night progressed they happened closer together. Yugi was outside in the lobby waiting for a nurse to bring him in to see his newborn. He would be in that room with her but a month before this birth the two broke off their relationship. Tea had too much emotional baggage to deal with and Yugi was trying too hard to force the relationship to work. Even still he felt like a idiot for the way he handled the situation._

 _'Should have thought about this with my head and not my dick...' His hands rubbed against his temple. 'Not to mention she probably still loves him.'_

 _Joey and Tristan had just arrived at the hospital. Catching sight of their friend, both looked to each other._

 _"For a guy about to become a father he doesn't look too good." Tristan whispered to Joey._

 _Joey nodded. "Didn't he tell ya? He and Tea split up. Because of that they decided to put the baby up for adoption."_

 _Tristan gave a surprised look. "No, I wasn't told this and are you serious? I thought they were doing well."_

 _"There is a lot I gotta bring ya up to speed with but I can tell you things were not all what they seemed." The blonde sighed a bit. "As sad as it may sound, I actually agree with this decision. A child shouldn't be living in a broken home or with people who haven't solved their own problems. Besides Tea should be allowed to go back to New York without anything holding her back."_

 _"I guess you are right. But what about Yugi?" The brunette looked over at his friend again. "Is he okay with all of this?"_

 _"It doesn't matter Tristan. He has to be okay with the decision because he started all of this. He rushed this relationship at a very wrong time. I should know..." He looked at Tristan as if to remind him of what happened between himself and Mai Valentine._

 _Another hour had past and finally a nurse called Yugi into the room where they were holding Tea. Apparently she had asked for him. While he cared for her greatly, he had to choose his words carefully. The last argument they had was quite intense and he did not want a repeat. Slowly he opened the door and their she was laying exhausted in her hospital bed._

 _"Yugi..." Tea called out in a weakened voice._

 _"Yes, I'm here." He took a seat next to the bed._

 _She slowly lifted up her hand to point to the clipboard on the counter ahead of the bed. "There is the paperwork for her. Just sign it and you can leave if you want."_

 _Yugi nodded. He was aware that they would remove the child to be cared for. Looking at the birth certificate he signed where it was needed but not without catching the name Tea selected for their daughter._

 _"Hanna Yuki Mutou" He gave a slight smile. "It's a great name for her."_

 _"I figured you would like it. It's the least I can do to name her after you."_

 _Placing the clipboard and pen down on the counter, Yugi turned to face Tea. "I really hate it when you talk like that. You aren't taking her away from me. She needs a home where their isn't two adults who are struggling to figure themselves out. Or that they are still grieving."_

 _"It doesn't make the fact that we have to resort to this any better..." Tears began to fall from her face. "They told me she has your eyes."_

 _Yugi quickly rushed to her side and stroke her face. "Hey, hey...she will be loved by good people. If not for our dire circumstances I know you would be a great mother. You just need to help yourself from now on Tea. When you are ready I'll cover your flight back to New York. So you can continue your schooling."_

 _"Yugi you don't have to..."_

 _"I insist Tea. Dancing is your true passion and you should continue it. Not wallow in your sorrows here."_

 _Her eyes began to feel the weight of her exhaustion. "Th...thank you, Yugi."_

 _Seeing her tired state Yugi decided it was best she caught some much needed sleep. "Anytime love. Get some sleep." He placed a light kiss on her forehead before leaving the room._

(Flashback end)

Yugi took a deep breath as he ended his explanation. He may have left out some details such as the promise he made to Tea about who she really loved and the conversation he had with Joey, but the rest was left for Atem to absorb. The former pharaoh had a lot to process. He had no idea that he left Tea in so much pain. His feelings for her were the same as her for him. The question now was did she still love him. But he did not dare ask such a thing. Instead he would seek information in a different manner.

"Did you two ever end up getting back together?"

"Yes, two years after the fact. Tea had a huge play she was performing in. Even got paid for it too. So the guys and I bought tickets to see her." A smirk twisted his lips. "After the show she called me to her powder room back stage. Apparently all the girls had left for drinks but she wanted to go with us instead. Yet when I saw her..."

Atem smiled. "Amazing what beauty does to a man huh?"

"Yeah." He licked his lips in memory. "She look so damn good. Toned to all hell and that outfit, just too much for me. We hadn't see in other aside from the occasional Skype call so it was pretty tense. One thing led to another and well that was the first time I had a quickie like that in the back of a Broadway stage. Thank goodness she was on the pill at the time."

"So you have been back together for a about a year then."

"Yup. After a few more shows Tea moved back here. Gave up her career as a dancer while in her peak and just became a local instructor. She said that she was happy to experience her life long dream and it was worth giving up for a life filled with genuine love. We may have lost a daughter but in learning from our mistakes we gained a better relationship."

"I'm sure she is living a loving home. Maybe one day she will want to learn about her real parents."

"Maybe." Yugi looked at the clock and noticed it was going to get dark soon. "Well, Tea is gonna be home in a few more hours so is there anything you want to tell me about yourself? You know anything happen in the afterlife aside from dealing with Kaiba."

Atem gulped quietly. Yeah, he had a lot to explain. Like how he was married before becoming pharaoh and that he too had lost a daughter.

* * *

 **Please review! See ya! =)**


	6. Chapter 4: Catching Up

**Chosen Pharaoh Chronicles Part 1: Longing Reunion & The Beasts Within**

 **Based on the original Yu Gi Oh storyline. (Combination of anime & manga canon)**

 **Author's Note: The more I'm working on this version the more I'm liking exploring new dynamics between characters. Like the bit between Joey and Yugi is going to be interesting. I understand some of you are not liking some of the changes even thought I felt the previous version was much too angsty but in I'm glad you guys are voicing your opinions as well.**

 **Also just want to thank you you guys for giving this thing a chance and sharing your opinions. They all mean a lot and I will take certain things you guys say into account since I care about my readers as they support me.**

 **Anyway enjoy!**

 **Rated M**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh it belongs to Kazuki Takahashi**

 **Chapter 4: Catching Up**

Atem and Yugi were now more in common than ever before. In all truth Atem had a family of his own during his years as prince. He and his wife Teana had a little baby girl whom they named Keanna after her mother. But sadly he could see through his minds eye entering the gardens where his wife was sitting peacefully with their child but upon his return from discussing battle plans with his father, they were missing. He'd never forget the day he eventually found their bodies in a thieves' wagon. Shaking his head slightly to fight the tears trying to break through, he continued to tell himself that it was not worth remembering those times as a naive prince. At least Yugi's little girl was alive out there somewhere. Atem tossed the memories of the family he never spoke of to address Yugi's previous question.

"I just reminisced about my earlier years as prince but that was all. Not much happened. I wasn't exactly successful in having a bride or an heir and well the rest you know is ancient history."

Yugi nodded. Something in the back of mind was telling him that Atem was holding something back. But he didn't want to force anything on the guy, especially if whatever he was hiding was a painful memory.

"Well, as for the rest of us... let me see Joey and Mia are engaged… Keep in mind it took them forever to start talking to each other again and they only bumped into one another from a speed dating event." Yugi explained.

"About friggen time they hooked up. I only burned my back for those two."

Yugi nodded. "Tell me about it. Tristan opened up his own motorcycle shop and got married to Serenity last year, Duke is running a cafe at the mall, and Bakura is spending most of his time traveling the world."

"I'm glad to hear everyone is doing well." Atem stood up from the couch to stretch his legs.

Yugi looked up in awe. He didn't know how he didn't notice before but Atem was certainly larger and a bit taller than he was before. "Jeez dude did you work out in the afterlife or something?"

Yugi had a good point Atem was a few inches taller and his musculature was much more well developed. Atem sighed and then replied.

"Well to tell you the truth this is what really used to look like. Especially you know, before my father passed away. Plus with so much spare time I would often get bored and have to find other activities to keep myself occupied."

Yugi looked at Atem with sympathy. He couldn't seem to fathom the idea that the afterlife would be boring. This only supported his idea that something was up with his friend. He decided to try and keep digging for clues.

"Hey, Atem… um what ever happened to your mom, you don't talk about her."

Once again Atem gave a sigh and had a look of sorrow to his crimson eyes.

"Look Yugi she…she died right after I was born. So that's why I don't say much about her."

"Oh, sorry. You okay?" Yugi said with even more sympathy.

Atem picked up his head and gave a quick smile before responding.

"Yes I'm fine. I met her in the Afterlife. And boy she is defiantly my one and only mother. The first thing that she asked was 'Where have you been mister?'"

They both chuckled. Yugi thought of another few questions to ask his ancient friend.

"Why don't we change the subject?"

"Okay to what?"

"Atem, once being a pharaoh I just gotta know. How many women have you slept with or are you still a virgin?"

"WHAT THE HELL YUGI! **"**

"Oh come on man it's a simple question! Okay maybe it's a little personal but hey that's what we guys talk about. So give it up how many or did one mean more than the other. You did have your royal harem." Yugi gave a mischievous smirk.

Of course Atem had to remember Yugi could be quite the pervert when he wanted to. "Yugi did it ever occur to you that I'm not like that. And I never used the harem. My father may have but I did not."

"So are you gay or something? Well that would explain a lot…"

"Yugi I am NOT gay! I loved a woman who was beautiful inside and out. Not to mention we…"

Atem covered his mouth realizing what he had just blurted out. Yugi was smiling even more impishly and was also shocked to hear that.

"Oh look the mighty king has once grown weak in the knees. So tell me who was this little princess that you must have loved vigorously. More importantly what was this princess's name?" Yugi got comfortable waiting for Atem's explanation. 'Maybe this is why he wanted to leave so bad to see his love again. But how would Tea react if I told her that? I mean she'll probably faint just on knowing Atem is back.' He thought.

The former king was mentally cursing himself for opening his mouth. He really didn't want to bring up the subject. But Yugi was still close with him and keeping secrets would only cause problems to arise.

"Her name was Teana." Atem muttered.

"Teana that name sounds like..."A bell rang in Yugi's head. "No, don't tell she was Tea's past self!"

Atem nodded and continued. He honestly didn't even want to mention that he was affiliated with the woman. The last thing he needed was Yugi thinking he was going to be after Tea just because of something in the past. Although he knew that deep down he harbored feelings for his love's future counterpart. He figured he would be selective about what he said.

"Tea reminds me so such of her and sometimes I wonder if the two were of the same soul. But don't worry I'm mostly sure that Tea is only a bodily reincarnation of Teana. Well that's at least what I think. No one has really said anything about this issue." Atem concluded his explanation.

Yugi was fascinated that certain figures in history are bodily reborn as if they were memorials. But why Tea, what did she do to change history as the others had? Was it the simple fact that she loved the pharaoh or something else?

"Yugi she wasn't the princess you think her to be. Teana was one of my personal servants. She would give me food, make my bed, cloth me, and other such things."

"And then one day you just fell in love with her." Yugi added.

"Well, yes and no. You see when my mother died Teana's mother was my wet nurse and later on had a child of her own. I grew up with Teana as my sister. Around the age of five we where told that we were not related. When Teana and I hit puberty things started to change between us . I had a crush on her since I was young. After I officially hit puberty I insisted on courting her."

"Oh wow. So this princess Teana, was she ever your wife, if so what happened to her?"

Atem sighed. He really wasn't in the mood to talk about this. "Look Yugi one day I will explain but not now."

Yugi was a bit taken back by the response. 'Something pretty bad must have happened for him to be so stern about it. Perhaps a divorce.'

"Alright buddy. I understand." Yugi stood up from his seat. "But keep in mind you shouldn't keep everything bottled up. If you ever need someone to talk to I'm always here."

Atem rested his tense shoulders a bit. "Thank you, I appreciate your concern."

The rest of the afternoon the two continued to discuss events that have occurred during the past five years. Atem has quite a lot to catch up in and as he heard more of what was happening with the others the lives, the more he realized why his father sent him back.

 _"It is time you live your own life son..."_

His father's words echoed in his mind. Come to think of it all he had really done was save the world more times than he could count. He never settled down to enjoy the smaller things in life or had any lasting joy. Perhaps it was time all of that changed.

* * *

 **Just a sort little chapter with the interaction between Yugi and Atem as it was before. See ya later! =)**


	7. Chapter 5: A Nightly Stroll

**Chosen Pharaoh Chronicles Part 1: Longing Reunion & The Beasts Within**

 **Based on the original Yu Gi Oh storyline. (Combination of anime & manga canon)**

 **Author's Note: I've put into thought that maybe I'll do commissions for this novel. Like select drawings of certain scenes in each chapter. Not sure yet but I'll see what happens. Anyway as you notice some of these chapters aren't full rewrites just more like revisions and that is a majority of this story. In later chapters you will see other more noticeable changes. So enjoy!**

 **Rated M**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh it belongs to Kazuki Takahashi**

 **Chapter 5: A Nightly Stroll**

"Hey baby you heading home?" Yugi asked through his iPhone.

"Yeah I just need to pick up a few things at the store." Tea replied through her Android.

"Alright beautiful make it quick I got a big surprise for you when you come home."

"Does it involve whipped cream like before when I found you on the couch with cream covering your chest."

"No Tea there's no whipped cream on my chest, it's nothing like that, in fact I'm afraid you might faint when you see it."

"Oh in the name of Ra don't tell me you bought a puppy."

"Whoa hell no! I mean I like dogs but what are we going to do taking care of a pooch?"

"Alright then I'll see when I get there. Love you Yugi."

"I love you too Tea, bye."

He hung up the phone and turned around to see Atem snickering after the phone call.

"What's so damn funny man?"

"Whipped Cream… on your chest?" Atem chuckled and arched an eyebrow.

"Well, you gotta be creative sometimes to keep a woman happy and it wasn't the cheap stuff either."

"Look why not try loving her up in a hot tub or something." Atem suggested. He had to hid the slight twitch he got from flashing back to a similar encounter with his wife.

"That doesn't sound too bad… hey wait a minute why would you suggest that? You won't even tell me about your sex life."

"You said be creative and besides it wouldn't take an experienced man to figure that out."

"The Gods only know what you would do."

"Well, anyway when is Tea going to be home? I can't wait to see her again."

Yugi couldn't help but feel defensive toward that comment yet he decided to pass it off.

"She will be here soon so why don't you occupy yourself with something as I get the house ready."

"Alright I'm gonna go take a stroll around town to get some fresh air."

"Okay but that leather jacket of yours isn't going to keep you warm. Take one of my coats in the closet. It's still winter so it's pretty cold out and I remember that one time you got me sick because you weren't used to it."

Grabbing a long peacoat from the closet he noticed that the arms looked a bit small for him. Upon trying it on he noticed it was a little tight but not completely uncomfortable. "Oh well, I'll be just fine. So I'll see you in an hour."

Atem left out of the front door of the game shop. He smiled at the scene in front of him with fresh white snow covering the ground. He may not be used to the cold but he enjoyed the fresh air the snowy environment brought. He walked down into town just to pass by some familiar buildings. They consisted of the Domino Café, the Big Web Arcade, the rebuilt Kaiba Dome, and even Tea's old house. He knew now only her parents lived here and he was probably the last person they'd want to see.

After sighing he took a glance at his watch and saw that it was time for him to start heading back. He took a shortcut through a small alley. Then he sensed a presence in the area. Being the winter time the sun was already gone and blackness had covered the skies. Only the streetlights illuminated the snow covered side walks. In correlation with the presence he felt, he discovered a strange set of footprints. They appeared to be like that of a dog but were larger than he was used to. The moon was full as it shined brightly in the sky and the air had a strange scent to it. Shadows started moving about as this mysterious figure came closer from behind the pharaoh. In an attempt to escape the stranger, Atem dashed into another alleyway he used to take as a shortcut to school. Unfortunately, this was exactly what stranger wanted him to do. That's when a hand was placed on Atem's shoulder.

"You know the moon is out and full tonight. Isn't it beautiful pharaoh?" Said a sharply accented voice. It sounded Greek.

Atem turned around to fully face the man."How do you know who I am and what are your intentions?" His voice was stern.

The alleyway was dark and only small streams of light pierced through the buildings that surrounded them. Then the man came into view. He appeared to be in his late twenties and had a small scruffy beard on his chin. He had a Julius Caesar haircut and was about six feet tall. The man wore a long black leather trench coat, with blue pants, a grey button down shirt, and Timberland boots.

"Who are you?" Atem asked.

The taller man smiled."You may know me as the first wolf shape shifter but historically I am former king of the Arcadian Greeks, Lykaon."

Atem had to reach far in the backs of mind for his knowledge of Greek history and mythology. "Wait you weren't turned into a wolf for serving flesh of a child to prove that the gods were not as they say they were."

"Well, partially true but it was the body of an already dead child not one that we killed. The historians like making me out as the bad guy when really it is the gods who aren't exactly good."

Atem folded his arms but kept his guard up. "Doesn't make what you did sound any better, not that I really cared for the gods anyway."

"Not care much for the gods? Ha. That is interesting statement coming from a man whom can control three of his own. But in my case, I was young and naïve but I proved my point now didn't I. The rulers of Olympus are not what they claim to be, they share every flaw that we mortals do. But I digress with my motives."

The former pharaoh rolled his eyes. "Look Lykaon I don't care about your sad story! Just tell me why you are here. Do you want my powers or do you want to destroy the world?"

The Greek held up his hands."I mean no harm Pharaoh. You should know better than that. Our cultures, Egyptian and Greek were quite friendly with one another for millennia. We shared ideas and resources and one of our own was your last pharaoh. Or should I say queen."

"Cut the history lesson Greek. Now get to the point for I have a life to live."

Lykaon knew exactly what Atem's intentions were. He smiled and held out a document.

"Look I know you have to talk to that new girlfriend of yours but there is something I need to take care of first. Hell, when I'm done with the procedure it might help you out when you have that little conversation with…what's her name again..." He looked at the document closely. "Ah Tea. Hm pretty name, sounds like the rumors of your wife being reincarnated were true. Well last time I heard of Teana was about twenty-five years ago when I first saw Keanna. She wasn't a little baby anymore. She's grown quite a bit into a fine young woman."

Atem felt rage come over him. He assumed that his family was safe somewhere far beyond anyone else's reach. Perhaps this man was the reason his family was not in his home in the afterlife. He went into a protective mode like a male lion defending his pride. Atem turned quickly and grabbed the man who was five inches taller than him and slammed the Greek into the brick wall. Lykaon would be lying if he said he was not impressed by the pharaoh's physical strength. Not to mention he knew of this man's magical abilities so part of him was worried to get on his bad side.

"Look Atem we're more alike than you think. I was a king too and I had a family. A wife and daughter… they were also taken away from me. I know how it feels. But while my old wife doesn't love me anymore you at least have a chance for a new life with someone that you love."

Atem let him go and cooled down a bit. 'How does he know all this information about me? Was he sent here by someone?'

Then his eyes widened remembering his father's last words ' _You'll understand when you meet some friends of mine.'_

"I apologize for acting like that it's just that I was worried that something may have happened to my family." Atem muttered with his head down. 'It's too late to try and protect them now. I had my chance to do so when they were alive but I failed. Now they're gone and I don't know if I'll ever get to see them again.' Atem thought.

"How come you said the last time you saw Keanna? Did you meet them somewhere? If so please tell me!" Atem pleaded.

Lykaon flicked his wrist to straighten out the document in his hand. "Yes I did meet your daughter a few decades ago in the afterlife. However, your wife disappeared when I met her and as of five years ago your daughter's location also changed. When I was debriefed on this whole thing I had to see Keanna again. The exact location had been classified to me. In fact I came in blind folded. You know for her protection. She and her current guardians have been under the radar in case any enemies of yours were still lingering around. I really wanted to show you the contents of this document that your daughter sent me to deliver but I'm running out of time tonight. Perhaps another day." Lykaon responded as he put the document back into inside of his coat pocket.

"How is she? Has Keanna grown well? She probably hates me for not being around doesn't she?" Truthfully Atem didn't want to hear the answer but he had to know.

"Keanna is doing fine. And no I highly doubt the girl hates her beloved father. Wasn't exactly your fault that you haven't been around. She is quite eager to meet you. The princess also mentioned that she thanks you for making the difficult decision of locking away your soul to protect them from the dark forces."

Atem remembered that decision and that's the real reason he did it to protect them in death as well as the world. And as Teana's father had wished to never have that look of royalty in his eyes ever again. Teana's father hated Atem for not protecting his daughter and baby grandchild. Atem really didn't look the same from when was he younger, well except for now.

"Look Atem I cannot tell you much right at this moment. But your daughter wanted me to tell you something your wife said before she disappeared. It was in case you guys would never meet in the afterlife."

Atem looked up with sadness in his eyes.

"What did she say?"

Lykaon cleared his throat and continued.

"She said that she wants you to move on and be happy. I guess she knows about that girl Tea. Though it surprises me how similar the two are. Looks only have slight changes but the personalities are a perfect match. Not to mention the natural connection. Besides it's pretty damn obvious that you two like each other a lot. Hell I'd almost say that Tea is Teana through and through with only her past memories missing."

Atem clenched his fists trying to ignore what Lykaon was saying about the similarities between the two. "She said that… but why let me betray her trust… our marriage. I told her that I would love no other even if I lose my own sanity. And please enough about the similarities between her and Tea. I'd rather not think that my best friend lays with my Queen."

"I see why this love triangle works. All three of you are equally stubborn well at least from the stories I've heard."

"Who I am to break such a promise? Hell I was too chicken shit to say anything about this to the others."

The Greek glanced at his watch and realized that he was going behind schedule."Look Atem, perhaps you should take all possibilities into consideration especially if two women you claim are in reality one. The fact that your wife disappeared the same year Tea was born seems very suspicious. You see a few others and I are here to help you. Now let us change the subject, I haven't got all night to do this. Oh by the way may I ask you something?"

Atem nodded and signaled him to continue.

"You have played games that involved the mind, body, and soul. You've summoned monsters from a parallel universe. You can even summon the great Egyptian Gods. You've even merged with some of these monsters but tell me pharaoh have you ever thought of being one? I mean have it be part of your flesh and blood, something you could have as part of your body and feel all emotions when in it's beastly form. You know from experience I know that the beast within always seemed to show who we really are and how we really feel."

"Where are you getting at Lykaon?"

"You'll understand in time but please forgive for what I must now do."

Atem opened his mouth to respond but it was too late. Lykaon was turning into something as shadow magic surrounded his form. It seemed to be all too natural for it to be a mere illusion. Whatever it was seemed living like its human form and all that was different was the physical appearance. His eyes sharpened and turned into a shining white, teeth grew into fangs, ears extended to a point, dark grey fur covered his body, and his nose grew black with rubbery texture to it. The bridge of the man's nose and his mouth started to extend into a robust snout. A pair of bottom teeth at the back of his mouth pointed upward from his beastly lips. Then sharp claws came out of his fingertips where normal nail once was. A dark blue pendant surrounded his neck and his bluish-grey skin were covered in strange symbols. The long trench coat and jeans still covered his new form. Lastly he grew a bit of a mane around his neck from the excess fur. The transformation was complete Lykaon had fully turned into a genuine wolfman also known as Lycanthrope.

* * *

 **Lycanthrope is an actual Duel Monster card I was describing as Lykaon and Lykaon is an actual character in Greek mythology. Looking forward to your reviews and see ya next chapter! =) If I don't get enough reviews I won't be updating as fast so please contribute!**


	8. Chapter 6: The Beast Within

**Chosen Pharaoh Chronicles Part 1: Longing Reunion & The Beasts Within**

 **Based on the original Yu Gi Oh storyline. (Combination of anime & manga canon)**

 **A/N (LOOK HERE): Holy s**t, I'm actually writing this thing again. After so many painful months of college and getting a new day job, I actually threw myself back into writing. I missed you guys and saw the plights for an update so here is one now. Had to rewrite a lot since this website deleted my previous progress after 90 days.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh it belongs to Kazuki Takahashi**

 **Chapter 6: The Beast Within**

Lykaon stood in the alleyway with his eyes fixated on the pharaoh before him. His sharp teeth revealed as his lips curved into a smile. A chuckle emerged from the transformed Greek. Atem was taken a back from the whole situation. In the beast's hand was an illuminated small tablet with a image curved on it.

"No need to fret. You see it is my responsibility to give you the abilities of this creature as soon as possible. Normally we would have a less invasive procedure for this but unfortunately we do not have that luxury tonight." He lifted the tablet closer to his face. "Now I have to do this the old fashion way."

With powerful jaws, Lykaon chopped down on the tablet and dark magic covered his fangs. Looking back at Atem, he gave the signal for him to come closer.

"I need to you to come to me Atem."

The pharaoh was already in the process of backing away and grabbed his cartouche. "Why would I follow the words of a beast such as yourself? Now be gone before I summon my loyal magicians!"

Lykaon chuckled again. "Mahad and Mana? We are all close friends at this point. But since you seem to be quite the hard head I'll have to make this quick."

Just as Atem's pendant started to glow, Lykaon lunged at full force knocking the king to the ground. With the man now pinned, the Greek proceeded with a bite to Atem's shoulder. Atem screamed out more from the shock then the pain. He felt the magic flow into his body and with an unknown strength then pushed Lykaon off of him. Lykaon got up from the ground and watched Atem carefully. He knew the next few moments were to going to be crucial. Atem sat up as best he could, holding his bleeding shoulder.

"Like I said before, please forgive me. You left me with little choice."

"Fuck off..." Atem groaned.

He wanted to say more but his own speech seemed to have left him. His body was surrounded with shadow magic and like Lykaon, he too began to turn into a dark creature. The dark colored waves of energy clouded his form for several moments before revealing the beast Atem had become. A black furred beast warrior with a fearsome snout aligned with sharp fangs, pointed ears, razor like claws, a large muscular body built for battle, and red lines running though the side of his face striking out his crimson eyes. A deep baritone growl escaped his throat as he met his gaze with Lykaon's. Atem had become the Pitch Black Warwolf. Normally adorned with armor, Lykaon felt fortunate that Atem had not learned that skill yet. Already he could sense the immense power coming from the new Ka wielder. Yet, a piercing scream sounded off from a short distance away. To Lykaon it was nothing more than another mortal but to Atem it was all too familiar. His fierce expression turned to one of concern as he leapt off into the alleyway, in search of the distressed individual. Lykaon rolled his eyes and huffed at the action.

'Oh shit here we go.' Lykaon thought. He ran after Atem to see where he was going and control any collateral damages.

Meanwhile Tea was packing up groceries in the back of her car for Yugi. Little did she know an tall stranger would grab her from beyond and drag the woman into the nearest dark alley. Tea bit his hand and screamed.

"Somebody Help Me Please!"

The criminal pinned her to the wall and once again covered her mouth.

"Listen bitch just be quiet! Do what I say and you'll make out of this alive. Perhaps a little knocked up but alive none the less."

Tea shrieked in horror. She could never fathom why these terrible events always happened to her. She mustered all she had to kick and wiggle out of the man's grasp but to little avail. He then pulled out a knife and threatened to inflict more harm than he intended. Not knowing how to react, Tea froze in fear, but thudding could be heard through out the alleyway. It was as if someone was running at a great speed and was bouncing off the brick walls. Deep baritone howls echoed and this now caught the criminal's attention. Yet he could not pinpoint where the sounds were coming from.

In a flash a large figure jumped down from above. Tea's eyes widen as she saw a board individual standing behind the harasser. It had the presence of shadow monster but something seemed vastly different about it. A familiar aura resonated with Tea but she couldn't completely figure out what it was about the beast. The wolflike creature grabbed the assailant and turned him around. The beast's crimson eyes glowed bright and it growled at the man. The harasser quickly moved out of the creature's grasp and held the knife to Tea's throat.

"C-c-come any closer and she'll get it!"

Tea winced from the proximity of the blade to her skin. She began to hyperventilate not knowing if she was coming out of this situation alive. The beast's eyes glared at the man with rage. Then the Eye of Horus appeared on its forehead. The wolfman roared as it lifted up its hand and shouted an infamous spell.

"Mind Crush!" cried out a deep baritone, commanding voice.

A wave of light energy blasted out from the creature's hand and hit the assailant with full force. He fell on the ground motionless. Tea knew that voice from anywhere but HE was nowhere to be seen. The beastly wolf came up to Tea and huffed at her. She was shaking in fear from the powerful being in front of her. It hunched down a bit and sniffed for a moment. Then locked eyes with the woman. It reached out a hand to Tea but she instinctively smacked it away. This time the creature stood up straight, the glow in its eyes dimmed and expression softened. From the roof of a building, Lykaon watched careful as the two met each other. He was completely shocked when Atem said the name of the woman.

"Tea it's me." He said in a husky struggling voice.

She then looked deeply into his eyes and saw who he was. It was HIM not an illusion. Then a shiny object caught her attention. Embedded in the black fur was a platinum cartouche with HIS name carved on it. This was the last piece of proof she needed. She couldn't help but gasp in joy and screamed.

"Atem it is you! You came back to… save me again! Oh by the Gods I've missed you so much!" Tea squealed out as she hugged the fur cover man tightly.

Atem wanted to say 'I know' but a few names and a spell was all he could muster for tonight. This new form was taking its toll on his mind. In response to Tea he gently huffed at her again and returned the hug. She tilted her head and asked.

"Atem w-what happened to you? Why are you a… werewolf?" She took a better look at his form. "Surprised to see you have clothing on you."

Atem shrugged and then nuzzled against Tea. He too had missed her greatly. It did not help that he now knew of all the unrequited love between them. She ran her hand through his surprisingly soft fur and looked ahead.

"C'mon I'm going to have to take you to my car. You should be able to fit in the back. Can't have people panicking at the sight of you."

Atem nodded and followed Tea's lead. Lykaon on the other hand followed from a distance. He had to keep track of their destination. If his hunch was right they should be heading to the home of the former vessel. There was a lot of explaining to do after all. As Tea approached her blue Honda, it began to lightly snow. Her grocery bags were on the ground and she did her best to salvage what she could. Atem tired to keep his profile low and quickly squeezed himself into the back seats of the vehicle. His now large head poked out of the back car door window to make sure Tea did not get into anymore trouble. The woman was practically a magnet for it. Closing the hood of her car she rushed to the driver's seat.

"Please keep your head in the car. You are way too big to act like my dog." Tea started the ignition.

Atem followed her orders and bowed his head inside the vehicle, ears folded back. Inside he leaned forward poking his snout in Tea's direction. Her eyes met his and even in his current form, she could never resist his gaze. Tea gave him a warm smile but quickly shook her head.

'This is not the time Tea' She though to herself. Before driving off she decided to give Yugi a call. Surely he would be the first person to want to know that his best friend has returned to the world of the living. Meanwhile, Yugi was at home waiting for Atem to get back. Not to mention he was wondering what was taking his girlfriend so long to get groceries. It had been like two hours and he started to get a little worried about them. Then his phone started ringing. Tea's number showed up on the caller ID and he picked it up.

"Hey, Tea where are you?" Yugi asked concerned.

"Yugi you won't believe who I bumped into!" Tea replied joyfully.

"Who Jesus?" Yugi said sarcastically. Although he had a feeling Atem probably ran into her by now.

"Well, you're close but no. It's Atem he's back! But there is one little issue."

"Wow you compared Atem to Jesus that's something new. Uh, what would you say if I told he was your surprise when you got home? Oh well I guess he bumped into you during his stroll into town."

Tea gasped and couldn't believe that he was her surprise. She'll defiantly have to thank Yugi for this tonight.

"Well you said he was walking… so do remember him looking like a lycanthropy?"

"A what?"

Tea sighed at the statement and explained. "Yugi that's just another word for a werewolf! "

Yugi froze not knowing how to react.

"The hell a werewolf? I don't remember him telling me he was one. Honestly don't know what to say about this. I'm guessing you want me to come over there and help you?"

"No, I got him in the car safe and sound. Well, he actually saved me from some mugger."

Yugi panicked a bit. "The fuck? You got mugged? Are you alright?"

"Yes a bit shaken but I'm fine. I honestly think I'm desensitized from this shit by now. I'm gonna make my way to you now. Love you." Tea then hung up the phone and looked back at Atem.

"You might want to sit back if you can. I've been told I'm a fast driver." She zoomed off to Yugi's house and Lykaon was not far behind.

Upon arrival, Tea parked in the shop's small driveway. "You mind helping me with the groceries?"

Atem nodded and helped gather the numerous plastic bags. Yugi was watching television when he heard his door open. Tea walked through the shop and into his living space. Right behind her was the newly transformed Atem. Yugi yelped at the sight of the creature and landed on the floor from the couch. Tea laughed.

"I warned you about this you know."

Yugi got up quickly. "That doesn't make him look any less terrifying."

Atem groaned as he strolled forward and placed the bags in the kitchen.

"Oh c'mon he doesn't look that scary. Just think of him as a giant dog or something. We have seen way worse you know."

"I'm glad you can be so calm about this." Yugi followed Atem in the kitchen. The guy was putting away the objects and functioning like a regular human being. Nothing from what he expected. "How the hell did this happen to him?"

Tea shrugged. "Hell if I know. He rescued me like this. I'm surprised he is mostly clothed. Maybe he isn't a werewolf."

Yugi gave her a confused expression. "Gee he has a wolf head, human body and lots of fur. Seems like a werewolf to me."

"No Yugi, like not an ordinary one." Tea folded her arms. "He was able to perform a Mind Crush on the guy trying to hurt me."

"Seriously?" Yugi took a closer look at Atem. "This monster does look pretty familiar to me come to think of it."

At that moment the doorbell rang. Atem's ears perked up and he growled in the direction of the door. Tea rushed to open the it and a six foot tall man wearing a trench coat greeted her.

* * *

 **Feels good to be back. As I always say I'm not making any promises on my updates but take advantage that I've been in a good mood to write lately. I removed the bit with Joey from the previous version, felt it was unnecessary and I didn't make him a cop in this version. Also made it sound less silly. So yeah you guys should totally review asap hehe XP see ya!**


	9. Chapter 7: Revelations & Confessions

**Chosen Pharaoh Chronicles Part 1: Longing Reunion & The Beasts Within**

 **Based on the original Yu Gi Oh storyline. (Combination of anime & manga canon)**

 **A/N: This is another group of chapters that have major changes from the original version. Naturally I like how I'm setting up these next couple of filler chapters. It feels more nature and to the point.**

 **Based on the original Yu Gi Oh storyline**

 **Rated M**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh it belongs to Kazuki Takahashi**

 **Chapter 7: Revelations and Confessions**

"Good evening Ms. Gardner." Lykaon greet Tea with a charming smile.

"Uh who are you?" Tèa asked a little hesitate.

Lykaon tried to act coy."Is Atem here I'm a friend of his. Oh where are my manners? The name is Lykaon, I was former king of the Arcadian Greeks."

"Um you mean the same Lykaon from Greek mythology. The one about a man turned into a wolf from 4,000 years ago?"

He chuckled and looked at the girl. He saw why Atem has such an appeal for her. She's young, beautiful, smart, and those sapphire eyes are quite legendary.

"Ah yes, I see you know your mythology and like Atem I've been around for quite a while. Well here's my badge I am one of the first Duel Monster shape shifters. I'm here to assist you with Atem's new condition."

Tea grabbed the golden badge and examined it. A carving of a wolflike monster and Greek letters surrounded the object. Flipping the badge around the back was adorned with a symbol of a Horus eye inside a pentagram. The metal looked authentic but she still kept her guard up. Lykaon saw the worried look on her face. 'She must really care about him a lot. I can't blame her the pharaoh's record is full of him also getting himself in deep shit.' He thought understandingly.

"Wait a minute you mentioned you were the first Duel Monster shape shifter? Did you do that to Atem?" She asked firmly.

Before Lykaon could respond, Atem walked to the door and placed on hand on Tea's shoulder. He motioned for Lykaon to come inside but not before giving the man a growl. Tea seemed puzzled.

"You trust him?"

The pharaoh sighed deeply and nodded. From their previous conversation, he guessed Lykaon was a friend of his father. They all walked into the living room. Yugi saw the tall man and he could instantly sense the powerful aura he had.

Atem gestured and allowed the man to introduce himself. Before he could do so Tea explained.

"Yugi this is Lykaon. He's a 4000 year old, Greek king and is known as history's first werewolf. He says he can help us with Atem's new ability."

"Spot on Ms. Gardener and now to address Atem here."

Yugi, Tea, and Atem took a seat on the sofa. Lykaon pulled a wheelie chair from Yugi's desk.

Lykaon continued his thought. "He is not a werewolf as he may appear. Well in Ka terms he is a known as a warwolf. The Pitch Black Warwolf to be exact. I have transferred this Duel Spirit into his body and have enabled him with the powers of a beast Ka. We call people with this ability Ka shifters. Or you might know them in his era as Duel Monsters."

"Wait a sec. If you could make him shift into a Duel Monster why not make him a dragon or something along those lines?" Yugi interrupted.

"Because I one I happen to like my own kind. Two, I was told to select a beast that was fairly inconspicuous. A warwolf is a lot easier to control than having him fly around as a dragon wouldn't you say?" Lykaon looked at fairly irritated Atem. "I apologize for the inconvenience but it had to be done.

"Why does Atem need to be a beast monster? Doesn't he have a enough power?" Tea questioned.

"As you know the pharaoh is still human and had the weakness of one. Now with a Ka in his flesh he is no longer vulnerable to those weaknesses. You cannot be too careful with an individual like him. Now this form takes a toll on new users more than humanoid Kas, which is why he cannot speak too much at the moment. He might also have some behavioral changes. Beasts tend to show more a person's true colors."

"Well is there anything major we need to worry about?" Tea asked.

"Oh no Atem is functioning well for his first turn and he will be talking again by tomorrow. He'll revert back to human as he sleeps."

Yugi scoffed. "Alright thanks for this information but you can't possibly expect me to believe that you only came here to give my friend some Twilight bullshit. Why the hell else are you here? You said someone told you to give this ability to him."

The Greek nodded. "Yes, I and several others were assigned to accomplish a mission of establishing the pharaoh back on this Earth. We also had to clean up some loose ends."

"Loose ends? Just tell me if there is a new bad guy we gotta worry about." Yugi was started to become frustrated.

"I'm sorry I wish I could answer that with full certainty but it was rumors passed around the parallel universe. I'm sure you two are aware of this universe of Duel Monsters from your run in with Darts." He saw the couple give surprised expressions at the name drop. "Oh yes I know everything about all of you here. Anything and anyone associated with Atem has be debriefed to all those involved in this mission."

"Debriefed? Okay what the hell is going on here?!" Yugi gestured his hands.

The wolf king sighed. "I wish I could tell you everything I know but that is up to your friend here." He motioned at Atem. "Have you told them yet about what we discussed earlier?"

Atem perked his ears up before folding them back. He shook his head before displaying saddened eyes.

Tea looked at him. "Tell us about what?"

"Like I said I can't really say." Lykaon looked eyes with Atem. "You have to tell them by tomorrow alright? This whole thing is going to swing into motion very quickly."

The pharaoh appeared hesitant and grunted. Lykaon huffed.

"Fine you want me to tell them for you."

"NO!" Atem growled out in a distorted voice. Everyone in the room flinched in shock.

"Well glad you can speak when needed. You better keep your promise come tomorrow, alright?" Lykaon returned his gaze to Yugi and Tea. "Now what I can reveal to you is definitely entitled knowledge. I was the one who adopted Hanna Yuki Mutou."

"What?!" The couple yelled out in unison.

"Yes. I have your daughter, safe and sound. I was told about what happened and took the child into my care. I and several others have been raising her for the past four years."

A tear suddenly dropped from Tea's eye. "How... is she?" Her voice was becoming shaky.

"She is doing well Tea. Quite a smart child for her age, but what can I say, she has had amazing caretakers."

Yugi stood up. "I want to see her."

"Oh of course. She will be returned here tomorrow. Well, if you two are willing and ready to have the little one. I'm not going to return the child if you two are still working out whatever issues you had."

Yugi laughed and looked at Tea. He gently grabbed her hand. "No I think we've worked out the kinks over the years haven't we?

"Yeah." Tea wiped her cheek and felt a type of reluctance she was not expecting. "But are we really ready for a child here?"

"Why not? We don't have to worry about diapers, formula, and carriages this go round. I think after a day of cleaning up we can make a home for her. She can have Gramps old room."

Atem looked on and listened to Yugi give optimistic points to Tea about becoming parents. The woman looked incredibly concerned. Atem did not blame her. Anyone would be nervous especially in their situation. Perhaps the question was their relationship ready for this. Lykaon could also sense that one party was being more hesitant than the other. The last thing he wanted to do was force anyone into raising a small child.

"How about this, I will let you two think it over night and you can call me tomorrow morning." He brought out a smartphone and displayed his personal number before handing the device over to Yugi. "If you are truly ready I can then have her belongings packed up and by tomorrow night she will be moved in here. Sound fair? Or do you two need more time."

Tea gave a smile. Finally someone thinking this through. "Yes, that would be best. I think Yugi and I need to have a long conversation."

Yugi opened his mouth to respond to but he decided the conversation was better to have in private. "I agree and..." Yugi got up from his seat and extended a hand. "Thank you so much for taking care of her all these years."

"Anytime." He chuckled. "You are considered close to royalty so your bloodline is as important as the man behind you. Now it is getting quite late and I have to go to my other obligations. Tomorrow is going to be a big day."

Just as Lykaon was about to leave, he turned around and directed himself at Atem. "You better tell them about what you and I discussed earlier. And if not I'm spilling the beans myself you got it?"

Yugi and Tea looked back at Atem with curiosity. He nodded his beastly head as a promise to the Greek. With the reassurance, Lykaon left the shop. Once they were alone, Yugi walked to Atem's side. He looked at him with stern eyes, "So you got something to tell us?"

Atem pointed a clawed finger to his mouth indicating that he still could not speak in complete sentences. Although Yugi was not having it. He had a feeling the topic Lykaon brought up has to do with the princess Atem mentioned in the morning.

"Well, I know you are fully functioning." Yugi walked to his desk and grabbed the nearest pen and notepad. Opening to some blank pages, he handed the pad to his former alter ego. "You can always write down what you have to tell us. I'd like to know now."

Tea came up behind him. "C'mon Yugi we should at least eat first before interrogating the guy. Besides I'm sure whatever he has to tell us isn't so bad..."

Yugi interrupted Tea's sentence. "It is because I asked about this earlier and he passed it off. He is hiding something. If a random stranger comes into our home and demands this guy to spill the beans then I think the subject matter is extremely important for us to find out ASAP."

Atem rose from the sofa. His beastly form overshadowed Yugi but his features remained docile. He took the pen and paper, then gestured toward the kitchen. Both Tea and Yugi followed him to the table. He took a seat on the left end. Atem wrote a single sentence to start the conversation. He passed the notepad to where Tea was seated across from him. She and Yugi read the written message,

 ** _We are more alike than you know, because I too had a family._**

Tea gasped and placed a hand over her mouth. Yugi sighed and walked over to his fridge. Pulling a magnet off he retrieved a menu.

"Let's order take out tonight. This is going to be a heavy talk."

Tea and Atem nodded in agreement. She slide the pad back to Atem as Yugi made the phone call.

"It's okay Atem, you can tell us more."

He wrote below the first sentence and passed the object again.

"Yes make everything a large please. Thank you." Yugi put down his iPhone and leaned over to read the new message with Tea.

 _ **I was wedded to one of my servants at a young age. She was also one of the royal court's dancers. Her name was Teana.**_

Yugi nodded. "I remember you told me about her. I'm guessing this all happened before you became pharaoh."

"Well, this is the first time I'm hearing about this." She looked over the statement again. "A dancer with a name similar to mine huh?"

The pharaoh's ears flattened out almost as if he was embarrassed. He had a hard time looking at Tea in eyes after revealing this information.

"He thinks you are just a bodily reincarnation of her. However, he isn't completely sure about that." Yugi passed the paper. "Unless Lykaon gave you some more information."

Atem wrote again.

 _ **Lykaon mentioned that I should start to think of Tea as the future Teana. That they share the same soul. Missing memories. We aren't sure.**_

"You got any proof for this? Like could you give her those memories?"

Atem shook his head in a definitive no.

Tea sat back in the chair. She was unsure how to handle this new information. "So I had a past self. But if I was technically a princess of Egypt, then why was I not there when we went to help Atem in his memories?"

Atem wrote some more.

 ** _A year before I became king, Teana had a child. My daughter Keanna._**

"Oh my gosh, you had an heir." Tea said aloud.

Yugi's expression softened. "So that's what you were hiding. You were trying to protect her weren't you."

A soft groan emerged from Atem, almost sounding like a whimper. His crimson eyes appeared glazed over but he did all could to fight back the tears.

"Atem, what happened to them. Why weren't they recorded in history or in your memory world?"

He was reluctant to answer, but he had to write down something for now.

 _ **I will just say we were separated. I do not want to discuss the details at this time. I promise another day I will fully explain.**_

Yugi pursed his lips together forming a thin line. "C'mon you can tell us, we won't judge you."

Atem shook his head vigorously. Not another detail was being revealed. He has already told them enough sensitive information.

"Let him be Yugi. I think we have a lot to think about with what he has already told us." Tea got up and walked over to Atem.

She embraced him with a warm hug. Atem rested his head against her shoulder. He certainly needed the gesture. Even writing about the subject to his best friends nearly drove him over the edge. The more the subject was brought up, the more Atem started to wonder if what Lykaon said was true. That Tea was Teana's reincarnation. Not just in body but also in soul. He resonated in the embrace for as long as he could.

'If we are destined to meet each other in this time period, then fate has been all too cruel to us.' Atem thought to himself.

* * *

 **Getting into the swing of things again. Hopefully I can keep this pace for a while before I disappear again lol. Anyway, things are getting heated and emotional very quickly here! Please review when you guys get the chance! Reading them keeps me going further!**


	10. Chapter 8: Mixed Feelings

**Chosen Pharaoh Chronicles Part 1: Longing Reunion & The Beasts Within**

 **Based on the original Yu Gi Oh storyline. (Combination of anime & manga canon)**

 **I have a duel cameo as I like to call it. Since this saga isn't all about dueling I decided to add a mention of it in this chapter and probably a few other times throughout the story. This basic scene wasn't too hard to write since I play the game myself. Anyway a lot of changes form the original story here. Also a bit of lime in this chapter. Enjoy!**

 **Rated M**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh it belongs to Kazuki Takahashi**

 **Chapter 8: Mixed Feelings**

Once Yugi's food order arrived the trio all ate quietly at the table. Only Yugi and Tea made some small talk about their days. She spoke of the new students she acquired at the local dance studio. Atem was glad Tea was still doing what she loved, especially after all the turmoil Yugi told him about. He really hated that he could not speak. He would love nothing more than to join the conversation. Although at the same time it might have meant a deeper discussion about his lost family. He tried keeping his emotions back and continued to finish his meal. Yet the tension he held was so strong that biting down on the plastic fork ended up breaking the object. The loud snap caught the attention of Yugi and Tea. The couple laughed and handed him a metal fork.

"Here this shouldn't break under those huge choppers of yours." Yugi chuckled.

As they all finished their meals, a long silence plagued the group. Tea noticed Atem's eyes seemed distant, as if he had a lot on his mind.

"You okay there?"

Her soft voice pierced through him. Almost transporting him to another time period but Atem was able to keep his composure and address the woman across from him. Even after the night's dangerous altercation, she was still able to appear stunning to him. Hell, he swore she looked even better then he remembered. She is a fully grown adult after all. He nodded not wanting to worry the woman with his lingering thoughts. Remembering that he and Yugi still had some semblance of a mind link, he did his best to keep it shut on his end.

"Hey why don't we all chill out for the rest of the night? I sure we're all tired." Yugi suggested.

Tea gave her boyfriend a raised brow. "And what exactly are we going to do at a time like this?"

Yugi grinned and looked at his former partner. He led the two into the living room. He sat Tea on the sofa and squeezed Atem in his wheelie chair. Proceeding to grab a nearby coffee table, Yugi carefully positioned the object between the two. Atem and Tea looked at each other, perplexed by the Duel King's action and watched as Yugi ran up the stairs to his bedroom. He returned with a fairly large leather covered box. It was a bit dusty but it seemed well taken care of.

The brunette rolled her eyes. She never thought that thing would ever come out of storage. "Yugi is that what I think it is?"

He opened the box and inside was smaller boxes with taped on labels. Some were labeled with Atem's name on them.

"Look Tea I know you aren't too bad at Duel Monsters and I was wondering if Atem still had some skills. Besides it's a fun game we haven't played in a while."

Atem smiled for the first time all night. A small huff of approval emerged from his throat. His clawed hand reached in the box and pulled out the small boxes marked with his name. Examining each label carefully, he had almost forgotten all the incarnations he and Yugi had created so many years ago. A dark red box seemed to stick out to him more than the others. Pulling away the magnet cover, the pharaoh removed the cards. To his surprise they were now covered in plastic sleeves. The feeling was odd to his touch and Yugi noticed his friend's curious look.

A chuckled escaped him. "Well if a duelist wants his cards to last him a while it is best to place them in protective covers. Makes shuffling a lot easier too."

The Egyptian made a groan that sounded similar to an 'oh'. He tested his friend's theory to his surprise, the shuffling was a lot smoother. Yugi smiled, nothing like a favorite hobby to ease the tension. Directing himself to Tea, he pulled out a light blue deck box.

"Here I updated your fairy deck a bit." Tea grabbed the object and looked back at Yugi with disbelief.

"So why don't you duel, you're much better at it then I am?"

Yugi gave the woman a kiss on her cheek and produced a mischievous smile.

"Cause I want to see you guys play against each other. Plus if he still has all the talent I remember the guy for then I'd like to keep my title for just a little longer."

"You know you're evil right?" Tea commented sarcastically.

Atem chuckled and nodded in agreement earning him a nudge from Yugi.

"Alright bubby, looks like you picked your darkness deck." Yugi said as he pulled up a calculator app on his phone. The device rang with a start up tune. Of course Kaiba Corp had to create a mobile application for dueling.

"Look Tea don't expect to become Queen of Games anytime soon because that darkness deck he built is a bit of a doozy." Yugi warned.

Tea sighed, figuring she was lucky to last a few turns with the former duel champion.

"Alright this is just for fun so there's no pressure." Tea said calmly.

Atem nodded in agreement and shuffled the stack of cards just as expertly as he used to.

"Okay I'll keep score as you guys play. So are you two ready?" Yugi sounded quite excited.

The two nodded and drew their cards. Tea looked up with a pondered expression on her face, for they had forgotten to choice who goes first.

"Uh Atem since you're the reigning champ why don't you go first?"

The beastly looking pharaoh shook his head and bowed it in Tea's direction. His crimson pools were filled with nothing but sincerity.

"Heh, well I think the pharaoh is being chivalrous today and it looks like he wants you to make the first draw." Yugi confirmed.

"Alright but I'll make sure he regrets it." Tea replied confidently. "Okay Atem here goes nothing." She placed a couple of cards facedown and summoned her first monster.

After about twenty-five minutes the duel was over with an obvious winner. Tea looked on confused at events that had just transpired. She had him right there, with one of her strongest monster out and he just pulls victory from the air. Atem played a card that seemed all too simple to give him the opening he needed.

"Wow normally the guy would play some complicated combo or ultra rare card to make a come back but never this. I think this is the first time I've seen someone win through a Mystical Space Typhoon and then attack with a re-borned monster. It's kind of hilarious if you think about it." Yugi chuckled as he typed in Tea's life point count to zero.

Tea still sat there perplexed. She laid out the final turns in her mind. 'I had destroyed his most powerful dragon and had made through his traps and countered with my own. Then I pulled out my Wing Weaver, which I summoned back from the grave thanks to Premature Burial and had him pinned down. I later played Card Destruction knowing he had answers. I had him with only two cards in his hand and nothing on the field. So I attack, and course he discards Kuriboh. I thought that's all he had left and he was stalling. Then he plays Mystical Space Typhoon destroying my premature burial and my Wing Weaver. Then activates Monster Reborn to bring back his Summon Skull and finishes me off. How the fuck did I let something as stupid as that happen without a counter spell or something. Geez I feel fucking stupid.'

Atem reached out a hand, placing it on Tea's. He motioned for them to shake on the game. He was never one to gloat on his victories but remained fairly chivalrous. This aspect of him always amazed Tea. How could someone so regal and skillful be so humble. Yugi grabbed the cards of the table and placed all the objects back into their rightful places. Standing up and stretching out from the prolonged sitting position, the man gave out a tired yawn.

"I think we all had a long day, I'm gonna call it quits for the night. How about you love?"

Tea also felt the heaviness in her eyes. "Yeah, go ahead I meet you up there."

Yugi nodded and grabbed the large box before making his way upstairs. "Atem, you can sleep on the couch. There are some blankets in the closet next to the bathroom if you need it."

Atem looked around to try and locate the area Yugi was talking about. Tea giggled and picked up his furred hand.

"C'mon I'll help you get settled in."

As he followed her into the darkened part of the home, they both walked into the small bathroom. With his now beastly frame it was a bit of a tight fit for the both of them. Tea noticed that Atem's shirt had puncture holes surrounded in a dried up pockets of blood. His black fur probably hid the injury from her sight.

"Oh shit, Atem where did this come from?" She tired to examine the wound closely but the ripped up fabric was in the way. She sighed in frustration. "Can you remove your shirt for me? I want to get this cleaned up."

The man nodded. The motion was a struggle with his enlarged wolf head but he removed the piece of clothing none the less. Tea damped a gauze she received from a cabinet and began to work on the injury. Wiping away the dried blood she dug into his fur only to notice the wound was closed up. Perhaps this beast Ka he was given also provided Atem with fast healing. Unbeknownst to her, the hand she had on his shoulder was not removed and Atem grabbed it to place down. His thumb slid in circles along her smooth skin. Constantly living his life as a spirit, he had forgotten the marvels of touch. Particularly touching someone he cared for so dearly, someone he loved. The two met gazes. Crimson orbs met sapphire. Tea felt herself being mesmerized and an old buried emotion began to rear its ugly head. Not to mention her subconscious brought up an almost forgotten statement.

 _I'm not telling you to stop loving him, I never could. But I just ask that you love me as well._ Yugi's voice from several years ago echoed in her mind.

'No not this shit again.' Tea thought to herself as she shook her head. Atem looked at her with concern as the woman squeezed out of the bathroom. He followed her as she grabbed a blanket and pillow from the closet. Handing them over to Atem, she did all she could to not make eye contact. He hated seeing her in any form of distress so with a firm grip he grabbed her forearm and pulled her close to him. With all the mental energy he could muster he spoke some words.

"Tea, tell me...what's wrong?" His voice was deeper than normal but Tea could feel the tenderness in his question.

The two ended up on the sofa yet again but this time Tea was on the chopping block for answers. However, she just could not find the strength to confess the feeling that had briefly overcome her. Yet, with the man right in front of her, whether he was in a different form or not; there he was in flesh and blood, she could not repress the fire from so many years ago. Although Tea knew she could not reveal them either.

"It's nothing Atem. Just had a hell of day. You know with getting mugged and all." She lied. Yes, the dire experience was not something she would easily forget but in all honestly that incident was not nearly as painful as the struggle going on in her subconscious and her heart. Yet, with heightened senses, Atem could ear her heart flicker in a faster pace. She was certainly bothered by something. But it was not his place to bother his beloved.

'Beloved? Are you kidding me?' Atem mentally shook off the voice causing feelings of desire to run through his body. Surely he did not want this creature he had become to jump the poor woman in front of him. No matter how much he longed to do as a human. Continuing to look over her form, Atem could not stop himself from admiring every piece of the dancer's figure. Ugh his loins ached the woman greatly. Three thousands years was not a celibacy of his choice.

"Maybe I should be asking you what's wrong..." Tea's voice snapped the pharaoh out of his fantasies.

Unfortunately all he could do was shrug. Perhaps he should grab that pen and paper again. He gestured a writing motion but it only met with Tea's giggle. By the gods that sweet laughter drove him nuts.

"It's alright. I get that you can't speak too much. But Atem please, when you're able to talk again don't hide any of your feelings anymore. I know there's something bugging you and I wanna help. So I just want you to know that if there is something you can't discuss with Yugi, you can come to me and I'll listen to every word." Tea said as she grabbed his clawed hand and caressed it gently.

Her touch could entrap him any day but he too could feel the tiredness capturing his body. Atem nodded at Tea's offer and nuzzled his snout against her cheek. She giggled at the response from him. Tea thought she shouldn't keep Yugi waiting any longer and kissed Atem's cheek goodnight. The kiss was certainly a surprise. He watched Tea carefully as she pranced up the stairs and into Yugi's room. Atem let his body fall onto the sofa with the pillows and blanket in disarray. He wanted Tea as his own so badly. Now he knew how Yugi must have felt as Tea was in love with another so many years ago. Ironically for him, a tang of jealousy returned to his conscious. In an attempt to distract the conflicts of his thoughts, Atem fixed his sleeping arrangements. It didn't matter what manner he organized the pillows on the sofa, the firing desire flooded his brain. Those two were his best friends, and he was not about to comprise that friendship over his emotions becoming undone. Turning off the living area lights, he plopped aggressively on the couch and forced himself to sleep on the swirling thoughts plaguing him.

Meanwhile Tea was in the process of changing into her pajamas. She was currently trying to find a clean pair of sweat pants to sleep in but a comment from her boyfriend paused her movements.

"You know you don't sleep in your panties anymore. So why not make me happy and stop looking for your pants."

Yugi was on his laptop looking at some random articles. But his eyes were locked on to her lacy covered butt. She gave the spiky haired man a glare that could cut right through him. It was winter time and his room was always freezing but perhaps it was alright to please her lover every now and again. He gave an innocent pat to empty space next to him on the bed. Although he pretended to be more entranced on the activities on his computer. While she would never admit, she quite enjoyed his suggestive games. Submitting Tea climbed into bed.

"Hey baby." He said simply smiling. When she moved close enough he grabbed her by the waist, pulling the dancer close to him.

"Hey to you too." Tea looked at the laptop screen to see what her boyfriend was reading. It was something on Egyptian history and as she moved her eyes across the page she couldn't help but spot out a certain name.

"Googling Atem are we?" She asked Yugi sarcastically, who smiled in response.

"Yeah, I'm trying to find out some more information about what he told us so far." His eyes continue to dart around the article as if he were looking for a certain piece of information.

Frowning slightly Tea wondered exactly what Yugi was looking for. "You know I'm sure there is a good reason he did not want to discuss any further details. Just be happy he revealed as much as he did."

"Well, we are his best friends and even if it was some tragic event, it is not fair that I basically spewed out my life story and he gets to push his own aside." He clicked to another link he had found for more articles.

Tea was now very curious why Yugi was so obsessed with this subject. "And he seemed incredibly uncomfortable even thinking about it." She paused. "Wait, life story? What did you tell him that you think makes this so unfair?"

"I told him about how we got together and how you were feeling. If it wasn't from my mouth, I know Joey was definitely going to give him the facts about all that happened. I couldn't really lie about why we put our daughter up for adoption now can I?"

Heat rose up Tea's cheeks. Then she knew that Yugi must have mentioned that she was dealing with her unreciprocated love for Atem. Yugi caught the anxiety radiating from his girlfriend.

"Don't worry I didn't say every tiny detail. Especially about what I told you that night. All that stuff is just between us okay?" He removed one hand from the laptop to caress hers.

She didn't have to pretend that she didn't know exactly what Yugi was referring too. _I'm not telling you to stop loving him, I never could. But I just ask that you love me as well._ Those damn words kept popping up in her head for first time in the past couple years. Something she thought she had long gotten over. But no, now he was back and living them to boot. However, Yugi seemed naive about that little detail. He was sure that Tea was his and his alone. Confident that after a few years the old wounds had worn away. His violet pupils then suddenly widened. Bingo! An article from the Cairo Museum website and the source just so happened to be written by the Hopkin's family. 'I'm gonna have to send a thank you email to Rebecca and her family.'

Tea noticed Yugi inch closer to his bright screen. "What's up Yugi? Did you find what you were looking for?"

"Most definately..." His darted over the page. "It looks like my assumption was right."

"And what was your assumption?" Tea was now starting to read the article herself until her eyes rested the on same spot Yugi's were focused on. She gasped slightly and put a hand over her mouth.

"Atem's beloved Teana died before he became pharaoh..." Yugi frowned in sympathy for his friend. "They aren't sure of exactly how she died but they known from a passage written on wall of her tomb that she died young and it was during the reign of king Akhenamkhanen a.k.a Atem's father. Therefore she died before the time we were sent."

"This must have devastated him..." Tea commented.

"Depends how she died." Closing the device, Yugi decided he had seen enough today and didn't want the sad news on his conscious. "But what it does not really explain here is what happened to their kid."

Tea nodded. "Yeah, wouldn't she have become Pharaoh at some point. Egypt has had other female pharaohs."

"Well, they haven't discovered another body, nor is there even a record of him having any children. To be honest now that I know his wife died I wish not dwell on this for the rest of the night."

Tea nodded in agreement. "Me neither." Then a thought popped in her head. "Speaking of kids, we need to talk about this thing with Hanna possibly coming back."

He placed the laptop in a messenger bag near his bed. A heavy sigh emerged from his nostrils.

"Why is this still a possibility to you? Are you really not ready to start things over the right way?"

She was a little surprised at Yugi's choice of words. "The right way? The fuck is that supposed to mean? The circumstances around her birth was anything but right and the both of us know it."

Uh oh, he set her off. "Woah, hold up babe. I'm not trying to force anything on you, I just thought that deep down you always wanted to have her in your life. I remember that look you gave me in the hospi..."

"Enough, I get it." She cut him off. "Yes, I would love nothing more than to raise my own child but what I'm concerned about is whether our relationship is ready to handle this."

His violet orbs widened. A fear set in him. A fear that he hadn't felt since they first ever got together. Joey's warnings rang in his head. _Give all the love you got but also give her the time and space to move on from the other dude._ Other dude? What Atem had to do about them resolving their relationship issues was beyond him. Unless that was the main issue to begin with. He tried his best to ignore the doubt causing his blood to heat up.

"Is it because we've only been together for the past year? Had thoughts of going back to New York?" Nothing but empty questions.

Tea scoffed at the idea of flying back to the Big Apple. Good money but the hours were murder. "My career is not in the way of me being a mother, especially now that she isn't a baby anymore. I'll say it again my serious concern is us."

Shit. Doubt never felt so cold. "Alright, is there any current issues you would like to talk about." He felt he was walking on thin ice. And the king's presence downstairs was not helping.

"I mean we haven't had a serious fight in a long time but like you said it's only been a year and I don't want it to pop up again. I don't need you trying to step up to something you cannot handle yet."

Oh he has heard those words before from arguments in the past. Probably the exact same argument that split them up. He was never entirely sure though nor did he dare ask now. Yugi didn't even tell Atem about that exact fight. Only Tea and Joey had the nerve to call him out on his bullshit.

 _For a while Yugi would make the argument that his approach to the relationship is what took Tea out of her depressive state. That where would she be without his love. Then he remembered Tea's firey eyes as she yelled to him. "Just because you claim to be filling a so-called hole in my heart that doesn't make you HIM! I don't need you trying to step up to his level got it!"_

The Duel King had to think of something to lighten the conversation. "Look lightning never strikes twice right?" He gave her a half-hearted smile. "And who says bringing the most precious thing in our lives is going to spark all that bad energy between us. Just give it a chance. Maybe we need this." He definitely needed it.

Yugi somewhat had a point. Although their lives have been full of events and prophecies repeating themselves. But maybe just maybe, this time it would be different. She would be lying if she did not want to see her little girl again.

"Fine. We can have her here. But under one condition." Tea held up her index finger to his face.

Yugi grabbed the hand and placed upon it a gentle kiss. "Anything for you my dear."

"If things go south, we will not fight over her. It will be equal and overall her choice."

He never liked hearing the word 'if' come from her, but it was his job to listen and support Tea. What kind of a boyfriend would be if he didn't?

"Of course love. Now c'mon..." He tugged her arm to pull the woman closer to him. "Give me a kiss."

She surprised him with a slight lunge forward. Laying back into the kiss, Yugi held tight to the her waist. Breaking away for a moment of air, he moved his eyes over Tea's exposed legs. Remembering why he requested she remain in her underwear he proceed to lighten the mood and sooth an ache growing in his loins.

"Actually I planned focusing on the rest of tonight on the woman who I love so dearly."

Tea decided to play coy. "I see and who would this woman be?" She sent a seductive smile.

"Oh let me see..." He put on a seductive smile of his own. "She has these gorgeous sapphire eyes that captivate me."

She couldn't help but blush at the description he gave her eyes. He then careful positioned himself over her body in a swift motion. Yugi's eyes travel up and down her body absorbing every detail so he could carefully choose his next words.

"Her face is that of an angel beaming with all the wonders of her amazing personality. And she has a heart purely made of gold. "

He moved one of arms that was supporting his body to begin caressing her thighs that were well toned from her experience as a dancer. "Not to mention she has these incredibly sexy long legs."

She sighed in content as his touch brought shivers up and down her spine.

"It's just you and me now Tea. It's been a while since we had some fun time." Yugi said as he planted sweet kisses along Tea's neck.

"If by awhile you mean last week." She met his lips in a flutter of teasing kisses. "Just remember we have to be quiet. Atem is sleeping downstairs after all."

"I'm not the one who makes the most noise now am I?" A few more delicious kisses.

"Just shut up and get naked." Tea gave him another sweet long embrace and shut off the lights for the activities to come.

Moments later Atem heard the banging and creaking of the metal bed frame from upstairs. Quickly, he took a pillow to muffle the noise but these damned sensitive ears were not aiding his cause. He growled in frustration of trying to ignore the noise and get some sleep. Yes, fate was especially cruel, there was his best friend fucking his reincarnated wife. Whether that theory was confirmed or not, he still had feelings for the brunette. Now the question swirling around his head was if he should interrupt them. Atem certainly wouldn't want someone to do that to him. Not that he be so inconsiderate of guests in a small house. He wasn't living in a giant palace anymore. Nor was Yugi a king to do whatever he wished. 'Ah fuck it.' Atem rose from his position on sofa and angrily walked up the stairs. He curled his hand into a fist and banged on the door. To add to his plea for peace and quiet he let out a threatening roar.

Yugi almost jumped out of bed from the roar and ceased all movements. "Shit."

"I told you he was going to hear us." Yugi then placed a hand over her mouth.

"Shhh." He waited to hear Atem moved away.

Atem felt satisfied after a few moments that the noise stopped, he proceed to turn tail and head back to sleep. Then just as he was midway down the stairs, his ears turned to another even more disturbing sound. Slapping skin. Yugi of course not wanting to end his fun had moved Tea and himself to wall beside his closet. One of her hands was stretched out grasping the wall and the other muffling her cries of ecstasy. Her rear was poised up with Yugi continuing his thrusts from behind. In their perspective the new position was a lot less noisy, but it did not eliminate the pounding bodies producing the wet slaps. The pharaoh figured there was nothing he could really do to make them stop entirely. Honestly who would want stop having sex? Especially with a woman of such beauty. 'Stop it. Stop it now.' Atem mentally slapped himself. He didn't think his pants could feel so incredible tight, particularly in the form he was in. There is a first for everything. Strolling to the bathroom, he opened a cupboard under the sink. Pulling out a couple of cotton balls, he placed them carefully in his pointed ears. Returning to the couch the he plopped back and once again forced himself into some sort of semblance of sleep.

* * *

 **Hmm that little concept keeps popping up. Is Tea really Teana? Who knows... Hope you guys enjoyed this and returning readers I hope you enjoyed the changes I made. PLEASE leave your REVIEWS, it really helps keep me going. Until next time!=)**


	11. Chapter 9: A New Threat

**Chosen Pharaoh Chronicles Part 1: Longing Reunion & The Beasts Within**

 **Based on the original Yu Gi Oh storyline. (Combination of anime & manga canon)**

 **A/N: Alright guys so I noticed I used to leave this big unnecessary text about the summary and that I don't own YGO blah blah blah. Think I'm going to start removing those after the first chapter.**

 **Anyway here is where the action gets started, returning readers there are big changes and it was a really hard decision to make but I think the way this chapter ends a bit more interesting than the previous version. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 9: A New Threat**

The next morning arrived and piercing sunlight awoke the young couple. Their nudes bodies sprawled out in the heavy blanket from the previous night's loving making. Tea rubbed her eyes and looked at the digital clock which read 8:30. It was her day off and she originally planned it to be alone with Yugi but with Atem around and their daughter on the way that has all changed.

"Morning beautiful, I hope you had an enjoyable night." Yugi greeted. To his surprise a sight of bare supple breast were present for a good morning hello.

She saw her lover's gaze and grabbed the blanket to cover her bosom. Earning a sad moan from Yugi."Oh of course I did even though I had the shit scared out of me. This bed of yours is pretty loud though." Tea giggled.

Yugi smiled and gave her a quick kiss before rolling out of bed and getting dressed. "Yes but I am the master of improvising, no?"

All he earned from his remark was a laugh but that was enough to satisfy his ego. Instead of staying in pajamas he decided to dress in black jeans and a white button down shirt. He had to prepare his home for more guests after all. Quickly heading downstairs to confront what he still thought would be a beast, only to find Atem in human form still asleep and completely covered under a blanket and numerous pillows. Yugi chuckled remembering Atem still wasn't used to the cold weather. Tea dressed herself in blue jeans and a yellow blouse before coming down the stairs as well. She also saw the pharaoh back in human form. Finally. She would've hugged him if he wasn't still sleeping.

'Damn he's still so adorable when he sleeps.' Tea thought in amusement.

"Well should we wake him up?" Yugi asked nudging her.

"I say leave him. He'll need the extra sleep."

"Why do you say that babe?"

"Because he had a rough night." Tea pointed out.

"Oh yeah, still I think he should get up."

Yugi walked over to Atem and heard some sort of mumbling as if he were saying a name.

"T-T-Teana please don't leave me p-please"

Yugi strolled into the kitchen and poured himself a glass of cold water. Returning to the sofa he bent the glass spilling the contents on Atem's face. He certainly didn't like the sudden wake up call. Atem ended up rolling off the couch throwing the blanket and pillows askew. He was now on the cold hardwood floor only in his black pants and torn up socks and it was all in front of Tea. Her face reddened and she couldn't help but stare at his perfect form. His rock hard abs and toned chest were what stood out the most for they seemed carved out of stone. Atem gathered himself and stood up. Realizing his state of undress and he grabbed one of the blankets to cover his bare chest.

"Morning wolfman." Yugi said.

Atem noticed the blush on Tea's face and his pride suddenly was not so hurt. That was one point to him. Although hearing the comment Yugi made about him brought up the memory of what occurred last night. Lykaon's little furry gift.

"Wolfman really Yugi? Just be glad I didn't eat anyone."

Yugi laughed. "Very true. By the way man, I owe you. Saved Tea's life yesterday. Again..." He couldn't keep track how many times Atem had done so.

Ah yes. He typical duty of protecting the girl that always seemed to get herself in trouble. Whether she knew it or not. Maybe he should start teaching the woman how to fight.

"Of course. I would never let anything bad happen to her." He tossed the blanket on the sofa figuring there was no need to be acting silly covering himself. It only earned more stares from the brunette. Not something he would complain about at all.

"Hey why don't you put a shirt on before Tea passes out from looking at you." Yugi tossed Atem his duffel bag.

Tea gasped. "What! Why the hell would I pass out?"

"Babe you're kidding me right? I saw the way you were looking at him. Shit. I wished I could look like that."

Atem gave a deep chuckle. Oh the irony. He searched for another shirt to wear in his bag and found a red polo. Hopefully this one wouldn't get ruined by some asshole with sharp teeth.

Yugi pulled out his phone. "Well before we do anything, I'm gonna give this Greek guy a call."

After a long phone call and breakfast the trio took a trip to the Domino Mall. They needed new bed sheets and pillows for Hanna after all. Tea decided to pick out some other materials while the boys went to the cafeteria for a bite to eat. The food court was located on the ground floor surrounded by tall glass windows peering out to the busy streets of Domino City.

"Wow I see they changed this place quite a bit huh Yugi." Atem slurped the rest of his milkshake. He greatly missed the taste of the darn thing.

"Oh yeah, all for the better too. Tea and I come here a lot more often now." Yugi commented.

Yugi was still eating a chicken wrap when he looked across the table to see Atem's plate cleaned of its former contents. He did order a large serving of spare ribs, but now all that was left were clean bones. Atem then noticed Yugi's staring.

"Something wrong with my side of the table?" Atem pondered.

"Yeah, you have been on a meat eating binge all day. First this morning with the bacon and now this, I really don't know how you eat ten ribs in a few minutes."

Atem chuckled noticing Yugi's point. "I haven't had a living body in so long I probably just miss the luxury of it."

Yugi interrupted. "Or that's the wolf in you coming out. It's a miracle you haven't been peeing on every tree you see."

Atem's smile dropped and gave Yugi a stern look. Almost let a deep growl slide out too."Fuck you."

"And fuck you too." The two couldn't help but laugh. It was like old times, hell better than old times. They actually got to sit across from each other and talk bullshit.

Yugi took a sip of his soda. "You know I'd never thought you'd come back down here." Then another bite of his wrap. "You were always like family."

The pharaoh stopped his laughter. "Trust me I had no clue I was coming back either. I appreciate you welcoming me in your own family."

"Anytime." Yugi jabbed the straw of his soda to break up the ice and catch whatever of his root beer was left at the bottom. "So what did you think about that Lykaon guy and what he told us yesterday."

He got no reply from his friend. Then Yugi noticed Atem staring out the window they sat next to. He did the same to see what the hell was so damn interesting. It was nothing special, just a mother and daughter enjoying themselves at the park across the street. Then it hit him. 'Poor guy...' But he had to remember that he knew a fact Atem has yet to reveal himself.

"Look I know you must miss your family a lot." Yugi sympathized.

Atem snapped out of his daze. The word 'miss' did not do the ache in his heart justice. But the human vernacular did not come up with such a word yet.

"Of course Yugi, more than you know. Truthfully it would be a dream come true to have the woman I loved so deeply and my own daughter. But..."

"But what man?"

"I feel as if fate does not find me worthy of that position. Even if I were to see my daughter again, she would be grown by now. Probably wondering where the hell I've been."

Yugi felt like slapping the guy for putting himself down like this. He attempted to try their mind link as he had done yesterday but Atem was keeping his guard up.

"Dude stop saying shit like that. People are gonna think you're depressed or something like that. Besides why don't you think you're worthy of having a family again?"

Atem bit his lower lip and looked back at Yugi trying to think of a way to explain his reasoning, without revealing too much information. He also had to make sure Yugi wouldn't be able to read his mind. A rant then ensued.

"Because of dark deeds I've done in the past when I was younger. Besides, look at me! I'm not a normal human being anymore. It's bad enough that I'm a 3000-year-old king with magical powers. Not to mention everywhere I go there is always danger or some stupid call to duty. Who am I to put my loved ones in that kind of a situation?"

Yugi crumpled up a napkin and threw it at Atem.

"Dude, shut the fuck up already. I'm tired of hearing this shit come out of your mouth. Lighten up, like I said, we love you like family. I'm sure you'll see your own at some point."

"I can only hope so." Atem then finished his milkshake.

A loud boom sounded off and the ground shook, alerting everyone in the mall cafeteria. Yugi jumped in surprise and Atem stood from his seat. He sensed something was very wrong. A cloud of dark grey smoke could be seen in the park just across the street. Several people were spread across the field; knocked unconscious from the impact. Through the smoke was the silhouette of a large entity. The mysterious creature gave a deafening screech and revealed itself with a swift movement of its bat-like wings.

Atem's eyes widened at the sight of the demon-like creature standing in the debris. The fiend had the body of a gargoyle and a face covered in a brain textured skin. A central spike pierced the grey matter accompanied by spiral horns. Sharp human like teeth adorned its jaws. Thin strands of silver hair ran down the black skinned demon's body. The beast's hands had thick long black claws. Its legs were long and muscular with hoofed feet. A dark aura glowed brightly around the demon showing the power it possessed.

Atem's heart began to pound even faster when he witnessed the same little girl from earlier near the area of the occurring chaos. Her mother lay as one of the many unconscious victims. Peering up the child saw the monster and her little legs drove the girl to run for her life. Stretching out its wings, the fiend started to chase the youngling down. Yugi looked on with frightened eyes at the events before him and then they shot to the empty seat with a leather jacket on still on its back. He did not process the speed in which Atem ran out the door the very minute he saw the creature take flight. The beast held out his hand high to create a dark fireball. A screeching cry emerged from the being of darkness as it was ready to take the life of its first victim.

Meanwhile Joey was walking down one of Domino's many busy streets and caught a sight of the monster flying in the park. The blonde ran down the sidewalk to reach the inside of the park only to find someone he thought long gone had beat him to the punch. Atem finally closed the gap between him and the child just as the demon released its attack. The pharaoh wrapped his arms around the little girl's form and using his body as shield against the blast. In the wake of all the commotion Tea rushed to the cafeteria meeting up with Yugi. She followed his gaze to outside and Atem taking the impact of shadow magic. At the moment of collision Yugi, Tea, and Joey screamed out Atem's name.

Without a second thought Yugi rushed from the mall to the park ahead. Tea was close behind him. He stopped in the street where Joey came into view. The two met gazes and reverted back to the smoke and swirling debris. The black clouds enclosed the area in a circular motion. However, this only made the group much more anxious about the final outcome. Then a strange golden glow appeared through the smoke and debris. Yugi and the others stared at the scene before them with shocked eyes.

The small girl gripped the stranger's shirt as tightly as she could. Her head buried in his chest. Once the smoke began to clear, she looked up with wide eyes in awe. The cartouche around Atem's neck was glowing brightly and a golden orb surrounded him and the child. He loosened his grip to display the magic he had performed. The little girl stared at the orb and clapped in glee. Atem smiled at the child's innocence despite the dire situation they were in. Looking to the left he was relieved to see the girl's mother out of the blast's radius. All those laying on the ground were starting to wake up. The demon roared out in frustration. Atem knew that he had to reunite the two as quickly as possible and deal with the beast behind him.

"Come little one. Let us go to your mother." Atem picked up the child and ran to where the mother was slowly rising from the ground.

As he approached the woman, Atem placed the girl down and helped the mother up from the dirt. Little did he realized that the beast was making yet another attack, but this time it was larger. Releasing the shadowy ball of energy, Yugi and Tea yelled out in unison.

"ATEM WATCH OUT BEHIND YOU!"

The Eye of Horus shinned brightly on Atem's forehead and he swiftly turned around. He would have to generate a larger protective shield but a slim blue figure dropped down in front of him and absorbed the blast. More smoke and debris flew around the area causing everyone to duck their heads and cover their eyes. A minute passed before the plum began to dissipate. Yugi ran without a second thought, Tea attempted to follow but Joey held her back.

"Woah, I'm not have da both of you actin' stupid! Dat's my job."

"But Joey..."

"I think he'll be fine Tea."

As the Duel King trudged through the broken up dirt and lingering dust, he came close enough to see an old friend from many years ago.

"Silent Magician..."

The magic wielder then spun the steel and jewel decorated staff at lightning speed and redirected the attack toward the fiend. Within an instant the beast disintegrated upon impact. A gasp of awe emerged from all those watching the conflict. The staff stopped spinning and completely removed the black mist around them. The magician was a different color than Yugi remembered, not to mention a whole lot more curvy. Royal blue and white robes and armor adorned the slender hourglass frame accompanied by a white jeweled magician's hat. Flowing silvery hair dropped down the shoulders, and as the magician began to turn around, a tan skinned face was revealed. Atem froze. He was not shocked that the powerful magician was a woman but that her eyes were blood crimson. Just like his own. The structure of her face also made him reminisce of his old beloved, only confirming the racing suspicions in his mind.

"Keanna..." Atem mumbled under his breath.

* * *

 **Okay so in the previous write, there was a scene with the Winged Dragon of Ra. As I reread it, I sat there like wow that is so extra for a small conflict. Hence why I decided it was unnecessary for the rewrite despite how cool and badass it was. Don't worry the dragon will arrive at another point. Also that new cliff hanger is a doozy eh? Please review, I wanna hear what you guys think about this! See ya next time! ;)**


	12. Chapter 10: We've Got Company

**Chosen Pharaoh Chronicles Part 1: Longing Reunion & The Beasts Within**

 **Based on the original Yu Gi Oh storyline. (Combination of anime & manga canon)**

 **A/N: Back into the action, while I love writing these parts, it is always the most challenging. Well enjoy!**

 **Chapter 11: We've Got Company**

The Silent Magician relaxed her form and reverted back into a regular human being. The woman was dressed in a blue peacoat, a white fluffy scarf and her long legs were covered in black leggings and knee high brown boots. Her long brown hair swished as she turned around to face those behind her. Thin red and yellow wispy bangs framed her face and complimented her crimson pupils. She smiled and addressed the man in front of her.

"It's good to finally see you dad."

The last word of her sentence struck Atem's heart like an arrow. He could only stand there, speechless even as the child and mother he rescued fled to safety. His little girl was right there in front of him. Well, as he predicted she was not so little anymore. Hell the girl was almost as tall as he was. His daughter laughed.

"I know you must be thinking I'm some sort of ghost but I'm as real as you are." Keanna reached out and grabbed her father's hand.

Half of him wanted to cry and the other half wanted to fall to the ground, but Atem figured neither would be appealing. Instead he pulled his daughter into a long awaited embrace. He squeezed and squeezed, telling himself never again would he let go. Finally he managed to find the mental capacity to speak to her.

"I've only dreamed of this moment Keanna." He parted from the woman and gazed at her. "My have you grown."

Keanna swore she heard her father's voice begin to break. "I've dreamed of this moment too pa."

A young man about the same age as Keanna, ran up to the father and daughter. He had shoulder length wavy hair, tanned skin, and emerald eyes. He was dressed in a similar peacoat but of a dark brown color, a knitted green scarf, blue jeans and black Timberland boots.

"You know I could have handled that thing for you right?"

Once the man was next to them, Atem realized the individual was a head taller than himself.

"Oh and have you take up all the fun?" Keanna laughed. "Dad, this is Joshua."

The two shook hands for a moment, before Joshua bent slightly down and giving a quick bow. "I am you and your daughter's new serving priest."

Keanna turned to the direction in which Joshua came from and gestured her hand for a small group to come join them. At the same time; Yugi, Tea, and Joey approached Atem.

"Hey, what's goin' on here?" Joey called out with his arms spread wide. "One minute I'm walking down the street and the next minute there is damn Duel Monster attacking the city again."

"And it was probably going to get worse if we weren't around." A familiar magician's voice commented.

Atem looked in the voice's direction to see one of oldest friends. Mahad looked the same with the exception of the modern attire, as always with his long dark brown hair going a little past his shoulders and the fact he was over six feet tall. Beside him was Mana with her wide-eyed cheerful expression and wild hair.

"Mahad! Mana! What are you guys doing here?" Atem called out.

"We are here to keep you company and to make sure that you keep your ass out of trouble!" Mana answered in a loud tone.

"Mana, control your volume." Mahad commanded only getting a snort from Mana. "What she means my pharaoh is that we thought you might need some help and so we brought a few guests to assist you in this new life of yours."

Atem rolled his eyes, even after three thousand years of telling him other wise, Mahad was still hooked on the formal speak.

"You really need to get rid to that bad habit of referring to me as 'pharaoh' all the time. First of all we are friends and second of all I'm not even a king anymore so drop it." Atem chuckled.

Mana joined in the laughter. "I know right. I tell him the exact same thing and he still does it."

Joey was getting impatient that no one was answering him."Ok can someone explain what the hell is going on? I mean first Atem, and now you guys! And who the hell are these people?"

"Relax Joey." Yugi examined the new group. He recognized two of the six. Catching a closer look at the young woman, he noticed the strong resemblance she had to Atem. However, what scared him most was the similarities she shared with Tea.

"Oh my goodness...are you his daughter?" Tea beat Yugi to the punch.

Keanna nodded. Suddenly the sirens of police vehicles and chattering of news crews began to surround the park. Keanna rolled her eyes. "For the love of Ra, did these idiots have to get involved. Aren't these people used to this shit by now."

"I'll go make sure they don't pull anything funny." Mana jogged in the direction of the police officers.

Yugi looked at the woman with disbelief. "Is she ready to handle modern law enforcements?"

"She'll probably put to a spell on the them and press until we have things squared away here." Mahad answered.

"I see..." Yugi noted not to mess with the new group of magicians in front of him. But his eyes were caught with two other men that were not introduced to the group. The one that stood out the most was a well-built tanned man around Atem's height and age. His hair color was the same as Atem's as well but not as crazily spiked. His attention was then drawn to the silvery white haired and blue-eyed taller male. Hell he was taller than everyone there. Yugi swore the guy looked a bit like Kaiba, but not as pissy.

"So can you introduce the other two people behind you since no one wants to tell me who they are?" Yugi asked.

"Well they are..."

The blue eyed individual pointed out to a formation of dark clouds right above them. "We can have formal introductions later. I think we got more company."

Ominous clouds blocked out the sunlight and lightning spread through the center of the formation. A black portal opened in the eye of the storm. Red flames burst out, followed by long coils of a red and black serpent. Then the head of the beast emerged. One set of menacing jaws inside another, and a golden crest decorated its forehead. Sharp talons attached to leather wings stretched out of the portal, fully pushing the creature into the current dimension. The enormous beast roared with such immense power that it created downward gusts. Atem looked upon the monster with awe. He swore it reminded him of Slifer the Sky Dragon. Quickly the lengthy dragon swooped down to the group's level. As it came closer, a shadowy figure could be seen riding right behind the behemoth's crest. Once close enough, the dragon bowed its head and its master revealed himself. The dark figure was covered in a black cloak and was surrounded by a deep purplish aura. The man chuckled evilly and pulled over the hood to reveal his identity. He was an a middle aged man with a thick beard, light green eyes, deathly pale skin, bald with tattoos on the top of his head, and lastly a scar across on his left cheek. A menacing smile graced his bearded lips.

"Well, well if it isn't the great pharaoh Atem. I have heard so much about you, especially about your slaying of Zorc the Dark One." A rasped tone voice spoke from the dark figure.

Atem tensed up and stood in front of everyone as the Eye of Horus shined brightly on his forehead.

"If You Value Your Soul Then You'll Leave This Place Immediately Or Else I'll Remove You Myself!" Atem roared in a venomous voice.

"Don't get too cocky pharaoh for I'm not a man to be taken lightly. Isn't that right Uria!" The demonic dragon roared yet again.

Atem laughed in an intimidating manner and took hold of his cartouche. The creature before was nothing more than a mere false god. And it was time the real ones come out to play.

"You obviously don't understand the amount of power my gods possess. Now I shall demonstrate, COME FORTH SLIFER THE SKY DRAGON!"

A bright beam of red light pierced through the dark clouds and revealed the shining sun as another red and black serpentine being emerged from the heavens. Great wings spread and the sky dragon roared in glory. Slifer met eyes with Uria before coming down near Atem's side and lowered its massive head. He looked at the god and nodded with reassurance. Leaping up, Atem grabbed one of the dragon's spikes and hurdled himself onto the dragon's back. Atem wasn't surprised about the electric feel of the dragon's aura, his power was that of thunder. The surges running through his body gave the pharaoh one hell of an adrenaline rush. He figured he was going to need for the fight. Uria looked upon its lighter counterpart with fiery eyes and snarled bearing its huge fangs. Slifer growled in response and flexed its wings causing dark clouds to form creating a sound of booming thunder. Uria's wings began to sear in red flames. Both beasts continued to size each other up, each awaiting their master for the call to battle.

The dark figure chuckled. "Your Egyptian God pails in comparison to my Sacred Beast."

The sky god was becoming agitated. His second mouth opened with electric energy gathering into a sphere.

Atem knew that it was now or never. "Slifer Attack!"

Uria rushed towards Slifer, catching the god's second mouth shut with its own jaws. Realizing the collected power was becoming too much to contain, Uria directed Slifer's head upward sending the thunder blast to the heavens. Atem braced himself for the impact as the beasts dueled it out. He never doubted that the Sacred Beast monsters were a force to be reckoned with. Another strike from the demon god shook Slifer's head back sending Atem off balance. As if Uria knew the pharaoh was struggling to hold on, it dragged the battle into the skies. He held onto the god's scaly back for dear life but Atem felt his grip began to fail. The dragon's bodies continued to intertwine as they fought with teeth and claws. Wings were swung at each other and tails engaged in a sword fight. Atem lost his place and started sliding down the dragon's lower neck while trying to find another grip point. He ended up holding on to one of Slifer's spikes yet his hands were becoming numb. Gritting his teeth, a moment of realization hit him. He was not without a greater strength within.

Atem concentrated as hard as he could with his eyes tightly shut. He did his best to block out the occurring chaos around him. Yet with a strong push from Uria, Atem slid off the spike and went plummeting down. The group watched from the ground as a figure dropped from the sky. Yugi's eyes widen.

"He's falling and you guys are just going to stand there?"

"Fear not he will be fine." Commented a familiar sharply accented voice. It was none other than Lykaon himself to join the group. The Greek turned to see an old friend. "Oh I'm glad you could join us Roman.

The man addressed as Roman was the individual with semi spike red and black hair with a small amount of golden bangs. His lips twisted into a very familiar smirk. "Of course I wouldn't miss your handy work. Although I wish I was picked to gave him a ka."

"So having your niece wasn't enough? Now shut up and watch."

Seconds before reaching the ground Atem felt a surge of energy combined with a rush of adrenaline. He had the distinct feeling that he was now able to turn. Instead of darkness, a golden aura surrounded his being. Upon impact the pharaoh landed on the ground on all fours. Dust and debris flew into the air from the shear force of the fall. Standing from his crouching position, Atem motioned his hand to clear away the dust. His friends and allies gazed upon Atem's beast form. Unlike the previous night, his body was covered in the sparing pieces of jagged armor on his arms and legs. A flared kilt and jeweled belt covered his waist and a horned piece of armor adorned his chest. Behind him a regal flowing dark red cape fluttered in the wind. Atem opened his blood crimson eyes before giving a powerful roar. Citizens around the area were either running for safety or staring in awe. Lykaon gave a smile, he was proud Atem was able to equip the beast's battle armor. Above them the two serpentine dragons continued to clash in the clouds. One striking with fire and the other with lightning. Although a flash of light shined through the clouds. Emerging out of the battle was yet another dragon, the Berserk Dragon. On the skeleton like creature's back was Uria's master. He approached the group yet again as if to challenge them all.

Lykaon turned to Yugi. "Listen Yugi, you might want to take Tea and your friend out of here. We don't want any unnecessary casualties."

"What are we just supposed to sit here and let you guys fight on your own?" Joey questioned with frustration. "There's gotta be a way we can help."

Mana had returned from her stalling of the authorities. Hearing Joey's plea she moved the group behind her and Mahad.

"Fine you can stay but we can only do so much to protect you from this guy."

"ENOUGH!" The dark stranger spoke. "That man's life will be taken by none other than myself as revenge for slaying my great master."

A long finger was pointed at Atem. Even faced against another dragon he did not have any fear in his body. Although he was curious about this stranger's identity and who his supposed master was.

"And just who the hell are you? Who is your master?" Atem commanded, his voice slightly distorted from his beast form.

The dark individual laughed and responded in a deep tone.

"I am the great Zorrath! And my master was none other than Zorc the Dark One!"

Atem chuckled. "Oh really, he has been gone for Millennia and yet you call yourself his apprentice?"

Zorrath's continued to smirk. "Why of course, despite his absence, the ways of darkness are eternal and I am here to ensure that his ideal world will be made!"

With a swift gesture of his hand, shadowy portals emerged on the ground. From them came more fiend monsters and undead creatures. Atem reached out a hand and generated a long red sword. The rest of the group behind Atem followed suit in becoming their duel monster forms. Mahad and Mana reverted to the Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl. Keanna returned to being the Silent Magician. The mysterious Roman turned into a humanoid canine monster known as the Mystic Knight of Jackal and Lykaon followed suit as Lycanthrope. Although the final individual to change stood in the back, his bright blue eyes were set on Zorrath's hideous dragon. His pupils began to glow and his body became engulfed in a white light. From that light emerged a being Atem was not expecting to see at all.

This young man was a Blue Eyes Alternative Dragon.

"Holy shit." Yugi spoke in a surprised tone. "Who the hell is this guy?"

Keanna heard Yugi's question and quickly turned to answer. "His name is Marcus. Son of King Seto and the first Blue Eyes, Kisara."

The dragon of light gave out its famed cry before launching an attack of Burst Stream in Zorrath's direction. Although the follower of darkness was not keen in letting the young dragon put a halt to his agenda. He used dark magic to shield his dragon from the blast. However, a second blast made impact with the Berserk Dragon and shook Zorrath off his beast. He landed on the ground with a supernatural grace but anger was bright in his eyes. They shot daggers at the individual responsible for the bold attack and it was a magician in thick black armor and a large jeweled staff. The beholder of the Sorcerer of Dark Magic's power was none other than the new priest Joshua.

"Bet you weren't expecting that huh?" The long haired youth commented with a confident smirk.

Zorrath readied a dark mass of energy and sent it toward Joshua's way. The Sorcerer avoided the blast. Marcus flew to Joshua's side and released another shot of his Burst Stream. A gaggle of fiends rushed to their master's defense and absorbed the attack before vanishing into dust. More undead and dark beings gathered around Zorrath and others proceeded in charging the attacking group. Mana and Mahad stayed close to Yugi, Tea, and Joey in a cylindrical force field. Roman rushed the battlefield and swung at multiple enemies with the blade like gantlets on his arms. Atem saw in opening amongst the chaos and proceeded to run on all fours towards Zorrath but the evil magician materialized a broad sword. With a quick swing of the blade, Zorrath struck Atem. The edge of the weapon was not very sharp but the great mass of metal knocked the pharaoh of a majority of his senses. He just barely escaped the blade cutting off the top of his head, but did not avoid a slice across his cheek and upper brow.

"My King!" Mahad yelled.

He wanted to aid Atem but the trio behind might be left exposed to the fiendish beings attacking them. As Atem landed forcibly on the ground, a flash of light blue flew past Mahad. It was none other than Keanna rushing to her father's aid. She placed her full body as a shield and a hand behind her back attempting to heal the severe fatigue plaguing Atem. In the skies above, Slifer broke free from Uria's grasp with a swipe of his long tail. The dragon knew his master was in danger. Carefully navigating his long body among the buildings, Slifer placed his back claws near Atem. Zorrath's Berserk Dragon attempted to stop the two from protecting the pharaoh but the skeleton drake met its demise in Slifer's enormous jaws. After the remains of the dark creature dissipated from the god's fangs, Slifer gave Zorrath a roar. Keanna helped her father back onto the red dragon's back but Uria came down with another surprise attack. Hot flames spread through Slifer's body and Keanna had to use all the magic she had to keep the fire at bay.

She never had to hold back the power of a sub class god creature and her power was starting to wane. But a hand joined hers, and pushed her staff further into the flames. Atem had risen from his wounded state and was channeling power into the force field protecting them. The two met each others determined gaze and nodded before extinguishing the fire around them. Slifer wasted no time in retaliating against Uria, once again shooting the godly beasts into the clouds. Thunder and lightning surrounded the dragons as they clashed once more. Suddenly a dark mass shot at Atem and Keanna, but it only made impact with the pharaoh. Keanna had little or time to react and could only watch in horror as the dark entity flew towards one of the taller building.

Atem was dropped on the roof of a building as his captor flew around the area in a mocking manner. His vision was slightly blurred from the rough impact but upon regaining his sight, the individual responsible for his capture came into view. A deep purple colored gargoyle landed near Atem. Large bat-like wings were flared out and spiral horns decorated the fiend's head. Long fangs pierced through the beast's lips and its yellow eyes glowed brightly. Panic set in as Atem began to recognize the shape of the monster before him.

"Are you surprised pharaoh… to see a reincarnation of your old nemesis." Zorrath's distorted voice broke the silence.

Atem didn't say a word. His golden aura shined brighter and his eyes became blood crimson. He tackled Zorrath to the ground and started to claw at the monster's wings. But now the enemy had sharp claws of his own and the two beasts fought with tooth and nail.

Back on the ground Yugi looked upon the far away tall building with widen eyes. The dark cloud-like sphere was a sight he hoped to never see again. And he knew Atem had to be in that dreaded dome of gloom. Everyone around him had all these new powers and for once he felt like a powerless mortal. Perhaps he should start carrying the Millennium Puzzle around. Regardless, Yugi was determined to join the fight. He could feel the fire of determination burn in the pit of his being. Tea noticed a wave of heat emerging from her partner. Backing away slowly, she was shocked to see a red aura surrounding Yugi.

"Um Yugi...are you okay?" She spoke in a worried tone.

The question snapped him out of his thoughts. But upon looking down he saw the energy on his hands. He wasn't sure where this was coming from but he had the instinct to clench his fist. From the action a beam of red light pierced the dark clouds and reached the ground right in front of Yugi. From the opening a familiar large black dragon with red gems covering his frame descended to his master.

A smirk twisted Yugi's lips. "Good to see you again...Gandora!" He pumped his fist into the air and the dragon roared out in all its glory.

* * *

 **There is still a bit more action to come. Anyway like before, a lot of changes from the original. Been thinking on working on a custom poster and other various scenes from this series. Please leave your reviews guys! See you all next time!**


	13. Chapter 11: Brothers

**Chosen Pharaoh Chronicles Part 1: Longing Reunion & The Beasts Within**

 **Based on the original Yu Gi Oh storyline. (Combination of anime & manga canon)**

 **A/N: The title of this chapter makes it pretty obvious what its about but at the same time it is not the main focus. Loving this rewrite more and more as I work on it. There is a scene in here I'm working on a drawing for. Anyway enjoy!**

 **Rated M**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh it belongs to Kazuki Takahashi**

 **Chapter 11: Brothers**

Gandora the Dragon of Destruction lowered himself to the street floor and reached his taloned hand to Yugi.

"Tea, please stay here with Joey."

The brunette was not happy with her partner's words. "No! I'm coming with you."

Yugi turned his head slightly. "It's too..."

She interrupted. "What dangerous? No shit. But when did that stop me from going with you guys on your ridiculous adventures?"

The dragon nudged Yugi with his enormous head. Looking at the Gandora's expression, he could almost sense as if he agreed with Tea. Proof came when the creature extended another hand.

"Alright fine." Yugi sighed in defeat and Tea practically jumped into Gandora's palm.

'Even my own monsters sided with the girl.' Yugi thought in disbelief.

"C'mon we've gotta help Atem!" Tea called out.

"Wait a just a minute, what 'bout me?" Joey interjected.

Yugi also stepped into the dragon's hand. "I wish I knew how I summoned a duel monster but I don't. So I think you are the one that will have to stay on the ground." Yugi tossed his keys to the blonde. "I'd be great if you could drive Tea's car back to my house. It's in the mall lot. We have a lot of stuff in there."

Joey frowned. "Really busy work Yuge?"

The Jackal warrior approached Joey from behind and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You should probably head to safety. When this fight is done we will all meet at Yugi's home anyway. Just trust us."

He too sighed in defeat. "Fine but please guys come back in one piece."

"Of course!" Tea sounded confident.

"Alright enough chit chat, we have to go to that tower now!" The jackal ran off on all fours.

Gandora gave another deafening roar and flapped his wings to take flight. Yugi and Tea were moved to his back and they were off.

Atem and Zorrath were locked in a seemingly endless combat. Neither was willing to give in. Both were losing strength from their wounds and heavy use of magic. Zorrath grabbed the pharaoh from the waist and hurled him to the other edge of the roof they were fighting on. Atem gracefully landed on his feet and turned tail in a full on charge. Once Atem jumped to pounce, Zorrath conjured up his sword and hit the warwolf with the blunt end of the blade. Atem crashed to the ground, this was the second time that damn sword struck him.

"I really need to stop falling for that." He groaned in pain and tried to get up but was too weak to do so. Blood was still dripping from his wounds and the large bruises on his head started to throb. Zorrath closed the distance between them and prepared to strike again. However, a thick golden hand blade stopped him from doing so.

'Who the hell is that?' Atem asked in thought under the presence of his unknown savior.

Turquoise armored boots covered the feet of the inidividual holding Zorrath back. Upon looking up Atem was surprised to see the Mystic Knight of Jackal blocking Zorrath's attack. The Jackal roared with anger and used his other hand blade to slash into the fiend's side. Atem took advantage of this to muster whatever remaining strength he had and pounced on Zorrath shortly after. He extended his claws and prepared some magic for a final attack. Atem made a deep gash in Zorrath's chest. The Zorc look alike cried out in distress and the shadow dome started to fade.

Uria's clawed hand came in to swoop up Zorrath, however, Yugi and Tea had just arrived. Gandora fired his giga rays at the demon god only to be deflected with Uria's tail. The black dragon reached out to grab the tail but the Sacred Beast slipped out of its grasp. A ball of fire was released and created a thick cloud of smoke. This gave the Lord of Flames a chance to escape with his injured masted. Despite the lack of visibility Atem would not let them get away. He called upon Slifer and within seconds the Sky Dragon emerged. Jumping on the dragon's neck once more, the two began their chase.

Yugi groaned in frustration. He wasn't sure if Gandora could handle a pseudo god monster. Tea tapped him on the shoulder and alerted him that his phone was ringing in his pant pocket.

"C'mon Tea, whoever is calling could wait. Besides I'm not sure what we can do to capture Uria."

Tea huffed. "I can see the caller ID through your pants. It's Joey so PICK UP!"

Yugi's eyes widen at her tone of voice, and noticed she was right. If Joey was still on the ground whatever he was calling about is probably urgent.

A frantic blonde sounded relieved.

"Finally you picked up! Okay look man, I'm at your house and on the news they are saying the military has copters with orders to shoot down those dragons. I'm not sure those other Egyptian guys can do anything to stop that but Atem is in some serious danger."

As if on cue, two military helicopters raced past Gandora and headed straight for Slifer's direction. He was surprised he wasn't shot down himself. Perhaps seeing his dragon's laser beam ability might have them second guess attacking. But why try fighting a literal god?

"Alright thanks for letting us know Joey, they seem to be heading toward the docks. I'll call you back." Yugi hung up the phone and ordered Gandora to follow the copters.

Atem and Slifer were flying over the Domino pier when they heard the sound of military vehicles. Uria had taken this distraction as an advantage and teleported out of the realm.

"Damn we lost them." Atem grunted.

Looking back Atem noticed the helicopters got even closer until they were about hundred feet away from Slifer. Seconds later the aircrafts unleashed hellfire on the god. Countless missiles and heavy machine guns fired at the target. Curling up into a ball like shape, Slifer used his wings and coiled body to protect Atem for the weapons. Bullets bounced right off of the god's scales and the explosives did not make a single dent. Luckily black clouds of smoke from the exploding missiles started to envelope the two blocking them from view. If the military saw that their weapons had no effect on the beasts, it would probably send them into a panic. Atem needed to stop the hellfire and avoid a PR nightmare so he ordered Slifer to retreat back to the monster realm. The dragon at first was reluctant.

"I cannot have these people thrown into a panic and thinking we are the enemy. Once you are gone they'll think you were destroyed and move on. Please trust me it's the only way." Atem pleaded.

Slifer nodded and disappeared into his realm, leaving Atem diving into the cold bay. The smoke covered up his descent. He hit the water harder than he expected. Atem only surfaced enough for his eyes to see what was happing. His black fur blended in the dark waters and his ear were folded back. As Atem predicted the helicopters stopped firing and retreated from the area announcing success in the mission. He tried to fight off the burning sting he felt on his wounds while being drenched in the polluted waters. Not to mention it was freezing. Atem began swimming to the nearest dock but his mind began to cloud. He was incredibly exhausted from the fight and now swimming against the current proved difficult. He needed the beast form to keep him warm and provide strength but he was finding it hard to keep focus. The beastly body disappeared and a human Atem was left to endure the harsh conditions. He felt his muscles tense up and his strength was just about to give out completely.

But a hand grabbed the back of Atem's shirt and pulled him close to a motorboat. Yugi tried with all his might to fight the current and keep Atem a float. But the pharaoh was no longer keeping himself above the water and his body began to sink. Tea offered a hand as well but the winter winds and swift currents made it impossible to get a good hold on Atem. Out of the blue a loud splash was heard from the right side of the boat. It was the Knight of Jackal diving in beneath Atem's body and within a minute he rose back to the surface pushing him up for better leverage. The Jackal had turned back to human form to reveal a handsome Egyptian with sharp crimson eyes, tanned skin, scruffy red and black hair with shaggy blonde bangs. The hair, eyes, facial features, and even the power this man possessed seemed all too familiar.

"Yugi! Tea! Grab his arms and I'll push him up!" The mystery man said.

The couple pulled their old friend carefully into the boat. Atem started coughing and wheezing after he spit up the water caught in his lungs. He then began trembling greatly due to the cold numbing his body. Surely hypothermia was setting in. The other man climbed on broad and removed his brown leather jacket. He placed it over Atem in an attempt to keep him warm. Although both of them being damp was not really helping the situation.

"Yugi drive the boat he needs help fast!" The Egyptian exclaimed.

Yugi was already starting up the motor again and racing back to the pier. Tea tried to keep Atem calmed down so he wouldn't exhaust himself any further. The man was checking the wounds and using pressure to stop any bleeding. Tea just needed to know whom this man was and why he looked so similar to Atem.

"Excuse me for interrupting but who are you? We were never introduced back in the city." Tea asked curiously.

The man smiled and finished the knot around the makeshift bandage.

"Forgive me for not introducing myself…I am Romaniamun but you can call me Roman for short. Everyone else does. Well sometimes the ladies call me Romeo but I don't think you guys would be that corny.

"I think I'll stick with Roman." She looked again at the shivering Atem. "Um I can't help but notice you two look very..."

Roman finished her sentence. "Alike? Yes, well I'll explain when we get him in some sort of vehicle back to your home. It's quite a bit of a story."

"Alright guys we're almost there." Yugi said as they were about a hundred meters from the dock. Even at the distance, Yugi couldn't help but notice someone with pointed hair standing at the dock. The man even waved at them.

"Holy shit it's Tristan!" Yugi cheered. "Joey must have told him about what happened."

As the trio docked the boat at the pier, they noticed Tristan was accompanied by the rest of Atem's friends and relatives. Behind that was a large black loading van. Mahad and Mana rushed to get Atem into the back. Joshua and Keanna were in the front seats and told everyone to get in the car. Well except for Tristan. He was driving on his bike. Although the brunette had a quick question for his friends.

"Ya know bumping into a bunch of random strangers, some of which I know to be dead, is not something I'm going to just pass off. Then I hear this guy is back so I have to ask. What the hell is going on here?"

Keanna poked her head out of the van. "It's okay Tristan, we will tell you everything at Yugi's place. You got a bike so you'll probably get there before us. Thanks for helping us navigate this crazy city by the way. Now Yugi, Tea, get the hell in here already! We gotta help my dad!"

"The fuck? Dad?" Tristan looked at Yugi and Tea rushing into the vehicle as it closed up and took off. "And how does she know my name?" He figured he was not going to get any answers unless he joined the group at the said destination. What a crazy day this was turning out to be.

Meanwhile inside the van, Atem's shivering was lessened by being smothered in towels. Ideally it would be best to remove his wet clothes but not until they reached Yugi's home. Since the drive was going to take a few minutes, Yugi and Tea took the time to talk to Roman

"Well, here we are. Are you going to explain how you know Atem?" Tea questioned.

Roman smiled. "Of course. You may not believe me at first but I am Atem's half brother."

Yugi's eyes practically bugged out of his head. It was just one twist after another.

"Wait. Hold up." Yugi took a deep breathe and put his hands together. "How can that be, Atem was an only son right? Is there more shit he isn't telling me?" Yugi questioned.

"No Atem does not know about me either, even in the afterlife I kept my distance. But considering how the circumstances have changed over the past few years, I had to come out of hiding if you will. I was born from a high ranked concubine our father had relations with a few years after Atem was born. Yet my mother didn't notify the king of her pregnancy and left the palace soon after she found out herself. I was raised to become one of the royal guard and during Zorc's attack on Egypt, well you can imagine what was my fate. I was not informed of my royal blood until after I died. Learning what Atem did to save our people and the rest of the world, I vowed to always be a protector like him." Roman explained.

"So why didn't you go to Atem and tell him you were his brother in the afterlife?" Tea pondered.

Roman sighed. "Because of a lot of traveling, and then I had to come down here."

Yugi removed his eyes from Atem's cold limp body. "Down here? Was this whole resurrection planned from the get go?"

Mahad shook his king's body. He was still breathing, but officially passed out. The mage wanted to have everyone to together so they could explain everything that was going on but Yugi was already figuring them out.

"No, no. We went through heaven and hell getting Atem into the afterlife and now you are basically telling me that it was all for nothing?"

The van made a sudden stop from a rude driver crossing their path during a red light. Keanna turned around in her seat.

"Oh for crying out loud, how can you say something like that. If you didn't go through that whole process, he would still be stuck in your body. That magic was old and had way too many set backs. Just because Roman and a few others returned to the living before the rest of us, that didn't mean everything was ready."

Yugi huffed. "Still could've had someone tell us what was going on..."

Keanna was not having Yugi's attitude. "Because no one expected you two to have a kid. Roman and Lykaon were raising her. Then Josh and I came to help out. So how about stop assuming we screwed you over. If anything, you not wearing a damn sock on it sped up this whole process."

That certainly shut Yugi up. He swore the woman sounded like Tea when they got into arguments. A few minutes of silence ensued before the van finally pulled up to Yugi's home. Joey and Tristan were already outside, probably waiting for the group to return. Mahad and Mana carried Atem into the living room.

"Would you guys happen to have a spare room? Preferably with a bed?" Mana asked the couple.

Tea pointed to the room near the staircase. "Try Gramps' old room. It has a futon in it."

Mahad carried the unconscious pharaoh into the spare room and gently laid him out on the bed. Small groans were escaping Atem's throat from all the moving around. Keanna and Joshua entered the space and she turned towards Tea.

"Hey we are going to have to remove these damp clothes and dress up his wounds. Mind helping out?"

A light blush crept over the woman's cheeks. "Why me?"

Keanna laughed. "I doubt any of the guys want to do it. Besides you seem like someone good with this kind of stuff."

Yugi felt a bit uncomfortable with the situation but his friend was in dire need. "It's okay Tea. I'll grab some towels."

Yugi, Joshua, Mahad, and Mana all left the room and returned to the living area. Sitting on his couch was the young man introduced as Marcus. A guy with the power of a Blue-Eyes Alternative Dragon. Not to mention he looked very similar to a certain billionaire he knew. He walked past the man trying to ignore the burning curiosity inside him. At least give the girls the much needed towels before interrogating everyone. He stopped to notice Roman at the entrance of the shop speaking with Joey and Tristan.

"Hey Roman, can you get the first aid kit we have in the bathroom? Should be under the sink."

The Egyptian nodded and quickly entered the bathroom. To his unpleasant surprise the cabinet was a complete mess. He started to franticly search through the numerous bottles of hairspray, L'Oreal bottles at that. The more he pushed aside, he began to wonder if any of these actually belonged to the woman in the house. The thought made Roman chuckle and then finally, he found the kit. Emerging from the bathroom, he headed straight to the spare room. Opening the door, the sight of his undressed brother was not what surprised him. It was the number of cuts and bruises spread throughout his body. If he did not have that beast Ka attached to him, surely Atem would not have survived the fight.

"How is he doing guys?" Roman asked handing Tea the first aid.

Keanna was examining the gashes along her father's chest. "That Zorc clone certainly did a number on him. But it seems like he is already healing. His magical energy is very faint though. He'll be out for a while."

"Good. Well, I'm gonna leave you girls to finish working on him." Roman left the room to see Yugi standing in front of the sofa with Mahad, Mana, Joshua, and Marcus . Joey and Tristan were sitting next to Yugi on chairs grabbed from the kitchen.

"Did I interrupt something?" Roman asked sheepishly.

Yugi chuckled. "No you came just in time. Please either take a seat with them or stand."

Once Roman moved into place, Joey started the conversation.

"Aight. Now I kinda know like two of ya. Da tall guy, Mahad was it? And Mana I met personally in da Millennium World. Da rest of yous ...no clue."

Tristan followed Joey's lead. "I feel like I'm the most of the loop than anyone here. I mean one minute I'm riding downtown, and the next minute there are people going crazy. Then I get told that I have to help a guy I thought was long dead. Apparently, the chick in there calls him dad, and this guy over here tells me he's his brother." The brunette gestured toward the spare room and at Roman.

"I guess what my friends here are trying to say is I think we are owed a few answers as to what the hell is going on." Yugi finished off.

The group looked at one another and they all seemed to silently agree that they did need to explain their story.

Mahad addressed the trio in front of him. "Sure. What would you like to know first?"

Joey folded his arms and leaned back into the chair he was sitting in which made a loud creak. "Most obvious is why Atem came back."

"For quite a long time many individuals who know Atem felt that a man who has done the great deeds that he has, deserved another chance at life." Mahad explained. He paused a moment before continuing. "I know in the brief conversations we had earlier made it seem like this whole thing was planned out and I know you have spoken with Lykaon, whom should also be joining us shortly. But trust me when I say those that organized this event did not know for sure if it was even going to work out."

Roman entered the discussion."Basically we wanted the transition to be as smooth as possible. Hence why I and some of the others came down to Earth first. The incident with your daughter slowed things down a bit but if anything it gave us a new perspective."

Tristan's eyes shot to Yugi. "What do these guys have to do with that? I thought you guys put the kid up for adoption."

A moment of silence fell between everyone. Joey then started to chuckle. "Oh wow. Ya know I was wonderin' what the hell you were doin' with the furniture and kid stuff in Tea's car. At first I thought you got her pregnant again, but it all makes sense now."

Yugi's lips formed into a thin line. Tristan continued to stare at him waiting for an answer. "Yes, this guy named Lykaon, showed up yesterday. Apparently he is one of them and he has been one of the people looking after Hanna. He asked if Tea and I wanted her back here with us and we said yes."

Joey turned his chair around so he could rest his hands on the back support. Although he ended up resting his whole head in his heads. He let out a muffled comment. "Oh my god Yuge."

"Not now Joey." Tristan nudged the blonde. Knowing the three of them were probably having a private conversation after the current one.

"Anyway." Roman tried to break the awkwardness in the air. "It was not just the new child that we had to investigate but also the whereabouts of another very important individual."

Joshua stepped in. "Yeah, my fiance's mother. She went missing just about twenty-four years ago and none of us were sure why."

"Well, I'm sure some of us figured it out just no one wanted it to be true or else it would make things more difficult." Mana corrected him.

'Twenty-four years ago? That's a very specific number.' Yugi thought.

"Wait. First of all congrats on hookin' up with the king's daughter. Second, this is the part Tee and I weren't here for. Da fact that Atem has a daughter and we never saw her or her mother in the Millennium World is really confusing. Could someone briefly fill us in?"

"Well, the pharaoh married early before he became king. The woman's name was Teana and she used to be one of the palace dancers and servants. Birds and the bees happen and you get a baby. Then..." Joshua was interrupted by Mana.

"Stop right there son. The other bit of that information should only be told by the man himself."

Tristan's eyes widened. "Son? This guy is like the same age as you!"

Mana laughed. "Well, I didn't want to be reincarnated old and he didn't want to be a kid so just deal with it. Keanna is the same way if you haven't noticed."

"Okay so Atem was married and had a kid. Boom. Something obviously happened and they got separated." Joey gestured his hands as he connected all the pieces of information being thrown at him. "And if da kid's mom disappeared twenty-four years ago, I'm guessin' you guys couldn't have a proper family reunion."

"Correct." Mana answered.

Yugi's eyes wandered to the closed door of the spare room. He had already figured out what was going to be said next but he hoped with all of his heart that it wasn't true. Or that anyone even mention it.

"Hold up, that amount of time is all our ages now. What was his wife's name again?" Tristan questioned.

The blonde was now a step ahead. "Teana." He stroked his chin. "Holy shit."

Tristan followed suite. "She's Tea."

'Fuck.' Yugi cursed in thought but he continued to remain silent. He suddenly didn't want answers anymore.

Roman sighed. "Once we confirmed our suspicious we had to rearrange the whole process and figure out how we could bring Atem back with as little trouble as possible. Unfortunately we hadn't factored this outcome sooner. It was only until after Zorc was defeated again that we were able to focus on uniting a lost family."

"And now you got this new bad guy on your hands." Tristan added.

Mahad sighed, although it sounded more like a groan. "Yes, this individual now known as Zorrath...has been quite the thorn on our sides. I had no idea there were still people who considered themselves followers of Zorc. We heard rumors about someone stirring trouble in the monster realm a few months ago but nobody could pinpoint exactly who was causing the destruction."

"Or the two massacres." Marcus finally threw in his two cents.

Roman folded his arms. "Well, my brother and I beat the the guy pretty good so I don't think he will stop by for at least the next few days."

"Yeah, lets hope that's the case." Joshua's phone then vibrated loudly. "Oh sorry. Thought it was on silent." He opened up the text message he received. "Hey um Lykaon said he is on his way here."

"Damn." Mahad sat up from his position. "Can you tell him to hold off for a bit?"

"And do what? They are already in the car. You gonna tell a four year old to wait any longer?"

"No, you don't have to." Roman came in to save the day. "Tell wolf boy to go to the liquor store and grab some booze."

Mahad shot Roman daggers. "Are you out of your fucking mind?"

"Woah, I got the goody-goody priest to curse. And no, I just think we all need to relax and actually celebrate the fact that Atem is back here. If anything part one of the mission was a success right?"

Joey began to laugh loudly at the squabble between them. Not to mention he noticed Yugi's silence was probably a result of what they learned about Tea.

"Yeah guys let's have some fun. Any nitty gritty stuff we can talk over some beer and take out. Does everyone got cash on them?"

As everyone was handing over bills of cash and debating on what take out food to get, Yugi was mentally screaming but perhaps some alcohol and fried food would calm his dancing nerves. At least he hoped it would.

* * *

 **Wow. I wasn't sure how I was going to end this chapter but it felt right at this point. This is actually larger than the original since I'm rearranging pieces of information. Wanted to give you guys a bit of a long chapter since I took a bit of a break. Now to work on the chapters that will have lots of DRAMA! Please guys leave your REVIEWS! It helps keep me going! See ya time next!**


	14. Chapter 12: The Agreement

**Chosen Pharaoh Chronicles Part 1: Longing Reunion & The Beasts Within**

 **Based on the original Yu Gi Oh storyline. (Combination of anime & manga canon)**

 **A/N: Hey everybody sorry for the hiatus (although it was not nearly as long as my previous ones). I just finished school and I'm currently pursuing my career, but as usual I will always find time to write. I'm hoping to use my current free time (thank goodness I never have to do homework ever again) to catch up on this rewrite. Hopefully by next month I can start a rough draft for the sequel novel. Anyway here is the latest revised chapter!**

 **Rated M**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh it belongs to Kazuki Takahashi**

 **Chapter 12: The Agreement**

The old Greek didn't know what bothered him more. The fact that it took him an extra twenty minutes to find a parking stop near a local supermarket with a decent liquor selection or that he was forced to kill some time with this activity. Not to mention he had a riled four-year-old with him. He paced the aisles of wine and spirits desperately looking for something to his liking. Price mattered little to him. If it doesn't taste good why poison your body with it? Upon reaching the imported section, Lykaon finally found something worth his money. Remembering he had to satisfy quite a large group, the red plastic basket he had would not hold that amount of alcohol, especially if he was buying several cases of beer.

"Can I help Lykie?" The small girl chirped tugging at the Greek's long coat.

Her nickname for him always melted his heart. Returning the little one to her parents might be harder than he thought. As he turned to face her, he noticed the shopping carts right outside the entrance of the liquor section.

"Of course love. Can you grab me one of those carts? Be real careful pushing it back here okay."

The brunette nodded and skipped off in glee. Her frame may have been small but she pushed the large cart with ease.

"That a girl." Lykaon ruffled the child's hair. "Now I'll handle the big people drinks."

Back at the Mutou residence.

Mia and Serenity were invited to Yugi's home, since the group agreed to make the rest of the day a welcome party. Mahad was not excited about the idea but luckily Mana was able to help calm the mage's nerves.

"Oh c'mon sweetheart, you could lighten up."

Mahad continued to stare out the window from his place in the kitchen. He was awaiting Lykaon's arrival with the child and said booze.

"I really don't think this is the time for a party. Nor do I think this will be good for Atem if everyone started getting drunk."

Mana laughed. "So? You are hilarious when you drink. For such a tall guy, you used to be a light weight. Curious if you still are."

The Dark Magician did his best to not blush in embarrassment. "That has nothing to do with what I'm concerned about."

"What? You think the guys are going to fight or something?"

Mahad scrunched his brow in confusion and turned to face Mana. "Fight? What do you mean?"

Mana looked to the entrance of the kitchen to make sure no one was listening in. She then lowered her voice. "Isn't it obvious? Yugi was completely silent when we were talking about Tea. I think there is a part of the story we are unaware of."

"Something about Tea and Yugi's relationship?" He folded his arms. "I always wondered what happened when they set the child up for adoption. I understand there was probably a financial strain but the relationship issues were a red flag I was not expecting from them."

"Well, just because people are great friends that doesn't always mean a romantic relationship is going to be the same." Mana tapped her nails at the table she sat at. "I think Yugi must have said something."

Mahad lowered his gaze to think and then returned it to Mana. "What do you think he said to her?"

"That she didn't have to stop loving _him_." Joey walked into the space.

Mana's brow raised instantly. "He said what?"

Joey also did a double take in ensuring the subjects of the conversation were not in earshot. "Yeah, the only reason they were able to hook up was this little agreement Yugi cooked up. Tea didn't have to give up her feeling for the late pharaoh. The guy has a habit of being a little too nice but this time his kindness screwed the pooch."

"Why the hell would he come up with that kind of idea? It's not even a solution to the problem, just a temporary bandage." Mahad pondered.

Joey grabbed a chair and sat next to Mahad. "Cause it seemed like she was neva gonna get over him. Besides no one expected Atem was coming back either."

"She was that bad huh?" Mana looked at him sympathetically. She had a feeling he knew more about the situation than anyone else was leading on.

"Man I wish da booze was here for dis. Where do I even start?" However, before Joey could go into any detail, the subject of the conversation approached the kitchen.

"Hey what's everyone doing in here?"

Mahad and Joey remained silent. Mana luckily was around to save the day.

"Oh we were just talking about how great it is to have everyone back together again." Mana gave a toothy grin.

Yugi nodded. "Oh okay. Well Mai and Serenity just text me. They are at the door. Figured you might want to let them in Joey."

Joey huffed and paced to door only a few feet away. He greeted his fiance and sister before calling Tristan to take them to the living room. Seeing that Lykaon had still not arrived, Joey gestured to Yugi to come outside. Neither had throw on a proper coat and the winter air stung their skin, but the heat of the conversation would certainly tide them over.

Yugi shivered. "Shit it's freezing out here. Why couldn't we do this inside?"

"Because I don't want anyone...well maybe besides Tristan, to hear bout this." Joey made a shiver himself.

"Hear about what?" Yugi pondered.

Joey gave a smile. "I wanna to talk to ya about this very quick decision to re-adopt your daughter."

"Why the hell is that a bad thing all of the sudden?"

Joey snorts. "I never said it was a bad thing. But it sounds rushed as hell. Like ya put no damn thought into it."

Yugi folds his arms. Now the cold wasn't bothering him as much. "I'd argue this is a long time coming for us. Another chance to make things right."

"But are you two ready for being parents?"

"Joey we were younger back then. Things are different now..."

The blonde interrupts and aggressively throws up his hands. "Age has nothing to do with this Yuge! And it had nothing to do with why this whole thing didn't work out back then either. Tell me when was da last time you two argued."

Yugi was certainly taken aback by his friend's concerns. "We haven't argued since we've been back together."

Joey's eyes widen. "Da fuck? I argued with Mai just yesterday and ya telling me you two magically agree on everything after screwing in the back of a theater? I call bullshit."

"But I'm serious. Why would I lie to you?" Yugi furrowed his brow.

"Maybe dat's the problem. You can be too honest." Joey nervously scratched his head. "Then tell me do ya still have dat agreement with her?"

That was a subject Yugi needed no explanation for. He knew exactly what Joey was referring to. Simply because only he and Tristan knew about it. "As far as I know we never made changes to that."

"Is that why ya looked like you saw a ghost and stayed quiet when they told us bout Tea?"

The Duel King did not utter a word. His expression told Joey the answer.

He sighed. "Then tell me how ya truly feel bout Atem being here. Let alone in the same room as her."

Yugi laughed. Was he going insane? "I'm happy. How couldn't I be. I have one of my best friends back in my life." His gaze met the ground and he kicked a piece of dirty snow. "I'm also happy for Tea. She's missed him more than any of us. But I guess I'd be lying if I wasn't a little nervous about what I just discovered. Hell even if none of this happened and he was just a single guy with no previous history, I'd still be nervous."

Joey nodded. "So what is keeping ya thinking dat raising your kid in all of this is a good idea."

"Hanna needs her real parents, I could never deny her that. But I love Tea and I trust her. She wouldn't betray me after all we've been through. And regardless of what happens I'd fight tooth and nail for her."

The blonde sighed heavily. "Yup ya got one hell of a case of puppy love buddy. I can only hope things work out for the both of you, but don't say dat this conversation wasn't a well deserved warning if things change."

"What? You think she is going to leave me for a guy who fell out of the sky?" A harsh scoff came from Yugi.

Oof. Joey was waiting for that reaction. The first bubble of jealousy. He knew how much Yugi hated admitting to it. "I think it is very possible but I'm not gonna to take any sides here. I'm only making sure things go right by everyone. You're all my friends."

Yugi's eyes darted to a large black SUV that was parking across the street and he had a feeling it was probably Lykaon.

"Look I appreciate you being honest with me. But I'm not going to let the return of our friend ruin the best thing that has happened to me. Besides my daughter is here."

Joey turned his head to see a little girl downed in violet winter clothing running toward them.

Meanwhile inside, Tristan brought both Mai and Serenity into the living room. He proceed to knock on the door of the spare room. When Tea answered she saw the other girls and rushed to them.

"Oh my goodness. I haven't seen you two in the longest, I'm so glad you guys could make it." Tea embraced both of women.

Mai gave her famous laugh. "Of course hon, we wouldn't miss this grad reunion for the world."

"Yeah, after everything the guy has done for us, it is the least we can do." Serenity added.

"So may we see him?" Mai asked with a smirk.

"Is there any particular reason you wanna see Atem?" Tea pondered.

Mai winked. "Well, when you hear that someone is back from the dead how can we not be curious? Besides I've only seen the guy in Yugi's body and not his own."

Tea cocked an eyebrow and responded. "I think you two have a different intent in mind but alright. Just make sure you don't wake the guy up okay."

She returned to the door of the spare bedroom and suddenly stopped remembering there was someone else in there.

Tea spun around. "Oh one huge detail before we enter. So long story short, apparently before Atem became pharaoh, he had a kid and she has decided to join him. And well, considering all the time that has passed she is all grown up. Make sense?"

The they all exchanged glances and nodded. As Tea opened the door she addressed Keanna.

"Mai, Serenity this is Keanna. Keanna, Mai and Serenity. They just wanted to see your father in the flesh."

The tan brunette woman stood up and shook Mai and Serenity's hands. "It's nice to meet friends of my father. I'm sure this must be a little awkward for you but as you can imagine, I really didn't feel like being coming down here as a little kid."

"Oh it is very understandable darling. A pleasure to meet you as well." Mai noticed the sapphire gems on Keanna's ring finger. "I must say that is a beautiful rock you got there. Who is the lucky man?"

The compliment caught the young woman slightly off guard but she smiled. "Oh this, yes my fiance was just outside with the others. Young guy with the wavy hair. His name is Joshua."

Serenity gushed. "Oh I saw him. Very cute, and amazing eyes. Although I thought you guys were Egyptian, Joshua sounds very..."

"Oh yeah, well his biological father was a Hebrew so the name stuck. But he got most his looks from his mom. You'll meet her later." Keanna turned around to make sure her father was still asleep. "Here this is the man you came to see. Just try not to disturb him please."

Keanna moved out of the way and both Mai and Serenity gasped in surprise. The tan skin really made Atem quite gorgeous. He was a lot bigger in build as well. The unruly blonde nudged Tea.

"Oh my gosh Tea what have you been missing?" Mai whispered.

"What are you talking about Mai?" Tea questioned.

"Look at this guy Tea! He is gorgeous and now alive in the flesh. We all know you had a crush on him." Serenity explained in Mai's behalf.

Keanna suddenly felt incredibly awkward and figured it was best she left the girls to continue their gossip and drama. She quickly dashed out of the room and closed the door. Tea was now left to deal with these accusations by herself.

"Oh for the love of..f-fu..." She stammered. "I HAD a crush…not anymore besides he can be a jerk when he wants to be."

"Since when was he ever a jerk to any of us. I mean hell he's only saved our lives like a million times." Mai retorted.

Tea had to think quick to extinguish the fire these two were igniting. "Well he left me heartbroken when he went to the afterlife without saying anything to me. It's obvious I mean nothing to him so why should I bother." Tea whispered to Mai and Serenity, in case Atem could hear them.

Mai shook her head. "And yet he has saved your ass more times then the rest of us right. Besides you never admitted your feelings for him anyway."

Tea led them out of the room and closed the door before she responded. "Look I'm with Yugi now so just drop it alright!"

Mai and Serenity were taken back and turned tails thinking they pushed Tea too far with the subject. It was then they heard the squeal of child. Following the sound, a little girl came running with arms wide open and crashed into Tea.

"Mommy!" The child's squeal was muffled with her face buried in Tea's legs.

The brunette felt her heart stop for a moment. Then heat rose to her face and eyes became glazed over. Slowly, Tea lowered herself to the child's level. Her cerulean eyes met with youthful pools of violet, just like her father's. The child's sported a pony tail with long brown hair but her bangs were blonde. Yup, there was no doubt in Tea's mind that this was their daughter Hanna. Lost and now found. The two engaged in a long needed embrace.

A tear slid down Tea's cheek. "I can't tell you how happy I am to have you back in my arms again."

Yugi entered the living area when he heard a combined awe from Mai and Serenity. He smiled at the sight before him. Surely nothing could go wrong with a happy reunion such as this.

* * *

 **And to think I was going to write more than this? Sheesh. So for any returning readers I basically rewrote this whole thing to fit my new canon. It's less angsty but offers a new perspective on Yugi's feelings about this situation and how the others view it. If you are a new comer, well tell me what you are thinking anyway =) I'm hoping to see some reviews this time around! Until next time, see ya!**


	15. Chapter 13: The Welcome Back Party

**Chosen Pharaoh Chronicles Part 1: Longing Reunion & The Beasts Within**

 **Based on the original Yu Gi Oh storyline. (Combination of anime & manga canons)**

 **A/N: Hey another quick update, hopefully I can keep this going for a bit. So this is probably my second largest chapter in terms of word count. I combined what was once 3 chapters into one. I hope it flows better for you as it did for me. Please enjoy!**

 **Rated M**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh it belongs to Kazuki Takahashi**

 **Chapter 13: The Welcome Back Party**

(Flashback)

 _Large granite pillars surrounded the large pool of water. Scented oils filled the air with their aroma as the young prince soaked in the waters._ _Atem was finishing a soothing bath in hopes the cleansing time might help clear his mind from the recent death of his wife and daughter. Yet as all other attempts, this one was a failure to ease his sorrow. A heavily huff escaped from his throat almost sounding like a growl. Reluctantly the young man emerged from the water and quickly dried himself off with a nearby towel._

 _Since Atem was in no mood to be bother he ordered the hand maidens to not assist him at this time and all other guards were ordered to remain outside the bath house._ _Human contact was something he evermore strayed from after the initial funeral. He had just applied his skirt when his ears were caught by the sound of approaching footsteps. He was soon alarmed by the crack of a whip upon the ground._

 _The prince turned in alarm to face this possible attacker only to realize that it was a member of the royal guard. Teana's father had his great whip in hand and was lashing at the ground as if preparing to whip his next victim._

" _My prince may I have a word with you?" Teana's father requested._

 _Atem finished drying off his chest and turned to face the guard._

" _Of course, what do wish to speak of father?"_

 _The guard tightened his grip on his whip and revolted._

" _DON'T YOU EVER ADDRESS ME AS FATHER EVER AGAIN!"_

 _Atem was taken back by the attitude and asked again._

" _Alright what do you wish to speak of Tarahnk?"_

" _It is the lose of my child and granddaughter. My wife and I still weep while you bathe for your own pleasure! Where in Ra's name were you when Teana was kidnapped? You were supposed to protect them from the harm of those thieves. That is your purpose as my daughter's husband and father of Keanna!"_

" _I was summoned by my father to discuss battle plans for the war with the invaders and…"_

" _And Nothing! When we offered you our daughter, we made a contract did we not! After you persuaded her to cancel her other wedding arrangements."_

" _Yes and I signed that contract. Not to mention I did not persuade her into marrying me, she chose that path by her own free will. She loved me as I loved her."_

" _And what did that contract state? Well let me remind you!" Tarahnk pulled out the papyrus contract and read aloud. "This sacred contract binds the prince with the daughter of the Arnahk family. Prince Atem must agree to provide absolute safety from any and all dangers. Teana is now the responsibility of Atem and he is to also provide for her needs and wishes. The prince must prove himself worthy of earning the trust of the family and their beloved daughter. Any and all children seeded are also under the sacred binds of this contract and its protection in any case. If the prince fails to abide to these sacred words may he be subject to the hands of the entire Arnahk family and the hand of Maat."_

 _Atem sighed deeply and turned to lean against the closest pillar. He looked at his hands and recited the words of the contract in his mind over and over again._

" _I have no excuse for what I am being judged for I should have kept her and the child indoors instead of letting them out in the courtyard. Yet they were her wishes to remain outside. She said she wanted the baby to feel the warm rays of Ra. Had I known about the robbers disguised as guards I would've told her no."_

" _But you didn't and now they are gone from this world. You failed to keep your word despite that all-noble saying of yours. 'My word is my bond' is all shit talk from a fuck up as yourself and may the gods deny your place in the heavens. I despise the day you are crowned as pharaoh for how can you protect a whole country if you can't even protect your own wife and child."_

 _The man's words were aching like daggers to Atem's already damaged conscious._ " _I am truly sorry for everything that has occurred for I too greatly mourn the lose of their lives. It is as if the beating heart in my chest was taken out. Please forgive me and I assure you I will bring your family into high rankings as it would have if Teana had become my queen."_

" _Oh dear prince I ask for one more thing before our new contract is written."_

 _Atem turned himself on the pillar to have his head in his hands._

" _And what do you request?"_

" _Your blood!"_

 _And with that Atem felt the dagger tipped whip on his bare back as he screamed in pain. He fell on the ground from the shock and saw small drops of blood on the ground. Lifting himself up slightly he turned his head to look at the guard._

" _Please vengeance won't bring her back and what would Teana think of you if she saw you doing this?"_

" _Shut the fuck up you pile of shit! That first strike was for Teana's death and this…" he struck Atem's back again with even more power. "Is for Keanna and this last strike will end it all so your pathetic legacy may never continue!" He prepared another strike for Atem's head._

 _A outside guard had heard the commotion and came in running to tackle Tarahnk and grab his whip. Atem was now fully on the ground groaning from the pain of the long deep scars on his back. The guard called upon the others and to get the pharaoh in the room to address the Tarahnk's actions._

" _How dare you strike the future pharaoh? No matter your ranking what you have done could bring death upon you." The guard stated holding down his superior's arms._

 _The present pharaoh Akhenamkhanen walked into the room to see his beloved son on the floor writhing in pain from the wounds on his back. He walked to his side and assisted him to his feet. Then with a firing anger in his eyes the pharaoh turned to face Tarahnk. He had some of the other guards take Atem to the palace healers._

" _T_ _arahnk! How dare you attack my son and your future ruler! And as a member of the royal guard it is your duty to protect him from harm! Not to afflict harm upon him yourself!"_

" _But the prince and I had a contract … that states it was his responsibility to protect my beloved daughter from harm. And now she and our granddaughter are gone from this world. Atem doesn't deserve to become the next ruler of Egypt!"_

 _Akhenamkhanen gasped. "How dare you speak such filth before me and before the Gods! You shall be judged immediately!"_

 _Tarahnk would later on be sentenced to a trial but only to be lifted of all charges. This was because Atem declared that he did not want Teana's father to be punished for his actions. Atem even stated that in a way he deserved the beating. From then on he blamed himself for what happened to his beloved family._

 _(Flashback ends)_

Atem gasped loudly from his sleep, almost collapsing out of the small futon he was on. Wait...how did he get here? His crimson eyes dashed around the room. It looked mostly empty yet also familiar. On the lonely dresser was a photo of Yugi's grandfather. Ah yes, this was his old room but what was he doing sleeping in here. Rising up from his laying position, the pharaoh soon discovered why.

"Ahhh." Atem groaned. His abdomen was incredibly sore. Actually the whole lot of him was sore.

Looking down he also noticed he only had on his boxer briefs. That would explain the chill in the room. The rest of him was covered in bandages and gauze. Not to mention his temple felt as if it had been hit by a truck. Examining the room once more he noticed no one left any clothes for him. Then a horrifying idea flooded his thoughts. Who was the poor soul that had to undress and tend his wounds? The first person that came to mind was Tea, she was always good at shit like this. Atem could feel heat rising to his face but quickly shoved the thought from his mind.

Standing up from the futon, his bare feet meet the cold hardwood floor, yet another discomfort. Surprisingly his legs were not as sore as he thought. Walking to the door, the pharaoh slowly cracked it open to see if anyone was around to help him. Just a few feet away he saw a small group gathered around the sofa. A little girl was the center of attention. Remembering what he, Yugi, and Tea did at the mall, Atem instantly recognized the girl as their daughter Hanna. It looks like Lykaon came through after all. Yet also to his luck, his peeping was noticed by his own daughter.

Keanna put her face right into the crack of the door, which startled her father. "I see someone is awake." She whispered as to not draw too much attention. "Hey Josh, can you grab my dad's duffel bag. It should be right over there."

The young magician nodded. "Absolutely my princess."

She rolled her eyes, even after three millennia she could never get used to the formalities.

"It's okay, I never liked being called that stuff either. Even when I was king." Atem whispered through the door.

Keanna made things easier for them by entering the room. She needed to check his wounds after all.

"Yikes, it looks like I mummified you." The tri-color haired women scrunched her features.

Atem chuckled. "Well it is part of our heritage. You can say it runs in the family."

"Ew. At your current age you shouldn't be making corny dad jokes."

"Regardless of our current bodies, I'm still old enough to be your father."

Keanna gave a smile. "Yes I'm three thousand and you are three thousand and eighteen. Good job on having a teen pregnancy story too."

He too smiled at her sarcasm. "So how am I doing doctor?"

"To be honest I only did some of these dressings, Tea helped with a majority of it. But from the looks of it..." She slowly removed the long straps that was tied across her father's chest. "Whatever beast ka Lykaon gave you has a hell of a healing bonus."

Atem frowned. "It's strong but honestly not really my style. I wish I could change it."

"Oh you can but we have to take you to the Ka archives in the other realm." Keanna continued removing more of the bandages.

His brow raised. "Other realm, you mean where the Divine Council is and gateway to the monster dimension?"

"The one and only. That's how Joshua got his current beast Ka anyway. Not sure if he should keep it though."

Atem felt her energy sullen a bit. "You don't sound to happy about it. Did something happen?"

She stopped pealing the gauzes for a moment and gave a sigh. "Well for one, some of the members on the Council don't approve of Joshua trying to marry me. Two, because of that, he wasn't really allowed to acquire a beast ka until he is officially named a royal priest."

"He stole it didn't he?" Atem could easily connect the dots.

"Yup."

He nodded. "Well, I'm sure you guys can work things out, if anything now that we are together, you will have my full on support."

Her crimson pools met his. "Thanks pa, that means a lot."

Joshua then entered the room with the duffel bag. The two looked at him wondering what took so long.

"Sorry guys everyone was wondering if the man of the hour woke up. Both Hanna and the booze have arrived. Not to mention Joey is taking everyone's order for take out. Keanna we tried sushi right?"

Keanna raised a brow. "Well yeah if we have been in Domino for the last few months then I'm sure we ate it at least one."

Atem grabbed the duffel bag and searched for some decent clothes to wear. "I wouldn't necessarily call myself the man of the hour but alright."

"Oh sweetheart you didn't tell him about the party did you?"

Keanna twisted her lips. "Whoops."

The pharaoh stopped after he put on a pair of black jeans. "Wait what party?"

Joshua scratched the back of his head. "Well the guys wanted to celebrate you coming back so they bought booze and the food is on its way." Then he heard a catchy beat sound from the living room. "And there is the music."

Atem quickly dressed the rest of himself. A grey v-neck t-shirt adorned his torso and black skater sneakers covered his feet. He braced for what was in store for him outside. He hadn't been to a celebration in quite some time. Let alone have it be about him. Well, not since he was pharaoh.

Finally, he reached for the door and opened it fully, only to find everyone staring at him with glee.

"SURPRISE! AND WELCOME BACK!" Everyone exclaimed in unison. Joey and Tristan even gave a few whoops and whistles.

They were all here, Joey, Mai, Tristan, Serenity, Mahad, Mana, Yugi and Tea. All his friends from both this time period and the past were here with him for this chance at a new life. Even the newcomers were giving a warm welcome as well.

"Wow I don't know what to say other than thank you. Really thank you all." Atem gave a bright smile. "It is good to back with you all again and this time for good."

Yugi walked up and grabbed a bottle of champagne from the make shift cooler they placed next to the sofa.

"With everything you have done for us and with the blessing of your return, I think it is only appropriate that you pop this thing open."

Atem grabbed the champagne bottle. He couldn't remember the last time he indulged in alcohol. Again it was probably in ancient Egypt. He would be lying if he wasn't excited about enjoying the simple pleasures of life again. "Of course Yugi, I am honored."

Curling his fingers around the round cork top, Atem pulled with minimal effort and the loud pop sounded. The built up foam flowed out and again everyone cheered. Serenity rushed to give everyone their glasses before anymore champagne spilled on the floor.

"Thank you sis." Joey walked up to the two star headed men. Atem poured into the blonde's glass and then he raised it. "A toast for our man Atem here and may we get dis party start'd!"

Tristan raised the volume of the music on the large pill shaped Bluetooth speaker. As everyone cycled for their champagne, Tea approached Atem with the child he saw earlier clinging to her leg. The pharaoh bent down to the girl's level and extended his hand.

"And who is this little angel. Looking just as beautiful as her mother." Atem stated coyly.

The child shook his hand. "My name is Hanna. Yours is Atem. Lykie and Ro talked about you a lot."

His face beamed and he glanced up at Tea. "She certainly isn't a shy." Returning his gaze to Hanna he nodded. "It is a pleasure to meet you."

Tea giggled. "Hanna you can consider Atem your uncle if you want."

Hanna squealed in glee and clapped her hands rapidly.

Atem stood from his position and gave Tea a surprised look. "Seriously? I'm not really related to Yugi..."

Yugi nudged him. "We certainly look like it. Related or not we get to choose whom we call family. Besides I would love it if you could be her uncle."

"Well, technically you would be like her step-uncle and Keanna is kinda of her half sister. Although considering how many millennia that is a stretch but hey family is family." Roman chimed in.

"What are yo..." Yugi stopped and felt a rather large lump in this throat. He just remembered the conversation they all had not but an hour ago. "Oh about that Tea..."

The brunette tilted her head. "What are you guys going on about? Is there something I haven't been informed about?"

Atem was also a bit confused but in noticing this man seemed to know so much information caught his attention.

"I don't think we were properly introduced. Considering we were fighting and I ended up unconscious."

Roman shook his head. "Forgive me I should have remembered. I know father didn't mention me much considering my mother's standing but I'm your half brother. Name's Roman."

Instantly Atem's eyes widened. "My brother? Never thought my father to be the type to seed the field in such a manner. Do we have any other siblings?"

The jackal knight cackled at Atem's phrasing. "Nope. We are the only ones but again you are of purer blood than I."

Atem figured this was a conversation for a different time. "Well anyway I couldn't help noticing that you consider my daughter and Hanna half sisters? How is that pos..." Then it hit him. His eyes darted back to Tea.

Yugi took another gulp of his champagne and poured more into his glass. "Here we go."

Tea decided to let Hanna mingle with the others while the adults discussed seemingly important matters. "Okay seriously can someone just be straight up with what you are talking about?"

Roman took a sip of his beer. "Okay I'll be plain. You are Teana's reincarnation. Probably got her memories deep down too."

A few seconds of silence fell upon the four of them. Atem walked out of the bubble with a zombie like expression and grabbed the nearest stool or chair he could find and planted firmly on it. Quickly he gulped the champagne in his glass and placed the object on the floor. His head rested in his hands. Then a low groan escaped him, although the music was able to cover the obnoxious noise.

His brother placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm really sorry. We had only recently figured this out ourselves. This was why she wasn't in the afterlife waiting for you. She was down here all along."

Yugi finished his champagne and quietly grabbed a beer for himself and Tea. He noticed his girlfriend was just staring at her hands. For once he was happy the music and alcohol was distracting everyone else from the current drama. He placed the bottle and an opener in Tea's hand to snap her out of her trance. Quickly she snapped the cap off.

"So if I am _her_ reincarnated, what does that mean? Like what happens?" Tea asked Atem's brother.

He shrugged. "Nothing really. If you really want to we can arrange to give you the memories of your ancient self. But the only major thing that has to happen is Atem has to fill out some paperwork. Basically annulling his old marriage since you are now a different person and well... with Yugi."

"Funny thing is they aren't that different." Atem finally lifted up his head. "Hell if anything Tea has more gusto than Teana did."

"Well you get what I mean brother." Roman looked at Atem sympathetically. He could easily see his good mood disappear completely.

Atem scoffed. "Ever since I got back I wondered if she was really her, but I shook it off as being a look alike. You know kinda like how Kaiba is with my cousin. But no, I was right all along. It really explains a lot too."

Yugi took a swig. "Explains what?"

The pharaoh shook his head. "Don't worry about Yugi. It's nothing major now."

Quickly he stood up and walked over to Joey and Tristan.

His lighter half knew something was terribly wrong, but like Roman said, there was nothing to be done about this situation. "I guess on with the party huh?"

Tea nodded and began to indulge her beer as well. She couldn't have too many drinks though, after all she had a little one to watch over. But a little something to take the edge of what she just found was always nice. She had to agree with Atem on this one, this revelation did explain a lot, especially with her feeling for _him._

'No Tea, you have been good for the past couple of years we are not doing this again.' She mentally struggled with the voices in not only her head but her heart. Oh that familiar ache and how she had learned to hate it over the years. It caused so many issues between her and Yugi in the past. There was no way she could let it creep in now, not with their daughter back in their custody. She then overheard Joey and Tristan coxing Atem into one of their drinking games.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Joey gave a devilish grin.

Tristan matched the grin with his own. "Oh hell yeah!"

"BEER PONG!" The two yelled at the top of their lungs.

Atem followed them into the kitchen with the whole beer case in his hands.

Then the doorbell rang.

"Even betta! The food is here too!" Joey rushed to the door.

The group had order numerous bento boxes, rice balls, and noodles for their dinner. Of course Joey and Tristan had to have enough for second helpings. As everyone passed around their selected food items, unbeknownst to them all, a certain couple of magicians were quietly observing the events folding before them. The two had seated themselves on folded chairs in the living room. Yugi's work desk would have to do as a table to eat on for now.

Mana opened her beef teriyaki bento box and offered her partner his yakisoba order.

"Well now we can eat as we watch the drama unfold even more."

Mahad nodded as he separated a pair of chop sticks. "Yes as I'm still getting used to this modern food."

The magician girl laughed. "But its so good!" She then looked toward Atem, Joey, and Tristan as ate and prepared cups for a game of beer pong. Despite the trio appearing to have a good time, Mana could see Atem was burying his emotions from the previous conversation.

"You think Roman delivered the news a little too abruptly."

Mahad stopped chewing his noodles for a moment and gulped. "Perhaps but the pharaoh and Tea needed to be informed as soon as possible. Like he said, there is really nothing any of us can do."

"Yeah but..." Mana's eyes wandered over to Tea and her daughter. "I can't imagine having to wait millennia for the one you love only to find out they are beyond your reach."

"Well, according to what Mr. Wheeler told us, perhaps she is not so completely gone."

This caught Mana off guard, usually she was the one to make such assumptions. "You think she still loves _him_?"

"Oh I'm almost sure of it. But that is why we seated ourselves right here. We must continue to watch them carefully tonight."

A certain princess carrying a bottle of wine and stacked party cups walked straight to Mahad and Mana.

"You guys are being pretty anti-social. I thought this wine might help change that." Keanna moved some paperwork on the desk and placed the cups and wine next to the couple.

Mana gladly poured herself a cup of the beverage. "Well, you see your aunt and uncle are trying to make sure your father and his best friend don't do anything stupid."

Mahad glared at the woman. "You didn't have to put it like that Mana."

"Hush, that is basically what we are doing and you know it."

Keanna laughed. "Let's see alcohol, a young child, and one woman. What could possibly go wrong?"

The Dark Magician's mouth formed a thin line. "Yeah, this is all fucked." He quickly reached for a cup and poured the red wine for himself.

The other two women were taken aback. Very seldom did Mahad use profanity. Keanna's expression then turned more somber as she eyed her father in the kitchen engaging in beer pong. He down one cup after another. Surely this behavior was not for the fun of the party.

"I miss mom too but at least she was with me all those years. Dad didn't even know who we were for the longest." She took a quick sip and her gaze dropped to the dark red liquid in her cup. "And now his soulmate is with his best friend."

Mana placed a hand on her shoulder. "Look I know things seem dire for your father but we have discovered things aren't so perfect in this house either."

The princess's crimson eyes darted toward Mana. "What do you mean?"

Mana was slightly shorter than Keanna so she tip toed to whisper in her ear. "Tea has always been in love with your father."

Keanna scoffed and whispered back. "Well we all knew that, but she is with Yugi now."

"But Yugi told her that she didn't have to relinquish her feelings for _him_."

"Oh shit." Keanna took another swig.

Mana gave a mischievous smirk."Exactly"

"So basically we are waiting for all of this to just blow up in their faces."

Mahad nodded. "Precisely."

Two hours then passed. Everyone was engaged in light hearted conversations and friendly party activities. The beer pong match had gotten pretty competitive once Atem had gotten the hang of it. But in the middle of their third game, Joey and Tristan pleaded to stop. The amount of alcohol they had consumed threatened to churn up their dinner.

"Aw man… my stomach hurts like hell." Joey said rubbing his belly.

Tristan blenched but he quickly covered his mouth. "Fuck, I think I threw up a bit in my mouth."

"Giving up already guys?" Atem questioned after a slight hiccup.

"Ya know what I am gonna throw in da towel. I don't feel like hugging da toilet tonight."

"Too late for me." The brunette rushed to the bathroom holding his mouth again.

"Alright, if you say so." Atem started gathering the cups and tossing the empty ones in the trash. "Good game guys."

Noticing the trash can was getting full from the food containers, Atem reached into the sink cabinet to grab another garbage bag. Rising up from his bent position, Atem couldn't help but feel the intense head rush. Luckily he didn't stumble but he definitely had to hold on to the countertop for a moment.

While regaining his balance, Atem noticed a couple of other wine bottles in the corner. He smirked and grabbed a bottle. Wine was one of his favorites to drink during ancient times. He opened the bottle and poured a glass for himself. The old pharaoh wouldn't admit it but the alcohol was greatly affecting him. He may have better control over his speech but his decision making and motor skills were definitely dulled. Every step took a lot more brainpower than it should. Shit when was the last he was drunk? A part of him even felt incredibly giddy and something in the back of his conscious was nagging at him.

"Hey man, I know dat you are proly feelin some typa way. Ya know wit dis whole girl ting." Joey then blenched.

Atem had an idea what Joey was referring to. Perhaps his excessive drinking made it a little obvious that he wasn't feeling one hundred percent.

The blonde tried his best to sit up. "Aw fuck, man I can't keep it from ya anymore."

"Keep what from me?" The pharaoh tilted his head.

Joey sighed trying to gather his thoughts. "I dunno wa Yuge told ya. But Imma sure he said nothin bout wa he told Tea to not stop lovin ya. Twas a promise he made up long time ago."

Crimson eyes widen greatly, Atem couldn't believe his ears. "She loved me?"

Wheeler cackled. "Duh dude, was it not obvious? She always did man." He started to hiccup. "I jus didn't wanna keep dat secret no more. Ya know? Guilt."

Atem nodded. He was sure Joey was done for the night. But regardless of how intoxicated they were, why would he be so bothered to tell him such information. Perhaps he had to do some investigating of his own.

Without much thought his feet shifted into the living room. Everyone was engulfed in their own conversations so no one paid his presence any mind. Atem found an empty space of wall next to the television and rested against it. Sipping his wine, the pharaoh observed those in the room.

Although that's what he told himself, he was really staring at Tea. Carefully watching her ever movement. His long absence from the company of any woman really got him riled by her easily. Atem always admired her but now his desires had become something more. Something primal and yet also so familiar. He grew the urge just to pin her against a sofa and have his way with her.

'Ugh what the fuck am I thinking.' Atem shook his head and scolded at himself internally.

Instead of walking away, he insisted on finishing his the rest of the wine. The burn of gulping the alcohol all at once wasn't enough to steer the dark thoughts away. Perhaps another drink would help. Ignoring his own daughter and priest, the ruler's focus was on their wine bottle. Mana's eyes widen with concern over Atem's zombie like appearance.

"Holy shit dude, how much have you had to drink. Your eyes are so hazy." Mana grabbed his arm which was holding the blue party cup.

He gave a short chuckle. "I'm fine. Just need another drink." Surprisingly he poured it without any trouble.

Mahad could smell his highness's breath from where he was sitting. "My king you should probably stop drinking. I know you are upset..."

"Ha, who the hell said I was mad?" He flashed a smirk and took a gulp. "Not an angry bone in me."

Atem's eyes reverted back to Tea who was making her way to the hallway. 'Good she's alone.'

Those damn voices were back. But it couldn't hurt to hear them out. His felt his feet wanting to move again but he wanted to be rid of his cup so in another gulp the wine was gone. After placing the cup on the desk, Atem returned to his mission. He wanted Tea...badly. Smirking at the thought Atem began to look for his prey. His state of drunkenness completely drowned out the knowledge Tea solely belonging to Yugi. At the moment he felt like the alpha male in the room and no one would get in his way. If anything he had to tell her how he felt.

Keanna tried to get her father's attention but she may as well have been talking to a wall. She leaned to follow him but Mahad held her back.

"We have to let things play out dear. We can only interfere if things get hairy."

Her blood colored eyes threw daggers. "You don't this is hairy now?"

Mana shook her head. "I don't like this either but Tea can handle herself. He won't her hurt."

The girls were in the middle of the living room still chatting away and also enjoying the wine. Roman and Marcus accompanied them in their discussion as they all got to know each other better.

"So tell us more about yourself Roman. What's it like being the forgotten brother of the king?" Mai asked sipping her wine. She enjoyed the attractive stranger's company for he was quiet entertaining and lighthearted.

"Well, my ladies I've had my share of adventures over the years." Roman flashed a charming smile.

Mai laughed. "Anyone special at home?"

"Oh unfortunately no, but I've had quite my fair share of women. You can consider me a bit of player."

"Wow you don't seem like most players though..." Serenity added.

"I'm not actually. I am like any other man looking for love its just finding someone that doesn't just want to sleep with me is a bit difficult. But it's not that I mind all of the action in the night life. Orgies are always fun too"

Mai and Serenity gasped and gave loud 'ooos' to Roman's statement. They all shared a laugh.

Serenity looked at the white haired male. "What about you? I swore you were Kaiba but I don't remember the CEO sporting such lush silvery hair."

The Blue Eyes smiled. "Why thank you. I know who Kaiba is but he isn't my real father. That would be his former incarnation and Atem's cousin. He chose to stay with my mother. As for me I grew up with Keanna and wanted to be in good company down here."

Mai nodded. "So your mother is the first Blue-Eyes White Dragon?"

"Why yes."

"No wonder that asshole likes the damn card so much. It's a woman." Mai began to laugh hysterically.

They all engaged in the laugh and Roman raised his glass slightly. "I like you girls. You are just too funny."

Then Roman couldn't help but notice his brother slowly walking toward Tea, who was waiting in the hallway for the bathroom. He continued his conversation with the women, but one eye remained on what was about to transpire.

"Well hello there, Tea." A deep voice sounded to the brunette's right.

She was surprised to see Atem beside her. "Oh hey, I haven't seen you all night. Been with the boys?"

He smiled. "Yeah, it looks like I'm good at that ball in the cup thing."

She giggled and took a sip of her wine glass. Whatever Lykaon bought was quite popular with everyone tonight. "Yes you mean beer pong. Well, someone had to beat them eventually, why not the former king of games."

"Ouch former? Just because Yugi beat me at cards I'm suddenly the former king of all other games?" He chuckled. "I reign over all games Tea."

The two shared another laugh. Tea had never seen Atem intoxicated but it was quite fun to say the least. He was a lot less serious.

Atem had a hard time gathering his thoughts in this tight space. "Hey I've been wanting to talk to you about something. In private preferably, I don't want anyone else chiming in." He really didn't know how he was staying so articulate with his words.

Her blue eyes softened with concern. "Oh sure, just when Tristan gets out. I really need to use the bathroom." She shook her glass a bit. "Alcohol makes the bladder overact."

Just on queue the other brunette slowly walked out of the bathroom. He looked exhausted. "Sorry about that. I sprayed freshener so it didn't smell like puke." Tristan then walked away and collapsed on the sofa.

Tea quickly ran into the bathroom and re-emerged a minute after. There was no way she was going to take her time in that funk. Luckily she just had to urinate.

"Okay, so what is it you want to talk about?"

Atem looked around. "Not here, it's too close to everyone."

She nodded. "Alright, let's go to the store front."

Finally they were going to be alone. Their disappearance did not go unnoticed. Mahad, Mana, Keanna, and Roman were all on high alert.

Tea didn't bother turning on the store lights, the ones in the streets gave them enough light to talk. She finished off her wine and set the glass on the display case next to the wall.

"Hey, it seems like something is bothering you. What is it?"

Atem gave a dry laugh, but a slight hiccup emerged. "Alright then…I was wondering about something that pertains to you …only you"

Tea noticed the hiccup and could now smell the strong scent of alcohol in his breath. "Ok…I see you have had a bit more to drink tonight than I thought. But go on ask away."

He licked his lips. "I've heard from a couple you guys that you were upset when I left. I want to say that I'm sorry, really really sorry."

She was having a hard time discerning whether this was Atem or the alcohol talking. But his tone of voice made him sound sincere enough. "It's fine Atem. You didn't belong here at the time. I'm not mad about it."

Atem chuckled with a board smile. "Maybe… yet that doesn't matter. What does matter is that I know you still like me. The way I do for you. Actually I always have." His eyes glazed at her gently half lidded.

This really caught Tea off her rocker completely. She had to extinguish this fire before it got out of control. "The fuck… look Atem you had one too many of those damn beers. By the way I am so not interested." She said coldly.

"That hurt." Atem slowly drew himself closer. "I know you are lying Tea. You don't have to hide it anymore. Please be honest with me. I know you can feel it too."

He gently grabbed her hand and flashed a seductive smile. Tea couldn't keep up her guard. He could somehow see right through her. Or someone gave him this sensitive information. Remembering who Atem was playing with, she suddenly made a realization.

"Okay what the fuck did Joey tell you exactly?"

"The fact you are upset about it confirms my suspicions." He felt his urges reaching the limit of which he could control. Atem moved his face to her neck slowly brushing his lips over her soft skin

"Oh c'mon darling you know you want me." He said in a seductive manner.

"Atem you are so fucking drunk and let me the fuck go!" Tea began to struggle.

He returned his face to hers. "I'm not hurting you Tea, look." He showed the gentle grip he had on her hand. Closer and closer he leaned in his face. "Oh Tea... I love you and I always have."

Atem crashed his lips over Tea's as he pressed her against the nearest wall. He snuck his tongue in her mouth to savor her sweet taste. A soft grunt came from his throat as his inner arousal increased greatly. Yet, Tea was quite terrified. She was actually enjoying it. But she couldn't let him think that. Everything was happening so fast it took her a bit to react. She felt herself about to kiss him back. It felt as if his dominant energy was seeping into her body. Like a deep trance. But that mesmerization was broke when Tea felt something warm and stiff press against her waist. A good kick to the groin had him break the embrace. He grunted pretty loudly. Enough for the people in the living room to hear. Still he kept the grip he had on her and he attempted to kiss Tea again. She didn't know why she felt frozen, he wasn't even holding her that tight.

But lucky for her she didn't have to make anymore decisions. Yugi was the first to check on the store front. Then Tea grabbed her wine glass with her free hand and smashed it in Atem's face. The broken edge gave him a long scar over his left eye. Atem growled in pain as he held his hand up to the bleeding cut. Tea was finally free of his grasp. Yugi then proceed to grab Atem's shirt and drag him back into the living area.

"Get the fuck off my girlfriend you son of a bitch!" Yugi yelled in anger.

Atem raised his head to face Yugi. "What the..."

He couldn't finish his sentence as Yugi socked him hard in the jaw. Atem fell off balance and landed on the floor with a loud thud. Everyone moved out of the way of the fight and surrounded the two. He was officially in fumes and snarled an inhuman growl at Yugi. Within seconds he stood up tried to make a swing of his own. But his lighter half was too quick and delivered another punch, this time having him crash into a coffee table. That was the pharaoh's last straw… he turned to his warwolf form and roared loudly at Yugi.

"She's mine!" Atem growled.

Tea screamed in fear and Yugi took a protective stance in front of her.

Mahad and Mana stepped in and grabbed Atem's now furred arms and tried to throw him on the floor. But he was able to hold both of them back. Marcus and Joshua then joined the magicians and finally the king was at least kneeling on the floor.

"What the fuck does this guy lift?" Joshua groaned. "Mountains?"

Marcus shook his head. "I could handle him but I don't think having a dragon in the living room is a good idea."

Lykaon approached the struggling Atem from behind. "He's entered a beast ka rage. The guy must have a lot of pent up emotions going on. I'll handle this."

The Greek held out his hand and mutter a spell in his old language. Atem froze before reverting back into human form and collapsing. Atem breathed heavily in trying to regain his composure. The four holding him down backed away and Atem slowly brought himself to his feet. It then suddenly hit him what had just occurred. Realizing his own actions he stared at his hands thinking of the monster he had become. How could he let his emotions get him into such a rage.

"What have I done?" Atem then looked at Tea and Yugi. Yugi of course was still writhing in anger. "Please forgive me I –I –I don't know what came over me."

* * *

 **So rereading the old version of that thing with Tea and Atem sounded kinda aggressive, and I didn't want it to come off that way. Though I decided to keep the cliff hanger. Gotten keep everyone on the edge of their seats. Oh a note for the next few chapters ahead, since I rearranged when important plot points were delivered, the rewriting is going to become a lot more extensive. Like A Lot. At least until the climax of this volume. Anyway...Please leave some reviews! See ya =)**


	16. Chapter 14: Honesty

**Chosen Pharaoh Chronicles Part 1: Longing Reunion & The Beasts Within**

 **Based on the original Yu Gi Oh storyline. (Combination of anime & manga canons)**

 **A/N: Hey guys I'm back with another update! I didn't realize how many chapters I would have to completely rewrite until I looked at what was left to do. This particular chapter contains a conversation that was cut out from the original release and I'm happy I was able to incorporate it this rewrite. Anyway hope you guys enjoy!**

 **Rated M**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh it belongs to Kazuki Takahashi**

 **Chapter 14: Honesty**

The world seemed to spin around him and the floor wobbled beneath his feet. Without all the rage and hormones pumping wildly in his veins, the influence of the intoxicating substance was taking quite the toll on his body. Yet, unfortunately his mind was still racing a mile a minute. Atem realized that he was staring at his hands and then back to a very upset Yugi. Tea was standing behind him, almost cowering. Oh, yeah he decided acting like some sex hungry alpha male was a great idea just moments ago. And now he had everyone at this party as an audience. What a way to give first impressions.

"Ah..." His head was so foggy and beginning to pound. "I...I'm so so- sorry."

Mana noticed her friend seemed to be losing his balance and grabbed Atem's arm. "Hey, you really need to take it easy. C'mon sit down."

"Mana I'm fine." Again the floor underneath seemed to shift. His left knee gave out and Mahad grabbed his other arm.

The two mages backed Atem onto the main couch and instantly the pharaoh started to slouch.

Yugi looked on with fire in his eyes. Although he wasn't sure how to feel. On one hand, his best friend assaulted his girlfriend. On the other, the man seemed to going through some large amount of emotional turmoil, not that it excused his behavior, but it definitely contributed to the problem. Furthermore, he wasn't in his right mind. Yugi saw the amount of alcohol he, Joey, and Tristan consumed. In the midst of his thoughts Yugi felt a hand, caress his shoulder and then tug him back slightly.

"Yugi, Joey told him the truth. He knows about everything." Tea whispered into his ear.

Violet eyes widened. This damn promise he made seemed to haunt him more than any other decision he has ever made. Making things worse, he felt a gentle pull on his pant leg.

"Daddy, is Uncle Temmie going to be okay?" Hanna had even given this guy a cute nickname.

Yugi could feel his heart melt, almost to the point where he didn't want to be mad anymore. There was too much drama going on right now. He nodded and rubbed his daughter's shoulder to ease any worries.

"Hey everyone, I appreciate all of you coming today but considering the current situation..." Yugi breathed a heavy sigh. "I'm going to have to end tonight short."

Everyone quietly agreed and started to help clean up the home before leaving. Serenity was trying to get her husband to stand up straight but to little avail. Looks like she was driving tonight. Mai's fiancé could hold his liquor better, but certainly not for driving either. Before departing, Joey walked over to Yugi.

"Ya best handle dis right Yuge."

The Duel King looked at his blonde friend with daggers. "You have some nerve telling me that when you were the one to spill the beans."

Joey's mouth formed a thin line. "Sorry, but dis whole keeping secrets thing just didn't sit right with me, especially after what we just found out bout Tea."

"Yeah well..." Yugi paused to look at his friend on the sofa. Atem had chosen to lay down. He claimed he was feeling a bit queasy. "My little secret seems to like making shit in my life hit the fan."

Hazel eyes softened at Yugi. "C'mon Yuge I neva met it like dat."

Yugi felt waves of emotions wanting to breach but he held them back. "We can talk about this another day. I need to focus on other things right now."

"I get chu pal. Night." Joey then followed Mai out the door.

Looking back to his living room Yugi noticed there was still a decent number of people here. Lykaon, Mahad, Mana, Marcus, Roman, Joshua, and Keanna all surrounded Atem. He had to convince these people to call it a night and continue whatever business they had tomorrow.

"Hey new guys, or old ..." Yugi sighed. "Whatever...can we all like continue this tomorrow. I think we could all use some time to ourselves."

They all nodded. Mahad then approached Yugi. "Two things before we leave you be. One, here." He hands Yugi a smartphone. Top of line too. "This is for Atem, he is going to need it in this day and age. Two. As the final part of this whole reunion and establishment process, we have quite the manor built for the royal family."

Yugi's brows raised at the mention of 'manor'. "Wait you mean you just built this guy a house but still dropped him on my doorstep?"

Mana laughed at the man's response. "We wanted to make sure everything was fixed up before he arrived, also it's not just for Atem. It can be for you and your family as well."

"Why would we be allowed to live in this place if we aren't exactly royalty?" Yugi looked at Tea. "I mean, I understand she is reincarnated but Tea isn't exactly your queen."

Mahad bobbed his head a bit. "Perhaps, but you are pretty important Yugi. As the former vessel of the pharaoh, you are considered to many as the Chosen Warrior since you have aided Atem in numerous battles."

"Chosen Warrior huh?" Tea smiled. "Look at you Yugi, people know you for more than playing cards."

"Yes they do." Mahad nods. "But we understand you three are in the middle of clearing up..." The mage glances over to the resting king. "Whatever issues you may have. So Atem has our numbers on his phone when you guys have made your decision. We would like to know by tomorrow morning if that is possible."

Yugi folds his arms. "I'm sure we can all come to an agreement."

"Well, then I bid you all a good night. We will take our leave." Mahad started to walk to the door.

The rest of the group followed him expect for Mana and Keanna. The female mage motioned herself close to Yugi and whispered something in his ear.

"We all know what this is about, so don't yell at him too much. The guy has been through a lot."

Yugi was starting to wonder if everything and everyone was against him tonight. But he did not feel like arguing with the pharaoh's loyal companions so he nodded silently. Although he was sure Mana could sense his reluctance.

She backed up and then gave a toothy grin. "You all play nice now."

After her comment Mana followed the others, but Keanna had kneeled next to her father who was still laying on the sofa. She grabbed his hand and offered some words of comfort and encouragement. After their brief interaction, she too left the premises.

Hearing the final slam of the door, Yugi breathes out a long sigh. He certainly did not feel relieved but now he had an opportunity to discuss sensitive matters. A slight tug to his shirt brought Yugi's attention to his daughter yet again, whom was shooting him a concerned gaze.

"Daddy, you never said if Atem is okay?" Hanna glances back and forth between the subject of her worry and her father. "He seems sick."

Yugi takes a glance to his sofa. Tea is giving Atem some pain killers. "He will be fine Hanna. The guy just has a bad headache."

"Yeah, cause you punched him in the face!" The girl then expressed a warm smile.

The Duel King had forgotten that young children can be brutally honest about everything. He could not help but feel immense guilt for letting his daughter witness a drunken fist fight in his own house. It would be a complete lie for Yugi to claim he was absolutely sober, everyone had quite a few drinks, of course some more than others.

"Yup, I did that didn't I..." Yugi spoke softly and nodded.

He took Hanna's hand into his own and strolled over to Tea and Atem.

"Hey babe, why don't you guys set up the spare room for a bit. I'd like to speak with this guy alone for a few minutes."

Tea also shot him a worried look. Almost mirroring Hanna's just moments ago. "Alright." She decided not to say what was on her mind and risk causing a argument. "C'mon sweetie. Let's fix up your bed. It's getting late."

"Okay mommy." Hanna followed her mother to the spare room.

Yugi waited to hear the door shut before turning directly to Atem. First he handed the smartphone to him. Atem gazes at the device and flips through the apps and settings. His pounding headache was not aiding in his comprehension of this new technology.

"It's going to take some getting used to this, but I'm sure I can figure it out." Atem voice sounded hoarse. His tiredness was increasing by the minute.

Yugi would have taken a seat on the coffee table but the legs were now striped of their screws from the fight. He then grabbed a folded chair instead.

"How do I make this is as simple as possible..." Yugi folded his arms and tapped a finger on his chin. "Under no circumstances am I okay with any of that bullshit you decided to pull tonight!"

Atem flinched a bit at Yugi's louder tone of voice. It was rare to hear him angry. "As I said before I deeply apologize for my behavior. I'm quite intoxicated and everything just happened so fast..."

"I don't fucking care dude." Yugi interrupted him. "I know you are far from sober. I know shit just happens. But I'd be damned, shit does not just happen between you and MY girlfriend. I don't give a fuck what history you have either, this is now and you don't just take advantage of her like that."

The pharaoh remained silent. He felt his eye lids were half opened, and surely it made him look less convincing but there was nothing he could do about his appearance in his exhausted state. Atem honestly could not think of anything else to say. Surely, claiming he didn't mean to confess his love would be a blatant lie. He just wasn't expecting to be as bold and aggressive. Everything was just going wrong for the both of them.

Yugi noticed his friend's silence. "So you've got nothing else to say?"

Atem scoffed. "What do you want me to say Yugi?" He supported himself to sit up a bit more. "Yes, I like her too. After all these damn years sharing the same mind and body, how could I not? This whole revelation we learned today just made my feelings make all the more sense."

"Please tell me this is still the alcohol talking..."

The pharaoh started to feel his blood boil as well. "Oh no Yugi. I'm being very honest with you right now. Since our little secrets are all being put out on the table, why not be honest right? I'm not excusing what I did at all but you cannot sit here and pretend you have been completely honest with me."

Yugi began to tap his foot in irritation. "So what Joey told got that much under your skin? Something that frankly should be no one else's business, magically gave you the balls to be so expressive."

"Well, now that I'm back, I figure anything having to do with how someone really feels about ME is MY business." Atem used whatever strength he had to fully sit himself up. "If you had told me the truth from the beginning I'm sure we could have handle this situation differently."

"I refuse to put Tea through this again."

Atem raised his brow. "Again? So you are telling me she has had mixed feelings before?"

Yugi stood up with his fists clenched. "And it's NONE of YOUR business!"

Tea then poked through the door of what was to be Hanna's new room. "Yugi! What is with the yelling and none of whose business?"

He relaxed his hands but remained facing Atem. Tea didn't have to see the fear in his eyes. "I'll talk to you about it later I promise. And I'm sorry about raising my voice but please let us finish this."

Again, the dancer decided to keep her thoughts to herself, something she normally didn't do, especially with Yugi. Once again he heard the door close again and a wide-eyed Egyptian was staring back at him.

"So that's what it is." Atem responded in a low voice. "You're afraid."

Yugi tried to brush off his words. "Heh, afraid of what?"

"You're afraid to lose her again."

"So? Wouldn't you? Just put yourself in my shoes."

Atem chuckled. "Oh trust me I've been there. But I've also felt a much more painful loss."

"The thing with your wife right?" Yugi was beginning to sound more sympathetic. "You never told me the full story about that either. Since you are so keen on beginning honest right now."

The pharaoh looked down at his hands. He remembered that transferring to this day and age the one object that didn't stay with him was his old wedding ring. Part of him wish he had kept it now knowing it was the only physical token of his wife he had left.

"Look I know she died before you became king."

Atem's eyes darted immediately to Yugi. "What? How?"

"Because when you first transformed by Lykaon, you gave us some information and..." Atem nodded as Yugi continued. "You wouldn't tell us exactly what happened to your wife or whether you were sure she Tea and Teanna were connected, so I did some digging. And your wife's tomb had been discovered about a year ago, which confirmed she passed before you took the throne."

'Damn archeologists.' Atem thought to himself. "Well, yes its true. My wife was killed, and so was my daughter. Damn thieving bandits kidnapped them. Keanna was still an infant too."

When Yugi had discovered the information about Teanna's death, he figured it was illness or even childbirth that had caused her demised. Yet, upon hearing that both Atem's wife and infant daughter were murdered, sheds a new light on this entire scenario.

"I'm guessing you unlocked these memories when we came back from the fight with Zorc."

"Yes, so for the past five years I've been carrying this old pain that I had locked away. But trust me it still feels like I've been harboring this loss for millennia." Atem's headache seemed to worsen at the thought of his family's death. "But at least Keanna and I are now reunited. I may have missed her childhood but there is nothing I can do about that."

The fact that both friends have spilled their guts out to each other caused a few moments of silence between them. Both were given back their daughters, but now they are fighting over one women. Yugi never figured he and Atem would end up in this position. Pitted against one another...or at least that is how it felt. He never wanted this but his love for Tea was too strong to not fight for her. Little had Yugi known, that he had let his mental guard down.

'Trust me Yugi, I'm not trying to compete with you. I simply feel the way I do and that is it.' Atem spoke to him through their mind link. Another throb in Atem's temple struck causing him to drop the connection. He winces from the surge of pain. "Although keep in mind I want her to be honest with us as well. The fact you made such an agreement with her concerns me greatly and it worried Joey as well."

"Yeah, Joey has been up my ass about it ever since I told him."

Atem had to revert to laying back as queasiness from his body regulating the alcohol had returned. "I don't blame him. He is only being a good friend."

Yugi nodded. "I know. I know." He noticed Atem was looking a bit off color. "Let me get you a bottle of water, you are starting to look pretty pale."

Atem rested his head back on a pillow next to the arm of the sofa. The mixture of take out and alcohol was not something he felt like hurling up. Yugi returned momentarily with the water bottle. He drank its contents almost completely. However, that addition of fluid forced his bladder to take notice. Sure Atem had gone to the bathroom regularly whilst he was with Joey and Tristan, but this time it was borderline painful. The old king rushed from his seat, nearly knocking Yugi over in a b-line to the restroom.

This action made Yugi chuckle. Just minutes ago, he was incredibly angry at Atem, but in retrospect it was hard to stay mad. It was then he felt a hand brush against his shoulder.

"Hey, I put her to bed." Tea voice was low.

Yugi spun around. "That's good."

"Yeah, she didn't put up much of a fuss. How did your talk go?" Tea asked coyly.

Her boyfriend bit his lip. "It went okay I guess. Not really sure where we stand but I think we came to some sort of equal ground."

The brunette could see right through him. "Doesn't sound like you guys got too far in resolving anything."

"Perhaps. If anything this was more like being honest with each other."

Tea raised a brow. "Oh really?"

They both heard a flush of the toilet and the bathroom door opening.

"I'll tell you more when we go to bed." Yugi saw Atem coming their way. "Actually why don't you meet me there."

She nodded and began walking up the stairs to their bedroom. Atem returned to his place on the sofa.

"I'm guessing you two are heading to bed."

Yugi's lips formed in a thin line.

"Yeah, I think we could all use some shut eye. If you want we can continue this conversation tomorrow. Ya know, when you are sobered up."

Atem gave a dry laugh. "The past few minutes of us talking, I haven't said anything I didn't mean. Intoxicated or not." He shifted his body to a more comfortable position with his hands behind his head. "Besides, what more is there for us to discuss? You know how I feel about the situation and _her._ "

"I just want to make sure that what happened with you two tonight won't happen again." Yugi's tone became serious.

The pharaoh was a bit taken back by his tone. "Yes, I will not drink so excessively that I lose control over my actions. Especially not around my friends."

"Then I think we are clear." Yugi started to turn tail when Atem spoke up.

"But like I said, I think we all need to be honest about each other. That includes Tea too."

Yugi nodded and then continued on to his bedroom, leaving Atem alone in the living room. The man figured he may as well get comfortable. He headed to the bathroom with his duffel bag to change into a simple black tank top and sweat pants. A vibration sounded off and Atem had nearly forgotten that he was given a phone. The text message was from Keanna and it read,

 **Hey, dad just wanted to check up on you. If you don't feel comfortable with texting you can facetime me.**

Atem tried to think if he knew what the term 'facetime' meant. Unfortunately he hadn't had much experience with newer technologies. He did know how to text but these other apps were still a mystery. So he sent a reply to his daughter.

 **I am sorry but what is facetime?**

* * *

 **Yup I just ended it right there. Don't worry I'll have the new chapter up in a week or so. I needed to have this updated in a timely manner so I can work on the next book and a new project I will be publishing soon. Speaking of which, keep an eye out for a sneak peek for a new fic I'm writing. I hope to have it up before March or just the beginning of March. Please leave your reviews and I'll see you all next time!**


	17. Chapter 15: Father to Daughter

**Chosen Pharaoh Chronicles Part 1: Longing Reunion & The Beasts Within**

 **Summary: Atem has returned from the afterlife. But for what purpose and what reason? Tea has more to her then meets the eye & Yugi has changed a lot. Full of surprises and a new enemy. Also major Love Triangle.**

 **Based on the original Yu Gi Oh storyline**

 **A/N: Here's another update! So this chapter is basically a giant phone call so a perfect place for discussion and exposition. Enjoy!**

 **Rated M**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh it belongs to Kazuki Takahashi**

 **Chapter 15: Father to Daughter**

About twenty minutes away from the Mutou home, the Egyptian company, including the one Greek, made their stay at the Domino Prime Hotel for the night. Everyone had separate rooms with the exception of the royal princess herself. She always stayed with her companion and fiance, Joshua. Keanna was laying down in her silk pajamas near the edge of the king sized bed. She was lying on her stomach propped up by her elbows, browsing through the web on her iPad with one hand and messaging on her iPhone with the other. Her thumb tapped quickly on the smartphone's screen. She was texting with her father. She was greatly concerned about his well being considering all the drama that had occurred tonight. After offering the old king to contact her through the popular app FaceTime, her father asked what this application was. Keanna laughed aloud to herself. She quickly explained to him what the app was and how to use it on his phone. A few moments passed and then both her devices buzzed with a call on video chat application. Figuring the tablet had a stand like feature on the cover, she chose to answer the call on the iPad. After inserting a pair of white headphones in the tablet, she tapped on the green button and Atem's face emerged.

"Hey dad. Glad you were able to figure this out pretty quickly."

Back at the Mutou residence, Atem was still lying on the sofa to quell his headache and queasiness. Although he had to ask Yugi to borrow his Apple headphones for this video chat.

"Yes, I tend to be pretty quick on my feet despite being born in a completely different millennium."

Keanna laughed again. "It's okay we are all from the same time period remember. It is only responsible to learn the ways of this new world. Anyway, how are you doing pops?"

Atem give a slight smile. "I'm still getting used to you calling me that, but um...I guess I'm okay." He paused and noticed that he could see himself on the smaller screen next to Keanna's video. In this mirror image he observed the scratch traveling down his left eye. It had even dig a bit into his eyebrow and check. "I remember one of you having to wipe my face after the fight but I never looked at this damned cut."

Keanna and everyone else had seen the wound but thought nothing of it, figuring it would heal in a short period of time.

"Are you so intoxicated that you didn't notice the gash on your face? She did hit you with a glass did she not?"

Atem looked away for a second. He felt embarrassed. "Yes, I remember bleeding, not so much the pain. But it all happened so fast and I left so dizzy. I'm just now starting to think straight again."

"Yeah, you and Yugi sure did put on quite the show."

"And I deeply apologize that you all had to witness my drunken stupidity."

Keanna raised a brow. "You seemed more angry than stupid to me."

Atem shifted on the sofa, trying to place his smartphone in a comfortable position."Hmm. I've been hearing that a lot. Yeah, I guess I was pretty angry."

His daughter's eyes softened."If you want we can talk about it."

"I was pretty upset when it was confirmed Tea is your mother fully reincarnated. So I felt sad but then when I started drinking my sorrows away, I started thinking more about how one of my best friends was with someone that I love. I guess it feels like fate is constantly screwing me over when it comes to this woman."

Keanna nodded. "Did you love Tea before you found out about mom?"

Atem took a moment to think. "I was always fond of her, there were moments I almost felt possessive of her. That I had to make sure she was always safe. But when I regained my memories of your mother, something sparked in me. I would see your mother in her but I ignored the feeling and hoped to see you two after the Ceremonial Duel. When I arrived home and neither of you were there...well, I felt empty and started to miss both your mother and Tea."

"So if anything you liked her to a degree."

"Yes. There was a unique attraction to Tea. Obviously knowing what I know now, these feelings I harbor make a lot more sense."

"Sounds like you guys are star-crossed lovers to me."

"Perhaps, but as you know I cannot pursue my feelings. What happened tonight was me being desperate for something I can no longer obtain. Such an embarrassment too."

"Okay so yes, you were pretty drunk, but I don't think you should beat yourself up about it." Keanna shifted on her bed. "Then again, I wasn't exactly there when you and Tea stepped aside. We all just heard Yugi yelling at you."

Her father cleared his throat. "Well, if you must know...I asked for us to talk privately and I thought it would be a good idea to tell her how I felt. Very crudely mind you. Then I ended up doing was kissing her, thinking it would make a difference."

Keanna nodded and took a moment to think. "I see. Mind me asking how that went before the whole, you know...fist fight."

Atem was quite surprised by his daughter's question. He darted his pupils back and forth. "Um, why would you want to know about that?"

"Cause I'm trying to get to the bottom of this. You said you kissed Tea right? Yugi wasn't happy about it at all. But if what you did was so wrong then why didn't Tea say something about it as well? I mean if my friend just decided to try sucking face with me I would make sure he got a piece of my mind."

"She did protest my actions." He then pointed at his scar. "Not to mention she did this to my face."

Her mouth formed a thin line. "True. But like..." She was having a difficult time forming her thoughts. "This is going to sound so weird and wrong...what I'm asking is did she reciprocate in any way."

The pharaoh thought about the question. He wasn't sure if he wanted his mind to travel back to that place. A place of immense desire. But looking back at this embarrassing moment, he did remember the woman not pulling back from his kiss. Although it was probably from shock and would explain her swift kick to his groin.

"Listen Keanna, I can't be sure whether she felt anything from that. But I don't what my drunken behavior to be a means of bringing up a difficult subject."

"Oh, and what subject would that be?"

Not realizing he had let that concept slip, Atem was now forced to talk about it again. Then again he did not want to keep secrets from his daughter. "It was something, Yugi and I had to discuss when he confronted me about what I had done. Basically I told him the truth about my feelings and that I want everyone to be honest, especially Tea."

"I'm guessing this stemmed from this whole promise thing?"

Atem scoffed. "I see everyone knows about this. Yes, I told him that I was aware of this promise he made to Tea years ago. I mean I understand I was more or less dead but I would never agree to such a thing."

"Maybe it was really hard for her to move on." Keanna took a moment to think. "You know mom missed you a lot, like there were days where it really tore her apart. I think the worst time was when we tried to come and see you."

Immediately Atem felt a sharp sting from the mention of this memory. It did not have to be unlocked from conquering Zorc, but it was something that happened not to long after his own death.

"I remember darling." The man felt his eyes glaze over. Thanks to the high definition cameras on these new smartphones, Keanna could see her father being emotional as well. "I can't imagine what you and your mother went through just to see me."

The young woman could also feel those emotions swell up inside her. She was only five when it happened.

 _Flashback_

 _Both the Queen and princess had transported themselves into the tomb of the Chosen Pharaoh. Upon arrival Keanna gripped onto her mother's dress as they stepped into the depths of gloomy tomb. Only small torches along the walls gave the place of death light. Her mother stopped in step to gaze upon a mysterious figure ahead. The woman turned her head and nodded it toward the man in front of them._

 _"Go ahead sweetie. That is your daddy over there."_

 _The small girl's eyes widened and her legs found the confidence to run toward the stranger. "Daddy!"_

 _Racing across the slim pathway to the back of the tomb, little Keanna collided with her father in a tight hug. The spikey haired man looked down at the child with confusion. His hands remained stationary for he was not sure how to react._

 _"Excuse me, but who are you?" The king finally spoke._

 _Keanna looked upon her father with surprise. "I'm your daughter Keanna, daddy." Her small hands tugged at his long purple cape. "Don't you remember me?"_

 _Teana had just walked over to them, and she could not believe her ears nor her eyes. She had heard the rumors about what they did with her husband but she never thought it would be to this extent._

 _Atem tilted his head. Nothing about the girl rang any bells. "I'm sorry but I do not remember you." He heard the sound of a gasp ahead of him. "Do you know who this is?"_

 _The woman felt her eyes water up but she held the tears back. "That little girl is my daughter. Our daughter."_

 _"Our daughter?" He gently nudged the girl back to her mother's side. Picking up his head he closely examined the woman's features. Still nothing came to mind. "How can this be…I do not remember ever meeting you?"_

 _Hearing those words was like a knife to heart yet again. As if someone had told her she had become a widow. "Oh my love what have you done to yourself…" Teana realized that this was the great sacrifice her husband had made for their safety._

 _When his father came to her a few years ago she simply thought he just meant that Atem had given his life. In years of waiting for him to finally come home in the afterlife, she decided to investigate herself. She had expected many various situations to occur in result of her husband still residing within his tomb, but never in her wildest dreams had she expected this._

 _"Listen closely, love." Teana placed a hand on the king's cheek. "You have lost your memories and I will provide them back to you via our contact."_

 _She began to pull herself close to her husband, their lips only centimeters apart. However, an elder man pulled the two apart. It was King Aknamkanon._

 _"What in Ra's name do you think you are doing Teana!" He questioned furiously._

 _Teana ripped herself from her father-in-law's grasp. "I'm getting my husband back! It has been five damned years and he needs to be with his family."_

 _Aknamkanon sighed. "I understand but you see… My son erased his memories in order to lock away Zorc. It is now by the hand of fate that will choose when he will be released from the chains of his own entrapment."_

 _"When will that be grandpa?" Keanna asked innocently._

 _The older man frowned. He hated it when small children were involved. "I'm sorry sweetie but even I do not know. Some say thousands of years."_

 _The child was becoming frustrated and stomped her foot. "But that is too long!"_

 _"I know my child…" He sighed again. "Teana please take your daughter out of here. She does not need to go through this."_

 _Teana would normally fight for her husband but she knew this was the way things are going to be from now on. She held her daughter close. "Come on Keanna. We have to go home. Daddy has to come home when he is allowed to and it is for our protection. Then one day I promise you, your father will return to us."_

As the flashback faded away, a single tear rolled down her tanned cheek. Initially she did not notice it, but then her father spoke up.

"Are you alright my dear?"

His baritone voice broke through her trance like state. Looking at her own video feed she saw the glaze in her eyes and wet stream on her face. An 'oh shit' could be heard before she moved her iPad down a bit to grab a tissue and wipe her face. The new angle of the device's camera brought a scar near Keanna's collarbone into a better view. Of course any parent would be concerned from the size of what must have been a painful gash.

Atem spoke up again. "By Ra, when did you obtain that wound?"

Luckily her headphones remained in her ears and she noticed her pajama top was opened a bit too much to expose the scar. She never liked seeing it herself ever since she regained a body.

"Oh this. It was you know..." The princess didn't want to bring up more painful memories. Not that she could recollect this one since she was just an infant, but there was no point in lying about it. "This is from when I was killed. I guess scars from our old bodies stay with us. I wish this one wasn't as noticeable."

A masculine voice then spoke aloud from the back of Keanna's hotel room. "There you go complaining about that darn thing again. I told you it makes look badass."

The iPad's camera shifted up and down for a few moments before a half naked and wet haired Joshua emerged into view. He was only wearing blue shorts and hieroglyphic tattoos traveled up his strong arms. The man was very well-built but it was to be expected for a warrior-like priest in training. He crawled onto the bed and behind Keanna before kissing her cheek and neck. The princess's face visibly reddened at the weird situation she was in. Through the mirroring screen on the iPad, she could see that her fiance was the most inappropriate position, basically on top of her.

"No scar can make you look any less sexy baby." Joshua placed another kiss on her face and tried reaching for her lips, but Keanna dodged. "Oh c'mon play along with me. It's been a while."

"Josh, please... can't you see that I'm on the phone with my dad."

The young priest peered up slightly and practically jumped off of his fiance with a bit of a yelp. Surely the king did not want to see his own daughter getting frisky.

Atem was not too bothered by what he had witnessed, in fact he started to laugh a loud.

Keanna decided to shift from her laying position to where she was sitting up more. Joshua on the other hand was in the background desperately looking for a top to wear. Then he said.

"I am deeply sorry your highness, I had no idea you two were on FaceTime. I had just gotten out of the shower."

Keanna pulled out her headphones and put her father on speaker.

"You don't have to apologize Joshua. You already have my blessing to be with my daughter. I understand that we all have certain _needs_ and _wants_."

The subject of the conservation ended up grabbing a basic hooded sweater and zipped it half way, figuring it was better than being bare chested in front of what would soon be his father-in-law. Keanna began to laugh at her fiance's appearance with his frazzled wet hair, sport shorts, and baggy hoodie. The man tried to ignore the teasing.

"So anyway...what were you two talking about before I clearly interrupted."

Atem tried to think how to summarize the conversation. "I guess you can call it family drama."

His daughter rolled his eyes. "More like my best friend is screwing my soulmate."

The pharaoh was about to reprimand his daughter, but in all honesty she was telling the truth. "Very true perhaps. But I wish not view my situation like that. After all I did not make the best impression tonight."

Joshua shrugged. "Well, look nobody is perfect. If you think you were bad, you should have seen the way Yugi was interrogating us."

"To be fair he and the rest of them had no idea what was going on. Also he is very afraid."

The priest seemed a bit surprised. "Afraid of what?"

Keanna knew what her father was referring to. "Yugi is afraid of losing Tea. Especially since she still has feelings for my dad."

Atem brought up his hand. "Hold up, I'm not completely sure if that is true."

"Dad please listen. I got to have some small talk with her while you were unconscious...trust me she still likes you."

Now this got the king's attention. "Wait you two talked? About what?"

Another eye roll. "It wasn't much trust me. I would ask simple questions here and there, just to make her comfortable around me. But the whole time we were taking care of you, her face was basically pink. Not to mention the girls were teasing her left and right."

"I mean I was in my underwear, I think anyone would be embarrassed to see their friend in a state of undress."

Keanna started to fume. "By the gods dad! Yugi would not be so afraid if he didn't know the truth either. Tea likes you a lot. Hell she loves you!"

Atem was taken aback by his daughter's tone. But clearly she was trying to prove a point to him. "Well, even if what you say is true...what can I really do about it? She is with Yugi and they have a young child."

Joshua decided to chime in. "So? They can raise the child without being together. Hell my dad isn't my biological father and he raised me pretty well."

"Yet another truth." Then a thought sprung into the king's mind. Something about this young man's appearance had him making assumptions but now he had to be sure. "Not to stray from the topic...Joshua, no one ever really explained this to me, but who is your mother and father?"

The young priest laughed. "You know I get asked this question a lot but I thought my mom would have told you. She is your friend Mana. As for my dad, that would be Mahad but like I said he is not my real father because, well that's sort of impossible. Marcus is the rare expect of heavenly children but then again he is a dragon."

Atem had a strong feeling Mana was his mother. The resemblance in their emerald eyes and wavy hair are almost uncanny. Also her relationship with Mahad was bond to happen sooner or later. "I had a feeling this was the case. But since Mahad was already dead, who exactly is your real father? Not to mention the name Joshua isn't exactly Egyptian."

"Well, this is part no one likes to hear. So when my mom became a priest for King Seto, there was a slight influx of servants, slaves, and prisoners of war. Ya know since Zorc pretty much wrecked the kingdom. One of these newcomers became a caretaker for the palace bath houses and I guess you can my mom thought he was handsome and decided to..." He tried to think of an appropriate phrasing. "...indulge herself with him."

Keanna snickered. "I can never get over the fact that you are basically the son of a pool boy. And she named you after him."

Her father spoke up. "Ah, so that explains your name. Your father had to have been a Hebrew then."

"Yup. Also that is why I never met the guy. You know the whole believing in different afterlives."

Yet, another question was brought to mind. "Wait, if you were alive during Seto's reign, then how did you meet Keanna? I assumed you two grew up together."

Joshua scratched the back of his head. "You see, my lineage doesn't rub right with a lot of people. When I was just five years old, my father and I were killed for mixing with Egyptian noble blood. So considering the time frame, Keanna was like six when I met her. And Mahad raised me until I was reunited with my mother again."

The old king's features soften. He couldn't believe Mana suffered a similar fate to him. The pain of losing her son must have torn her apart. "Well, at least you were all reunited."

"Yeah, and that is our goal for you guys." Joshua pointed to both Keanna and the iPad screen.

"Good luck with that."

Joshua flashed a toothy grin. "Look if I can pull off marrying your daughter, then I think we can accomplish anything."

The princess nudged her fiance. "Josh..."

"Why would you two getting married be a problem?" Then he remember something his daughter told him. "Hold on does this have to do with the Divine Council?"

Joshua nodded. "The one and only. They really don't like priests, let alone, oh what did they call me...oh yeah a half breed entering the royal bloodline."

Atem scrunched his features. "Those laws are older than I am, and this is still an issue?"

"Yes, and I haven't made my standing with them any better with them recently."

"Oh, yeah didn't you steal something?"

The man looked to his fiance. "How much did you tell him?"

Keanna held up her hands. "All I said was not that Divine Council doesn't like you and you stealing your powers from the ka vaults didn't help either."

Atem chuckled. "Now this is story I would like to hear. How did a young priest in training manage to obtain the Sorcerer of Dark Magic and a beast ka. One of which I had not seen yet."

"Well, since we have to see the Council soon, I guess it is best I update you on my so-called crimes. Our friend Marcus was involved as well."

* * *

 **So this call will be split into two chapters. I wanted one for Atem and Keanna to talk and the next one will be Joshua and Marcus little back story about this thing with the Divine Council. My OC's need love too ya know. As always please leave your reviews and comments. They keep me going! See ya!**


	18. Chapter 16: The Heist

**Chosen Pharaoh Chronicles Part 1: Longing Reunion & The Beasts Within**

 **Summary: Atem has returned from the afterlife. But for what purpose and what reason? Tea has more to her then meets the eye & Yugi has changed a lot. Full of surprises and a new enemy. Also major Love Triangle.**

 **Based on the original Yu Gi Oh storyline**

 **A/N: Soooo this was really difficult to put together. However, once I got the swing of it, writing this became a lot of fun. This chapter is dedicated to my original characters Joshua and Marcus and some of their backstory. I gotta give love to my OCs and expand my mythos. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Rated M**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh it belongs to Kazuki Takahashi**

 **Chapter 16: The Heist**

 _Flashback_

 _One year earlier._

 _Two khopesh swords clashed with sparks flying from the impact. The objects are pulled away from each other but one is hooked into the curve of the other sword. With a swift movement the khopesh flew out of the opponents hand and across the sandy floor. Joshua had just been disarmed and Marcus was coming in for another swing. They were both downed in tradition Egyptian garbs. He dodged the strike and side stepped to Marcus's right. Attempting to trip Marcus with a kick, the mage missed his target when the blue-eyed man made a side step as well. Another swing of that sword came in Joshua's direction. He only had a millisecond to see where his own sword had fallen. He just barely dodged the attack and a small tip of his wavy lochs were trimmed by the blade._

 _Joshua rolled quickly toward his sword and reached just enough to grab the weapon. Upon rising from the ground, Marcus's blade is swung again and just stopped at the mage's neck._

 _"That's 2 to 1. I win this match magic user." Marcus produced a toothy grin._

 _Joshua pats off some of the sand caked on his skin. "Magic user? Really? What the hell do you think you are using when you transform into a dragon?"_

 _"My birthright." The man's blue-eyes glowed for a brief moment as if to prove his point._

 _"You know its moments like this where your father really starts to pop out of you."_

 _Marcus's eyes narrowed and a deep growl emerged from his throat. "I've been hearing this a lot lately. But you are the last person I need to hear it from."_

 _"Oh relax Marcus. You've only been hanging around with your father for the last three millennia so of course you might act like him on occasion." A feminine voice spoke aloud._

 _Keanna, a princess thwarted from the throne at infancy, but now she was the sole carrier of her father's legacy. She walked into the lit area of Marcus and Joshua's training yard. She wore a simple skirt with purple accents in the front, a white linen blouse and gold trimmed sandals. However, she was covered in assorted royal jewelry, very similar to how her father would be decorated._

 _He snorted. "I'm sure you are no better my dear cousin."_

 _"Well, I haven't seen my father in thousands of years so who knows. But Joshua is definitely Mahad's son."_

 _Joshua approached his fiance. "Hey what's that supposed to mean?"_

 _Marcus and Keanna laughed. Footsteps sounded from the nearby hallway and a familiar Greek emerged. Alongside him was Keanna's uncle Roman._

 _The princess addressed the two. "Well, well. I haven't heard from you two in a while."_

 _The former Greek king nodded. "Yes, we just came back from the Divine Council. They have assigned me with a mission involving your father."_

 _"Ah. And what may that entail?"_

 _Roman stepped into the conversation. "They want to give him a beast Ka."_

 _Keanna raised a brow. "What? Why does he need that? Aren't the Egyptian Gods enough?"_

 _"Oh, I suppose you haven't heard then." Lykaon looked upon the woman wide-eyed._

 _"Heard what?"_

 _Then a loud roar sounded off right above the group. A portal opened and a slender black dragon with red glowing lines all over its body glided down. The creature then transformed into a lightly tanned woman with bright red eyes and long black hair. Marcus instantly recognized the woman as his girlfriend but her face had terror written all over it._

 _"Crystal, what's wrong?"_

 _She approached closer to Marcus and grabbed his hand. "You need to come with me NOW."_

 _Roman also recognized the woman and he knew her as borderline royalty. "Hold up. Marcus you know this girl?"_

 _Crystal rolled her ruby pupils."Yes he does. Please we don't have any time. Hell, the more of you probably the better."_

 _Joshua nodded. "Alright I'm in too. But can you just explain what is so urgent."_

 _"I'm going to have to agree with my friend about this." Marcus placed his other hand atop of Crystal's._

 _Now she was really starting to fume. "Uggghhh...IT'S A FUCKING MASSACRE! WE HAVE TO LEAVE FOR MY CLAN NOW!"_

 _Marcus's eyes widened. "Oh shit. My apologizes. Let's go."_

 _The man morphed into a Blue-Eyes Alternative Dragon and turned his head to Joshua's direction. "C'mon everyone get on." He slightly lowered his body to the ground._

 _Crystal followed suite and she was a Red-Eyes Black Dragon. However, like Marcus she had thicker scaly armor and glowing lines on her body. Both Joshua and Roman climbed onto Marcus's back and Keanna was about to join them. A jagged black tail stopped the princess from getting on the Blue-Eyes._

 _"I'm sorry your highness but I cannot with good conscious allow you come with us. The person responsible has made threats on your family." Crystal spoke with concern._

 _Lykaon placed a hand on Keanna's shoulder. "I'll explain while they are gone. But this must be the same individual that has caught the Council's attention."_

 _The princess sighed. There were moments she could despise her high status. "Fine. But you guys please be careful."_

 _With that the two dragons took flight into another dark portal. Moments later the group warped to their destination. Straight ahead was a long canyon known as the Dragon's Ravine. Dark colored rock walls spanned for what seemed like endless miles. Cutouts of the rock contained a mixture of caverns and stone housing. The further the two dragons flew into the Ravine, they came into view of a large city built on a bridge like structure in the middle of canyon. Black plums of smoke rose from a growing fire on the far right of the city. This area led into a cave and numerous amounts of Red-Eyes Dragons and citizens were fleeing the scene. Marcus increased his speed to get a closer look at what was going on. Then a dark creature came into view. The Blue-Eyes stopped in mid air at the shock of the beast that came into view._

 _Scaly dark violet skin, bat-like wings of death, large curved tusks, and beastly yellow eyes, yes this was a look-a-like Zorc clone recking havoc upon the Red-Eyes Clan. Marcus felt a deep growl escape his throat._

 _"Joshua, Roman... you might want to find yourselves another ride."_

 _The mage was also taken aback by the beast in front of him. However, he feel the power surging from Marcus. He was getting ready for a hell of a fight. Roman quickly proceeded to summon his own dragon, a Felgrand dragon at that. The king's brother transformed into his Jackal Knight form and grabbed Joshua before leaping onto the newly summon dragon. Marcus nodded at the two before flapping his wings to an upward position and then swooping into a deep dive. The immense gust of wind nearly sent the Felgrand off balance._

 _"Should we help him?" Joshua asked Roman._

 _The Jackal Knight shook his head. "This seems like his fight but we will watch from afar how it goes. Honestly, I don't think you should get involved either, especially at your current power level."_

 _On the ground of Red-Eyes temple, the creature now known as Zorrath, was in the midst of crushing a large Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon beneath his taloned feet. The dragon beneath squirmed violently with rapid wing beats and the swinging of his massive tail. The black dragon's talons even punctured deep into the Zorc-like monster's leg but it would not release his throat. He could not produce another fire blast. His vision started to fade, but a mighty signature cry sounded from the heavens. Radiant beams of light illuminated the shadowy smoke and the ball of white light came ever so closer to the two massive creatures. The demon was struck with the ball of lightning, staggering back just enough to release the dragon. Without hesitation the enormous Red-Eyes flew out of the monster's grasp and hovered in place to regain his breath. Then a feminine voice broke through._

 _"THIS IS WHAT YOU GET FOR TRYING TO KILL MY FATHER!"_

 _The Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon instantly recognized the voice to belong to his youngest daughter. Within seconds of the battle cry, dark red flames also engulfed Zorrath's form. The demon beast groaned from the heat of the flames before he was struck with a head-butt from Crystal's dragon form. Her horns were much more defined like a battering ram and bright red glowing stripes traveled all over her thickly armored body. She was the Red-Eyes Alternative Dragon. However, Zorrath managed to quickly grab the female dragon's neck with clawed hands. The demon bellowed in a deep hoarse voice._

 _"HOW DARE YOU DEFY ME YOU FOOLISH CHILD!"_

 _But another signature cry was heard again, but this time with more ferocity._

 _Zorrath shifted his gaze to the direction of the roar. His yellow eyes widened at the site. A Blue-Eyes Alternative Dragon had come to join their battle. Marcus was already preparing another attack. His mouth contained the building energy to the point where his head started to shake. Before long he released his might Burst Stream of Destruction. Zorrath let the female dragon out of his grasp to dodge the attack. A massive explosion of debris brought up more smoke covering the area. The bat-like wings raised up and produced a massive flap to launch Zorrath into the air and collide with Marcus. The demon was just a head smaller than Blue-Eyes's size but he was still able to wrap his spiked arms around the dragon. The light dragon dug his own silver talons into the thick scaly skin but it seemed to no avail. This being was much stronger than Marcus anticipated. It slightly scared him in fact. But little did this creature darkness know that Blue-Eyes Alternative Dragons have a little trick up their scaly sleeves._

 _The streaks of blue all across the white dragon's began to glow even brighter than normal. An electrical surge radiated throughout Marcus being and he quickly released the energy which stunned Zorrath enough to release his grip. He charged yet another Burst Stream but not before the dark beast made an uppercut on Marcus, dispersing the white energy out of his mouth. He then tried a tail whip yet the demon dodged that as well. Who the hell was this guy? Surely this was no mindless creature._

 _"I know who you are dragon. And I'm coming after your distant cousins..." The demon hissed in a distorted voice._

 _Before Marcus could react the Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon had adorned a metal skin and used its talons to pull Zorrath away. He twisted his metallic body in the direction of tank like black dragon with bone like armor, hardened muscular limbs, smaller sharp wings, and an archfiend like head. It was Crystal's older brother Derek and he was the Black Skull Dragon. Better yet he was adorning his evolved form as the Archfiend Black Skull Dragon. A single Inferno Fire Blast did enough damage to Zorrath's wings causing him to fall to the ground. Zorrath was able to turn his body around so he landed on his feet. Yet on the ground was something he did not expect to encounter at all. It was the Mystic Knight of Jackal. The great protector of the royal family and sole brother to the great chosen pharaoh. Gripping his golden gauntlets, Roman lunged toward the demon. Zorrath tried to block the attack but the thick points of the gauntlets stuck deep into his flesh. Yeah, Zorrath was not strong enough for this fight yet, but the damage he dealt was enough to make a statement. Before Roman was able to make another strike, the dark being teleported to an unknown destination. Clearly there were too many powerful characters in play and he decided to flee the scene. But something deep down told Marcus that whoever he just fought could have easily handled all of them. But these thoughts were for another time, he had to help his girlfriend's people._

Back in the present.

Atem nodded after hearing about this battle. He was trying to remember the fight he had with Zorrath earlier today. But his headache was still too much of a bother to bring up the memory. All he knew was that Roman was also involved in the fight. He shifted his phone slightly.

"So this Zorrath character has been wrecking havoc for a while before I returned."

Keanna nodded as well. "Yes, he was responsible for a lot of deaths and damage to the monster realm. Probably just to make a statement."

"Yeah, after I watched Marcus fight and even he struggled, I decided I could no longer continue to be a priest in-training" Joshua brought up his fingers making a quotation gesture. "I had to become stronger..."

Atem finished his thought. "And you decided to become the Sorcerer of Dark Magic and grab a beast Ka. What were you before you obtained a new Ka, if you don't mind me asking."

"Just a Chaos Commander, I was no where near what my parents and you daughter have." Joshua stroked his chin for a moment. "The Scepter of Dark Magic was mine but apparently I needed to wait more in order to earn it. Once the Divine Council discovered I asked Keanna to marry me, they basically told me I could not have the damn staff."

 _Flashback_

 _Six Months after the Battle at Dragon's Ravine_

 _Now in proper modern attire, Marcus and Joshua emerged from a meeting with the Divine Council. While Marcus was rewarded for defending the Red-Eyes Clan territory, Joshua's request to obtain his true Ka fell on deaf ears. There were members that had already looked down on his relationship with the princess but someone had informed them on their engagement. The young mage practically stomped across the glossy tiled floor to reach the grand hallway leading out of the main council room. Marcus tried to keep up with his distraught friend._

 _"Look Josh, I told you that you should have waited until you were promoted before announcing your engagement. You know some of those palace people have loose lips."_

 _Marcus reached out to grab Joshua's shoulder, but his hand was tossed away. Fury fired in mage's emerald eyes._

 _"Oh yes let me hold off on something I have waited Millennia to do all because I have mixed blood! I fucking bet that if I were my dad's actual son, no one would have a fucking issue!" Joshua's breaths were labored from yelling but his shoulders proceeded to slouch, and his eyes softened. "All because I wanted to finally marry the woman of my dreams. I know she has been waiting for so long and we finally have a chance to have a family too."_

 _The Blue-Eyes looked upon his friend with great sympathy and his mouth formed a thin line. For a moment he thought about the situation and instantly he thought of plan to help._

 _"I think we might be able to get that staff without these old farts' permission."_

 _This definitely caught Joshua's attention. "Go on..."_

 _Marcus beings to turn tail and readies himself to jog. "C'mon we gotta see my girlfriend."_

 _"How the hell is the Council okay with YOU of all people dating a Red-Eyes Dragon but not a half Jew with a princess."_

 _"It's called Anti Semitism dude." Marcus pulls Josh along with him down the hallway. "Also not everyone is happy about my relationship either but unlike your dumbass I didn't buy her a ring."_

 _"Will you get off my ass about that!"_

 _As the two continued to run down the hall, they eventually made a left. Now they were in the hall of the Dragon Clans. Naturally the dark red door was the room reserved to the Red-Eyes Clan, but Marcus prayed that his significant other was on shift. Practically busting open the door, the red haired receptionist seemed a little surprised by the noise but then instantly recognized the Dragon Prince. She smiled brightly._

 _"Welcome your highness. If you are here to see Crystal you'll find her in the back. Just keep it down a bit, we have a little one here today."_

 _Marcus automatically nodded before digesting what the receptionist had just told him. The words little one frightened the shit out of him. Not to mention he hadn't seen his girlfriend in six months after the massacre. He continued to walk to the back of the large office, of course Joshua noticed the sudden look of fear on Marcus's face._

 _"Hey you okay man?"_

 _Marcus's thoughts were flew around a mile a minute. Never had a dragon of his stature ever had to worry about such a thing with his previous girlfriends. If anything he was stud of everyone's choice. But Crystal was his first dark dragon, these things didn't work the same. Suddenly he had forgotten the last time he and Crystal slept together. 'Fuck was it during mating season?' He thought to himself. 'No we agreed not to do that until..."_

 _"Yo Marcus answer me." Joshua tugged at the man's sleeve. "You look like you saw a ghost. What's up?"_

 _The Blue-Eyes stopped in his tracks. He could hear his girlfriend's voice several feet anyway and behind the door to her office. But Joshua had already asked him about why he was panicking. He removed his smartphone from his pocket to look upon his reflection. Instantly the glowing blue eyes said it all, and the obvious worry on the rest of his features. Unlike his father, Marcus had a bad habit of wearing his emotions on his sleeve._

 _"Alright, alright." Marcus pushed the two of them to a wall for a moment. He began to whisper. "It's what the woman at the desk said. That Crystal has a little one today."_

 _Joshua wasn't catching on right away. "Um, why is that a problem? You saw her a few months ago."_

 _Marcus huffed. "Ugh. Dragons don't have long pregnancies like humans do. Three months is all it takes to lay the egg or stone, then another two or three for it to hatch."_

 _Now the mage was getting it. "Oh." He thought about it for another moment. "Oh shit."_

 _"Yes shit." Marcus ran a hand through his silvery hair. "Being the first of a new Red Eyes, she will be expected to produce a few heirs."_

 _"But wouldn't it be yours?"_

 _"I don't know." Yet another quickening of his heart rate. "I don't think I could give her offspring. We never did any research about it. Besides my clan would think I'm crazy."_

 _Joshua rolled his eyes. "Look dude I don't see anyone asking to take your powers away over your choice of a mate so I say you'll be fine. Besides you won't know if you don't ask her."_

 _"But she would have told me if she was carrying my kid." Now her seemingly busy schedule lately was making more sense to him. "Fuck she must have been nesting this whole time. Yeah, it can't possibly be mine. She probably was driven by her instincts. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck."_

 _Two firm hands grabbed the taller white haired male. "Hey relax. Just go in and see how she is doing. I'm sure you are blowing this way out of proportion."_

 _Marcus started to calm down, but only slightly. His heart was still racing. Turning around to face the door with the name Crystal Aswad written on the label. Twisting the handle open, he immediately heard a little chirp that made his heart drop. Yup, that was a little chick all right. But before he could examine the stroller in front of him, Marcus was given a warm embrace from Crystal. He returned her hug, no matter his panicked state, he still missed the girl dearly for their lengthy separation. She planted a firm kiss on his lips. An action that would normally quicken the pace of his heart, it actually calmed him down. He took the moment of their embrace to smell her, and surely Crystal was still his. After the kiss, the two nuzzled their foreheads, something dragons did to greet their mates._

 _Joshua watched from outside the door and smiled. He knew the girl wouldn't betray someone like Marcus. Not to mention he hadn't seen the Blue-Eyes this smitten in quite a long time._

 _"I missed you so much." Crystal buried her face in Marcus's chest. "I'm sorry I wasn't able to see you for so long."_

 _Marcus chuckled. "I think sometimes you forget how old I actually am. It was just six months but I understand."_

 _Then another chirp, but this time it was a little louder._

 _"Oh damn, he's hungry again." Crystal looked back at the stroller next to her desk. Then her face lit up. "Oh do you want to see him?"_

 _Marcus gulped. Perhaps this was leaning toward his other theory. "Um, sure."_

 _Crystal took her boyfriend's hand and led him closer to the open part of the stroller. Inside was a little Red-Eyes Baby Dragon, probably only a few weeks old. The chick was surrounded by a fuzzy purple sheet. His tiny wings weren't opened fully yet and hung to his body almost like a blanket. His nostrils flexed in an attempt to sniff up the new stranger's scent. Then he propped himself on his small hind legs and gripped the edge of the stroller for support. The little one was very curious about the Blue-Eyes in front of him, but not so much to forget his hunger._

 _Another loud chirp._

 _"Alright. Alright. You are getting fed." The red eyed woman bent down to the pouch of the stroller and pulled out a container with a pink mushy substance and a small plastic bowl._

 _Marcus could smell the meat. "You feed the babies tuna?"_

 _"Hell yeah, they love this stuff and it's already mushy so less work for the busy moms."_

 _The word mom was not sitting right with him again. While Crystal was scooping the tuna into the bowl, Marcus placed his hands on her hips and lower stomach. She noticed his touching._

 _"Marc if you are horny it will have to wait at least till this one's next nap time."_

 _He was about to deny her calm but that was a complete lie. However, THAT was not the reason he was touching her. "I gladly accept your offer but I was just checking something."_

 _"Checking what..." It hit her. She finished filling up the bowl and looked at the baby dragon. He chirped once more and seemed to become a little restless with the food so close to him. Reaching over she placed the bowl on his feeding tray and locked it into place. Modern strollers were a technical wonder with their less mess gadgets._

 _Turning back to her boyfriend, Crystal folded her arms. Before making an assumption asked Marcus a question. "Is there something you want to ask me?"_

 _He was fearful to make her angry especially in front of a baby. But he had to make sure. "Yeah um...I was wondering when was the last time we...ya know..."_

 _"Fucked?" Crystal finished his sentence, although more crudely then he wanted to put it. He nodded and she rolled her eyes and could see her hunch was correct. "Literally six months ago after the funeral and award ceremony. There was an after-party and I took you to my place."_

 _He looked at her with a blank stare, he didn't remember any of it. Again making him all the more worried. "I'm sorry I really don't recall..."_

 _She then burst into laughter, even the chick stopped eating his food to watch. Joshua was also cracking up from just outside the office, watching this little soap opera play out before him was golden._

 _"I can't believe I got the great prince of the Blue-Eyes Clan so drunk that you don't even remember sleeping with me." She cackled a bit more before wiping a tear from her eye. "By the gods Marc. No, you didn't get me pregnant. That little guy is one of the orphans that hatched recently. I think one of my brothers is the father. I'm just babysitting."_

 _Yup, now he felt like an insensitive asshole. But if anything it calmed his nerves a lot. "I'm sorry babe. I shouldn't have assumed..."_

 _"Don't be. I know you were just worried about me." She gave him a quick kiss. "You were always sensitive about this stuff."_

 _Joshua couldn't take the mushy shit anymore. "Hey I know you two are having a moment, but your boyfriend here has implied to me that you might know a way into the Ka Vaults."_

 _Crystal glared at Marcus figuring he was just full of surprises today. "Yeah, let me give my brother Derek a call. He can get you guys in no problem."_

 _After the said phone call, it would take another two or three hours before Derek would arrive. One of the those hours was the little dragon's nap time and of course Marcus held Crystal to her word. Joshua found himself watching over the sleeping chick. At least her office had WiFi. After a period of time the two lovebirds returned from their 'lunch break'. Luckily Derek hadn't arrived yet nor did the baby wake up. An interesting thought then popped into the mage's mind._

 _"Where the hell do you two go for that?"_

 _Crystal looked at Joshua bewildered by the question and Marcus chose to answer. "Um, there is a lounge room down the hall near the cafeteria that nobody uses around this time. It has a safety lock on the door for some reason. But why do you ask such a thing?"_

 _"I don't know. What a bigger fuck you to these Council men who disagree with my relationship than to do it right where they roost."_

 _Crystal chuckled. "He's got a point."_

 _Then a knock on her office door._

 _"And that's gotta be Derek."_

 _She opened the door and a tall muscular man with darker tanned skin entered the office. He too sported the bright red pupils, something Joshua wondered if all dragons had. The Red-Eyes Clan was notorious for their mixed heritage from_ _not just Egypt, but_ _all parts of northern Africa and the Mediterranean. He slightly inclined his head in Marcus's direction._

 _"Your highness." He spoke in a deep voice. Then he turned to Joshua. "Ah, so you are the princess's body guard."_

 _The man reached on a hand and the two shook. Derek gave Joshua a toothy grin. "It must be good to bed such high royalty."_

 _This kind of shit was something the mage had grown quite tired of but this was not the time to disrespect the man who could help him reach his current goal. So Joshua returned the smile._

 _"Yes. It is so much kinkier knowing my dick is committing some sort of crime." Gods be damned he could not control his sarcasm at times._

 _Crystal's hand met her face but she couldn't help to laugh. Ever since she met Marcus's group, Joshua was always her favorite due to his smart ass remarks. Marcus on the other hand was already used to the mage's antics. Derek was certainly taken aback by the statement but he ended up delivering another smile. His unoccupied hand met Joshua's shoulder._

 _"You're funny. I like you."_

 _It only boosted the young man's ego. "That's how she likes me."_

 _The two broke their embrace and the older Red-Eyes made sure the office door was closed behind him._

 _"Alright boys, before I just blatantly agree to whatever this is, I need to know exactly what your intentions are. All I am aware of is that the Divine Council is not in favor with you, Joshua."_

 _Joshua cleared his throat and nodded. "Yes. They caught wind of my current engagement to Keanna. Because of that now they are denying my promotion as an official priest, despite me in training for the past few millennia."_

 _Derek raised a brow. "The hell do these guys have against you? Is it forbidden for a priest to marry a royal heir?"_

 _Marcus folded his arms. "Well, it is unconventional in the sense of balancing the scales of power. But there biggest issue is Joshua's biological father being a Hebrew."_

 _Crystal's brother expressed surprise in his features. "That sounds like some petty Earthly shit. All cause he's part Jew? Are some of those members still into fucking their siblings too?"_

 _"People threw rocks at my mother just because she had pale skin. These prejudice customs are hard for these assholes to let go."_

 _Joshua interjected. "And that's why we need your help. You saw how powerful that thing was. I cannot protect the princess at my current power level so I need that staff. Now."_

 _Derek could see the firing passion burning in those emerald eyes. "Okay. Meet up with me here later tonight and I'll take you to the vaults. But once I open the door for you I can only wait outside. I cannot risk being seen with you. Got all that spellcaster?"_

 _"Oh I'm going with him." Marcus pointed out._

 _"Really why? You don't need anything from the vaults."_

 _The Blue-Eyes sighed. "Look that Zorc clone...thing was able to withstand my attacks and grab a hold of me. I might need a bit of an upgrade as well."_

 _Now Joshua was curious. "What the hell does a Blue-Eyes Dragon upgrade to without adding an extra head on your shoulders."_

 _Marcus grinned. "Oh you'll see."_

 _Later that evening, the boys met up at Crystal's office. Most of the employees had gone home for the evening. Derek then led the two down numerous hallways and staircases until they reached a heavy metal door underneath a very dim light. The Red-Eyes removed a key card from his pant pocket and swiped it into the reader. Once the indicator on the device turned green, Derek turned to face both Joshua and Marcus._

 _"Once I open this door you guys are going to have to move fast, so I hope you know where you are going." He then observed their appearance. "I'm glad that you two are wearing dark clothing so you guys won't stand out. These vaults are dark as hell by this fine."_

 _Joshua looked at Marcus. "Yeah, but Marc, can you like turn off the glow-y eye shit. You are practically a blue flashlight."_

 _"Sorry man I don't think I can, this is how my eyes are in the dark."_

 _"What are you a fucking cat?"_

 _Derek leaned out of the light near the doorway, revealing his eyes were the same only with a bright red hue. "It's okay. This is just something all dragon Ka wielders go through." He dug into his coat pocket this time and pulled out a pair of glasses. "Here these have a filter that will block your eye shine but not your night vision."_

 _Marcus grabbed the glasses and placed them on. Suddenly his 'flashlight' problem was diminished._

 _"Now you two get going." Derek then quickly opened the door._

 _Both of them rushed into and proceeded to walk as quietly as possible. Derek was right, this vault was practically black if it weren't for all the glowing objects. Unlike in ancient times the massive underground vault contained hundreds of shelves with small LED transparent tablets, no bigger than the size of a smartphone. Thousands upon thousands of different Duel Monsters were represented in this storage room alone. Luckily for the trespassers, these aisles were labelled via archetype and attribute. But Joshua knew this vault not only contained Kas, but also powerful artifacts. His father, Mahad showed him the staff he would inherit as a child and he would always remember it's location every time he came back to this room. Luckily no one dared to move the object and within a few minutes, Joshua and Marcus had reached their first destination. The staff was in its shortened form. The majority of its body was a dark green with spread out yellow rings. At the top were three large claw-shaped prongs gripping a black magic sphere. It floated in place in a glass cylindrical case. However, the dragon could not help but notice that the Sorcerer's staff was covered in a protective magic._

 _"Uh, how are we going to remove that thing if its in this case. Its got arcane shit on it too." Marcus questioned a loud._

 _Joshua chuckled. "I think sometimes you forget that I'm a mage. Arcane shit is my speciality."_

 _He took a feel of the glass case. "Besides I know which spell my father used to lock this up."_

 _"Seriously? He just told it too you?" Marcus raised a brow._

 _"Yup. But the problem was after a while I was never allowed back in here. I would have gotten this thing myself a while ago."_

 _He then rolled up his sleeves to his elbows, revealing the his hieroglyphic tattoos. Swaying his hands in circle motions, the symbols began to glow and the case opened in the center. Carefully the staff was pulled out of its magical bindings and came into Joshua's hands. Before closing the case, a replica of the object was conjured inside. Joshua could easily feel the power coursing from the staff and into his body. The object knew it was with its rightful master. With a flick of his wrist the staff vanished._

 _Marcus stood back. "Wow what did you do with it?"_

 _"I put it in my magic pocket." The mage responded sarcastically. "C'mon I got one more thing to look for and then we can leave."_

 _The prince protested. "Actually we should look for what I wanted first. It will take the most time for me to retrieve it."_

 _Joshua knew Marcus wanted to get something from this vault, but he never really was told what. "Okay, but everything here is fairly easy to grab. What the hell do you want that is so difficult?"_

 _"Follow me, it is literally like fifty feet from here."_

 _Marcus lead Joshua to a part of the room that was much more open. A magic circle was draw on the floor, three golden torches placed in a triangular shape around the circle and one offering golden tray was in the middle. Joshua instantly knew what this was about._

 _"Okay dude, I don't know what you are smoking but if you are trying to channel the chaos power..." Joshua stared at the circle runes wide-eyed. "...this shit could kill you dude. Only a handful of people can harass this power."_

 _"One of which is our king. Hell he opened the gate." Marcus slowly strolled to the center of the circle. "And the king is my relative so why can't it work for me."_

 _Joshua looked around to make sure no one was going to disturb them. "Dude Atem is your cousin once removed, I'm not sure how far down the bloodline this shit can go. Hell Keanna doesn't have it." He reached to grab Marcus's arm. "You are already Blue-Eyes man. Can't you get stronger another way!"_

 _Marcus used his other hand to pull out switch blade from his pants pocket. He yanked his arm away from Joshua's hold and made a quick slice on his palm. The blood seeped in his hand but he held the liquid in place. He slowly took a deep breath and white energy surrounded his form. Removing the glasses given to him, Marcus turned to face Joshua. His eyes were glowing brighter than the mage had ever seen. There was a burning determination in them as well._

 _"There is no time to wait to become stronger with that maniac running around and we've got people that need our protection." Marcus took another long breath. "Josh, I know you are trying to get a beast Ka as well. Go now and find it quickly as I perform this ritual. Once you have it please return here. I cannot guarantee what state I will be in after this."_

 _"Marcus..." Joshua looked on with worrisome emerald pools._

 _"GO NOW!" With a flick of his hand the droplets of blood reached the center of the circle and its magic activated._

 _The torches became aflame with blue fire and the runes along the ring of the circle began to spin around the Blue-Eyes. Joshua wanted to watch over his friend but he had a feeling he better find the Ka he was looking for before things got ugly. With that, the mage sprinted to a far section of the vault. He was looking for a new set for Ka's discovered in a parallel dimension. They were known as the Mythical Beasts. Particularly he desired the power of the Mythical Beast Jackal King. Roman would be proud of such a choice. He reached the area where they should be placed but at that moment he heard blood curdling screams. Quickly snapping his head around, he saw a bright beam of light and a center beam of darkness blasting onto Marcus._

 _He had never heard such a painful cry from the dragon. Without much thought, Joshua examined the imagines of the tablets before him. Spotting a large Jackal like creature, he grabbed the object and used his own magic to absorb the Ka into his body. He felt a strange sensation but figured it was the result of a beast Ka connecting with his body. Another scream echoed in the vault. Surely someone was going to hear this. Joshua spirited back to his friend being engulfed by dark and light energies. He wasn't being hit with this power but absorbing it instead. The Blue-Eyes was having a difficult time standing and his knees were starting to shake. Luckily the ordeal was over after another few moments and all of the light vanished back into the circle. Marcus on the other hand, dropped quickly to his hands and knees. One of his hands tightly gripped his chest. Joshua rushed to his side and assisted him to his feet. Marcus was covered in sweat and his breathing was heavy._

 _"We have to get the fuck out of here. Someone had to have heard that." Marcus continued to pant._

 _Joshua pulled out his new staff. "I'm right on that."_

 _Within seconds the two were teleported back to the door in which they entered. They gave the special knock Derek had told them to use and instantly the Red-Eyes pulled them out of the vault. Instantly Derek sensed something very different about the two. Not to mention Marcus was not in good shape at all. But before asking them what had occurred, he guided them out of the Council building and transported them back to the royal palace._

 _Awaiting the boys return, Keanna and Crystal were keeping each other company in the one of lounge rooms. Keanna was now in modern attire to match with her guest. Moments later a portal opened up from just outside the door to the lounge and Joshua emerged with Marcus slumped on his shoulders. Derek then followed suite._

 _"Oh shit, Marcus..." Crystal rushed up from her seat to help Joshua with her boyfriend._

 _Keanna got up to retrieve a pillow."What the hell happened to him?"_

 _Joshua handed off Marcus to his girlfriend. "Something reckless."_

 _Crystal walked the Blue-Eyes to the nearest love seat. He plopped down heavily on the cushion wincing in pain. His breath was still labored. Keanna then handed him a pillow to rest his head._

 _"Where are you hurt?" Crystal pondered._

 _Marcus made a grunt. "It feels like everywhere. But really I'm fine."_

 _Derek scoffed. "Like hell you are. I heard you screaming in there."_

 _"Seriously?" Crystal glanced at her brother and then back at Marcus. "What did you do?"_

 _"I gained the power I needed to protect you guys from that Zorc look alike. The power of the Chaos MAX."_

 _Everyone stared at Marcus and asked in unison. "What the hell is that?"_

 _The Blue-Eyes licked his lips and slightly lifted his head. "It is a Blue-Eyes Dragon infused with the power of the Chaos Form. One of the few times a light dragon can embody and balance the power of darkness."_

 _They all nodded, but Keanna turned her attention to Joshua. "Speaking of darkness, Josh you felt a little different when you walked in the room."_

 _"Well, yeah I grabbed a beast Ka. We are going to need all the help we can get if that maniac every comes back." The mage explained himself._

 _Derek jumped in. "Yeah, but even I sensed something weird about you. What Ka did you grab exactly?"_

 _Joshua smiled. "A Mythical Beast of course. Here I'll show you."_

 _He rose up his sleeve to display the image of the creature in his tattoos. Upon the lines forming the shape of the new Ka, Joshua felt his heart drop._

 _"Oh shit..." His emerald eyes widened. "I grabbed the wrong one."_

* * *

 **I'll leave you guys on yet another cliffy. This was probably the chapter with the least amount of changes from the original version, but still a lot to fit it with the new canon. We will be back with our main cast next time. Until then, see ya and please leave reviews!**


	19. Chapter 17: How Could I Not?

**Chosen Pharaoh Chronicles Part 1: Longing Reunion & The Beasts Within**

 **Based on the original Yu Gi Oh storyline (Combination of anime & manga canons).**

 **A/N: HEY EVERYONE LOOK HERE! Hopefully that caught your attention, so I wanted to advertise the trailer to my newest project Dark Side of Dimension 2: The Cosmic Rift. You can search that up or just find the trailer on my profile. I would like some feedback before I publish the final product per-say. Another trailer will be released soon but I need you guys to help spread the word. **

**Also you may notice that I'm going to revise some stuff in random chapters, whether it be spelling/grammar errors and this opening section. Enjoy!**

 **Rated M**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh it belongs to Kazuki Takahashi**

 **Chapter 17: How Could I Not**

One hour prior.

Yugi had re-entered his bedroom. For good this time. Tea was in the midst of changing the bed sheets.

"What was that about?" The brunette questioned as she yanked off the last edge of the blue sheet.

"He just asked to borrow my headphones. His daughter wanted to call him."

Now the pillows were being stripped of their covers. "Oh, that's good. She's really nice. Gorgeous too."

A small smile formed on Yugi's lips. "Yeah of course that girl would be gorgeous. Look at her parents."

Tea laughed as she removed clean sheets from a drawer. "Since when did you think Atem was gorgeous."

The Duel King's smile turned into a thin line. "Not what I said, but I must admit the guy is good looking. As crazy as girls go for me, they used to be twice as crazy for him."

As she flung the clean sheet over the naked mattress, she felt a sudden tug at her heart strings in response to her boyfriend's statement. It almost confused her that she was feeling this way. "Yeah I remember. What are we going to tell people now with the two of you in the same room."

"I don't know. At least he looks like a different ethnicity from me. I could say a distant cousin."

Another laugh escaped her. "Maybe that will attract more people. Girls love a well tanned man."

Yugi then decided to help Tea with tucking in the bed sheet. No one said anything about it, however, there was certainly a tension in the air. Both of then knew exactly what this unspoken tension was about, yet neither had the incentive to bring it up. Well, until now.

"Hey. Um..."

He took a deep breath. Suddenly the air felt thin, but was probably his anxiety. It was as if he was the timid, shy boy back in high school. Sometimes Yugi had to remind himself how much he had changed since then. All thanks to the man downstairs and the reason for current tension in their relationship. With all the courage he could muster he continued.

"I know there must be a lot going through your head right now." He took his time, choosing his words carefully. "I'm sorry sometimes it feels like you have to deal with it by yourself. But just know I'm always here and you can talk to me about anything."

Tea listened closely to strange use of words. She knew exactly what he was talking about, for every time _this_ subject was brought up, he always talked about it in the most general of terms. Maybe it was time to stop beating _it_ around the bush.

"Yugi...can you talk to me about what you two discussed down there?" She finished tucking the last part of sheet under the mattress. "I mean I heard some of what you guys were arguing about and I'm not stupid."

Oh, now his heart was pumping. He swore the room got hotter too. "Well, we talked about how he shouldn't have attacked you like that. He apologized of course."

Tea simply nodded, now slipping on new pillow cases.

"And then we discussed being completely honest with each other..."

Unexpectedly, Tea interrupted Yugi. "I heard what he said. That he likes me." She held the pillow in her hand close to her chest as if it were a for a means of comfort. "But what you didn't hear was what he told me before you two fought."

"And what did he say to you?"

She took a seat on the bed and placed the pillow back into its place. Her faced turned slightly away. "He told me that he loved me, and that he found out that I felt the same for him. Then he started saying that he suspected I still have those feelings even now."

Yugi started to feel his blood boiling again. "That son of a..."

"Stop Yugi please. He was drunk, sad, angry, and who knows what else. Were we any better when you confessed your feelings to me?"

"Oh c'mon I didn't just kiss you while you were dating someone else..."

She fumed. "But my heart was definitely with someone else! I loved him. How could I not?"

That shut him up.

She continued. "But you told me it was okay that I had these feelings, that you understood my grief, my anger. How many drinks did we have before deciding to fuck each other?"

"Do you regret saying yes to me all those years ago?" His own question was like knife ripping through his chest.

Finally Tea turned her face to him, tears building up in her eyes. "No I don't regret it. I liked it. But I liked what happened tonight too..."

The droplets slide down her cheek, she did the best she could not to cry a loud. His violet pools widened.

"I thought... he scared you. I-I saw your face Tea." He too sat on the bed and reached a hand out to hold hers.

"I wasn't scared of him. I only yelled and screamed because I didn't want to betray you. I was scared at myself. Scared that I did not immediately push him away. That I didn't walk away. He wasn't even holding me tight at all. It was so gentle and loving. Fuck I'm such a terrible girlfriend..."

She began to weep into her other hand, her shoulders trembling from each sob. Yugi moved closer and surrounded his arms around her form. He gently stroked her soft brown hair.

"Hey, hey. Don't ever say that." He kissed her temple. "Tea you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. There is nothing you could do or say that will make me think otherwise."

She buried her head into his chest. "Then why do I keep hurting you? Why do these feelings never go away?"

 _I want her to be honest with us as well._ Atem's words rang through Yugi's conscious. "Because you are only being honest with yourself. And with me. I told you that you could have these feelings, so why would you ever get rid of them."

"But they should have been gone by now. It's been years, Yugi."

"Maybe because what you are feeling is not something that is supposed to go away. Fate, destiny...whatever you want to call it. It seems like something you never got closure on. But whatever this is, all of it is still your choice." Yugi pushed her gently so the two would look each other in the eyes. "You still chose me all those years ago, and I couldn't be more grateful for that."

Tears were still rolling down her face, but Tea was able to have a little more control with her breathing. "So what now? I'm more confused now than I've ever been."

"Well, I'm not going to let you go. We can work through these feelings together. Get that closure you deserve."

"But how?"

Yugi was now put in a spot he never thought he would be in. Perhaps confronting these demons was inevitable and Atem's sudden return was only speeding up the process. However, maybe he was the answer...

"Babe, I think you need to just talk to him. He insists that everyone should be honest with each other so why not lay everything out on the table. Ya know get it out of your system."

Tea's tears seemed to stop for now but her emotions still felt raw. "Yugi, I think this is more than just getting out of my system."

"I know but it's a start." He gave her a slight squeeze before reaching over to capture her lips.

His kisses were always soft and gentle, something she always admired about Yugi. His touches were always as sweet as his personality. If anything it did calm her down a bit. However, at the same time Tea couldn't help herself comparing how each of them kissed her. She pulled away.

"Maybe we should finish up and go to sleep. It's been a long day."

Yugi nodded. "Sure. Anything you want to do to baby."

He knew that she was still in turmoil with this whole situation, but certainly some shut eye was best for everyone.

Meanwhile back in the living room...

Atem was trying his best to stay awake as Joshua explained how his heist went down. He did not know that the priest's status with the Divine Council was so strained. This was certainly something that he would have to change.

"So this mission of yours... sounds like it was a success."

Joshua bit his lip. "For the most part yes. But the people who tend to the vaults did notice that someone opened the Chaos Gate."

"And that you left a fake staff behind." Keanna interjected.

He gave a dry laugh. "Yeah I'm a wanted man. But the worst part about this is apparently I took the wrong beast Ka."

Atem raised a brow. "Really? I never saw you use it today."

"Yeah I wanted a Mythical Beast, but instead I wasn't paying attention and grabbed something called the End of Anubis."

Keanna nodded. "I mean...I think it looks cool. It's definitely powerful once you got the handle of it."

Joshua shook his head. "Nah, not my style. So I'm planning on switching this thing for the Ka I wanted."

This detail caught the kings attention. "Do you think you could help me find a new beast Ka as well? This wolf thing is strong but maybe I could get something that reflects me a bit better."

"Of course. I'll have to bring Lykaon when we pick you a new one. He was assigned to watch over that part of this big plan."

Atem gave a thumbs up and took a glance at the time. "Hey it's getting late, I should probably try getting some shut eye. I greatly enjoyed talking with you two."

Keanna smiled. "It was good chatting with you too dad. We can discuss more about this tomorrow."

"Good night my child."

"Night dad. Love you."

Joshua simply gave a wave.

Atem smiled. "Love you too."

Hanging up the call and removing the earbuds, he noticed that his phone was in need of charging. Just getting up to plug in the device took all the strength he could muster. How the hell he was able to talk with them that long boggled the king's mind. 'Well, perhaps this is what happens when your daughter is in your life.' Atem smiled at the thought.

While he was standing, Atem decided to shut off all the lights and prepare for bed. Licking his lips he realized the alcohol consumption had made him really dehydrated. Strolling to the kitchen he filled a glass cup with water from a dispenser on the fridge. What he didn't notice was the little patter of feet approaching from behind him. Someone else was also thirsty.

"Excuse me can I get some water too?" An innocent voice pleaded from behind Atem.

He quickly turned around to face the small child. It was none other than Yugi's daughter Hanna. "Of course. Do you want me to fill your cup?"

"No I can do it." She walked up to the fridge and reached for the dispenser button. "But thank you Atem."

The pharaoh couldn't help but notice the image on Hanna's plastic cup. It was a sturdy object, something people would probably get at an event on convention and the picture printed on the cup was Yugi with a Duel Disk on his arm. Hanna caught Atem staring at the item and she beamed.

"Oh do you like my cup? Uncle Romie gave it to me. He said it was from the KC store." She finished filling up the cup with water. "But I like it because it has my daddy on it. He's the best."

Atem gave a small smile. "That he is."

She took a few sips of her water. "Hey, mister Atem are you sad?"

"What?" He was not expecting such a question from the little girl at all.

"Are you sad?" She took another sip using both hands to hold the cup. "I saw you and daddy fighting but everyone said you were friends."

By Ra he did not have any more brain power for this but he did not want to push Hanna away. "Don't worry about me little one. As for the fight, we just had our differences. It wasn't that serious."

"Was it about mommy? Lykie said you like her a lot."

Why the hell were Roman and Lykaon was giving this child all this sensitive information? Not to mention she was one smart cookie. "Listen Hanna, this is a lot of grown up talk that you shouldn't have to worry about. Your mother is with you father and that is how it's going to be alright."

"But that's why you are sad."

He had to nip this in the butt right now. Kneeling down to her level he reached out to place his hands on the girl's shoulders. "Okay maybe you are right, but you do not have to concern yourself with how I'm feeling. You are much too young to be saying such things."

Hanna looked down at her cup and then at Atem. She had Yugi's violet eyes. "Okay. I just wanted to help. I don't like it when people are sad and fight."

That melted his old heart. "Yeah, me neither. C'mon we should head back to bed."

Standing up Atem guided Hanna through the kitchen and living. When they reached the door to her room she turned around to look up at the old king.

"Hey, I know you said not to talk about it but can I ask one more thing?"

Atem figured the girls curiosity couldn't do much harm. "Sure but this will be the last time we talk about this okay."

"Okay." She seemed to gather her thoughts for a moment. "Do you love my mommy?"

His heart started to pump rapidly just at a mention of the subject. He knew this child would not stop until she got some solid answers and in all honesty she probably deserved them.

"Yes, I love her. Quite a lot actually." He gave a dry laugh at himself. "How could I not?"

Hanna nodded, as if silently telling him that she knew it all along. "I think you should tell her."

He raised a brow. If only the girl knew what had conspired at the store front. "And why is that?"

"Because I think she would like it. You guys shouldn't keep secrets from each other. It's not nice."

Atem gave a nod. "I agree. Now that is all for tonight. I have a very bad headache and need my sleep."

"Okay, good night and feel better." She entered her room and closed the door.

After hearing her shut of the light, Atem strolled back to the sofa and plopped down on it.

His head was throbbing again. He couldn't believe a small child was smart enough to see right through him. Although he was sure her care givers told the girl way too much information. Regardless, his secret was out of the bag and it was a concept he still had yet to fully grasp.

"I'm in love with my best friend's girlfriend." Atem said softly to himself. "But then again, I was always in love with her. I just didn't realize it until it was too late."

Before his emotions could consume him, he grabbed the blanket at his feet, wrapped it around himself, and went straight to sleep. But Atem's inner turmoil would continue to haunt in his dreams.

* * *

 **I find little kids tend to be smarter than adults at times, especially with issues involving the family. Anyway this was the last 'conversation chapter' before we start to reach the next part. I'm nearing the end of these rewritten chapters and will have to start preparing for book #2. Please leave your reviews!**


End file.
